Harry Potter and the Restored Legacy
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: As Harry is set to begin his fifth year, events are moving that changes his life forever. Secrets are revealed as the Ministry moves just a bit more efficiently in trying to silence Harry. Add in a Family Restoration Act, and Harry is in for a ride Harem.
1. Facts and Plots revealed

As of now, I'm not quite sure how I want to move this forward, so I'm going to start this story and see how it goes.

To say this upfront, expect this to be a Harry Harem fic. Now, please don't try to suggest girls, I already picked them out and I plan to use them.

Also to note, I try to see WHAT sort of harem stories a genre does and move from there. For example, most harem stories in Harry Potter start AFTER Sirius dies or in a really AU.

This time, it starts before hand.

There will be bashings, however some of the biggest villified characters in Harry fanon will be spared..but who I mean I won't reveal until I put it into typed writing.

Thanks to Animeman12 for helping determine the Potter Vault size

I also plan to explain WHY some characters are going to be bashed, instead of forging portions of actual canon, especially personality wise. It would be no fun to disclose what I mean so early. How could that come into play?

Well, I begin.

**Prologue  
**

_Gringott's London_

The mighty white walls of Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain's main shopping area, were a continuous reminder to the power of the Goblins, and their hidden and slight ability to control Wizards via their gold.

However, the Goblins have much more to them then their love of gold. The goblins were a proud race of warriors as well, and they honored those who treat them with respect immensely.

This list, includes very few wizards and witches. And among these wizards and witches, the list of families who respected them as a whole, instead of the odd smart wizard, was numbered but one.

And that one family, was in trouble.

"Bill, oh Bill, something's 'erribely 'vrong!" a french beauty with long shimmering silvery blond hair was freaking out as she met up with her boyfriend, a fact that said boyfriend kept from his overbearing mother.

The red head in question had long red hair, tied in a ponytail, and a dragon fang earing. In short, as far as wizards go, he is the embodiment of cool.

He, is Bill Weasley, eldest of the seven modern Weasely children.

"Fleur?" formerly a curse breaker in Egypt, Bill had taken a desk job at Gringrotts England to aide not only in the fight against the returned lord of darkness, Voldemort, known by many other names.

He who must not be named, the Dark Lord, You Know Who, Orochimaru Sr., Tom Riddle and Lord Thingy

The very same man of darkness that the Ministry of Magic, the government body of Magical England that was as corrupt as governments could get in the most part, denied had returned, and slandered all who believe he had.

Of course, the french beauty is just a bonus if your dating her.

Fleur placed a account folder down on his desk, labeled 'Potter Withdrawals 1980-present. Bill opened it, and was paling.

"Fleur...you checked your math right?" he asked in desperate hope. She nodded weakly

"I checked it 'zzrice after the first time. I highly doubt its wrong" Bill gulped.

"I'm going to give this a second option, Math's not my strong point, sorry, but if its still as it is...we will have to talk to Lord Ragnok."

_Meanwhile, Ministry of Magic, U.K_

The Ministry of Magic, the magical governing body of the United Kingdom, consisting of England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland.

Ireland proper had seceded in the 20's, and had remained as such.

The government, unlike its Muggle counterpart, was among the most corrupt and inefficient in the Magical World. In fact, it was the most corrupt of them all, according to the last ' International Wizard Corrupton Perceptions Index', which is banned in Magical Britain for just that reason

The notion of 'Blood Purity' ran strong here, not saying it didn't run elsewhere, but its was much more minor. Even the home nation of Durmstrang School, Norway recently elected a Muggle Born Minister of Magic for the 5th time (Most Muggle Borns in the Durmstrang Area instead attended Lutande-Skogen Institute of Magic in Sweden)

Not to say that **EVERY**body in the government took gold over the law, or believed in over the top inbreeding, as Blood Purity was. Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement, Dirk Cresswell, head of the Goblin Liason Office (And one of the few government peoples the Goblins liked) and the former head of the Department of Magical Cooperation, Barty Crouch.

Sad when the most extreme, draconian employee in the ministry is one of the few ones who weren't corrupt.

Speaking of corrupt, a large group of the more pure blood bigoted, corrupt and plainly dumb members of the ministry were now having a meeting in a dark conference room.

"DAMN, POTTER ESCAPED AGAIN!" Fudge, the pudgy green bowler hat wearing Minister of Magic, yowled in fury. Both Potter, and Dumbledore, DARED, to accuse that He Who Must Not Be Named returned.

As Minister of Magic, he would ensure that no such threat, such as their intentional destruction of the social quo!

"What do you expect minister, the Potters have long been a thorn in the side of 'proper ministry rulings' since the very beginning" Another member of the Wizengamot, the very corrupt legislative and judicial branch of Wizarding Britain, commented in a rumply voice. By that, he was referring to how Potter after Potter was the leader of the 'defiant upstarts who support mud blood rights'. The house in its long history was constantly marrying mud bloods, ignoring respectable pure blood marriage offers.

They were 'EVIL', making it a great thing when He Who Must Not Be Named killed them off...aside for Harry.

Hell, it might be good if You Know Who was back, he could kill the brat!

"Agreed, we will be the ones to rid our perfect society of those mud lovers forever!" Another voice rang out. Fudge nodded.

"I agree, Lord Parkinson, Lord Montaque. However, as long as the Potter is under the control of Dumbledore, he is untouchable..."

"Hem Hem" the toad like Dolores Umbridge croaked. Fudge smiled.

"Yes?" The evil aunt was, well looking evil.

"The Potter boy may think he's protected by Dumbledore 24-7, but perhaps it is time to deal with him directly, and crush the boy and Dumbledore" Fudge rose an eyebrow.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that? The man is firmly leeched down in Hogwarts, and I hardly expect he's going to step down anytime soon?" Umbridge was still looking evil.

"Oh, but they don't have a Defense for the Dark Arts Teacher...and who are we as the responsible people of this nation to ensure our youth are taught, properly" various evil, and inbred, chuckles were let out. However, a younger, and far less inbred, member of the group rose his hand.

He had bright red hair and horn rimmed glasses, and resembled a less cool Bill. This was Percy Weasley, his estranged brother.

"Minister, Madam Umbridge, I do believe that even with a teacher of the Undersecretary's caliber, it would be difficult to get what dirt we need to bury both Potter and Dumbledore. What we need, is an insider, and I know a possible one. He has already begun to break from Potter and that Muggle Born know it all he's often with" it appears that Percy is a bit less prejudiced then his compatriots here "If we were to give him an offer he couldn't refuse, he'd sing all about Potter, and likely Dumbledore and his allies as well" Fudge was grinning like mad.

"Oh yes, Weasley's son, him. I did here that one of the Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee is retiring next year...he'd make a perfect fill in. He is near enough to taking O.W.L'S, and he probably has a fair understanding of muggles. Yes, that will work, Weasley I'm putting you on this" Percy nodded

_The head Goblin's Lair, Gringotts_

The math was correct...

Bill and Fleur stood nervously in front of a fine mahogany desk, littered with many documents. All around them were displays of fine goblin armor, a large map of the world with notes on various Gringott's branches, smithed from the finest materials, displays of various weapons ranging from swords to axes to even a boomerang, under which was a plague

_Tribute to Ragnok, King of the Goblins_

_From, Crikey the Crooked Tooth, Australian Gringotts Branch, Canberra, Boorara Bend_

Several large paintings adorned the room as well, including ones of Goblins creating Galleons, a dramatized painting of the Wizard-Goblin Wars, a couple of goblins chasing the owner of the Chudley Cannons with an axe, and a elderly goblin shaking hands with a dark haired wizard...

That wizard looked faintly familiar...

"Weasley, Delacour, are you sure of this discovery?" a goblin said heavily, sitting at the Mahogany desk. He was wearing an expensive suit, ironed crisp. If he was human, he'd look like a bank manager. However, there were some signs of war experience on him, he had eyes as hard as steel, a scar crossed his cheek like a crescent moon and his left ear had a nick in it.

Fleur frowned "It 'vould appear so, ze poor boy, 'Arry" Bill shook his head.

"If these reports are correct, the Potter vaults have been accessed frequently several times not only before, but during, Mr. Potter's time at Hogwarts, and not by him"

"But, how could we have missed that much money...7665 Galleons missing!"

Ragnok frowned "Recently, I had uncovered a corrupt triad of Goblins; Twinscar, Snakefoot and Knarlbark. Our chiefs of torture are using 'the portrait' to get them to talk" Bill and Fleur shivered at the thought of 'the portrait', and they could here it from here.

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

An odd set of colors like a sunset began to fill the room, along with the smell of the sea. Several terrified screams were then let out in Goblin tongue.

"Seers should never make art" Bill mused darkly.

"Also, they covered their tracks well. They and their conspirator stole about 1 or 2 galleons a day. Doing so made it hard to notice at first, particulary since the Potter vault has a constant stream into it of about 5 galleons a day" Fleur had wide eyes.

"Five Galleons a day? But ze Potter's are dead, and 'arry isn't working, right?" earning 5 Galleons a day was practically enough to fund the average 2 year and up's Hogwart's shopping, with an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's.

Only first years would exceed that, mainly due the expenses of wands.

Ragnok smiled sadly.

"The Potters are a ancient family, existing since ancient times. They are even older than this Gringott's branch" Bill's eyes were wide, that was pre roman!

"In fact, about 20% of their daily profit results from the ancient agreement that allowed this bank to officially open" Bill and Fleur's eyes were wider still.

"For you see, back when Gringotts was first founded here, and even still today, the ancient Wizard counsels that ruled prior to the Wizengamot had a law that prohibits non humans from land ownership unless a human signs in agreement. It's still activate, I may remind you"

"They made it thinking not a single Wizard would dare to raise a hand for one of their causes. However, they were wrong" he turned to the portrait behind him, and Bill and Fleur finally got why that wizard was somewhat familiar.

He sort of looked like Harry.

"Here, one of the ancient Potters, Lord Chiron Potter, is making the agreement with the banks founder, Gringott. He signed the agreement, thus allowing for Gringotts to be established here, the first branch of the bank I may add. The 1 Galleon a day payment is the required rent, easy enough to pay for. It is in honor of this ancient frienship that I, the head Goblin, take residence in England, though Gringotts is considered Goblin land and not the Ministries

"Why haven't I ever heard of that? Binns never mentioned any Potter, ever! And it wasn't just because I fell asleep, somehow that Outstanding OWL of mine in that class precedes that" Ragnok actually was laughing.

"Binns would never say that! That Pureblood spirit is against the Potters like half the Wizengamot is!" Ragnok frowned.

"Allow me to explain that, I sense your confusion. For many centuries, the Potters have been a force for the good of Muggle borns and Non Humans. In their time, they've blocked legislation that discriminated against them, such as an attempted legislation to legalize Vampire elimination by Alucard Potter in the 1500's, a law banning those of mixed descent of races from entering Hogwarts back in the 1800's was blocked by Kowalski Potter, and the Muggle Hunting Law,which was blocked with the support of Charles Potter, your Harry's Great Grandfather earlier this century and the law forbidding that would have prevented House Elves from ever leaving their homes they serve, blocked by Perceus Potter, Harry's Grandfather. They were also the only dissenters against the Code of Law Use clause that banned non humans from wand usage.

Their actions has led to many of the others on the Wizengamot to loath them, a loathing that hit its first great peak in the year 1444, when Zak Potter was challenged to a wizards duel with the Lord of House Black, Mars Black. Zak won, but Mars had struck his wife, Wadi Potter, in a last ditch, most cowardly act, with a most peculiar curse, a curse only known to the Black Family"

"What sort of curse?" Bill dared to ask.

"This curse impacts the ability of a female to have children. If hit, said female can only have one child. In such an act, Mars hoped most likely to cause Zak to shop around for a mistress to continue the line, annul the marriage, and use that to create a nasty political fallout for the Potters."

"Vow, 'vey were as bad 'ven as 'vey are now" Fleur frowned.

"Quite, but Mars underestimated the Potter resolve, an endless loyalty to those they love. All the Potters were quite indisposed against taking mistresses and the like, so the line continued, even when the curse flared up in the descendents of Zak and Wadi Potter, despite them being male. I suspect, though this is my own thinking, that Mars hoped that only having one child would eventually leave the Potters weak enough to be killed easily, or reduce them to squibs, but he forgot something"

"What?" Bill asked.

"The Potters have traditionally married outside of 'standard lines', by that meaning with Muggle Borns. Its a good thing to, for its been a nearly traditional trait that Potter males are immensely arrogant and whose intelligent, muggle born wives beat them into maturity, not literally. Such pairings include Alucard and Integra Potter, Perseus and Annabeth Potter, and most recently, James and Lily Potter.

It also has the benefit of magical freshness. Bill, as your family is the general exception to the rule, well aside for that brother of yours, Ron I think, you may not notice this, but many pure blood wizard families magic is less and less every generation. Many families are likely to become squibs in less than half a dozen generations; the Goyles, Crabbes, Browns, Bulstrodes, Parkinsons, Edgecombes, Fudges, Smiths, Mclaggans, Vanes, Umbridges...ect ect. The few families that will avoid this that are still pure blood are fresher, as in having married purebloods from other countries. For instance the Malfoy's are a French family, The Longbottoms recently had married into an Italian line, and the Macmillians have in recent times married those of German and Dutch decent."

"So, my family is an exception to the rule, generally" Ragnok nodded.

"The Prewett and Weasley familes, while not close in relation, still suffers from the inbreeding among pureblood lines. Though, seeing as you're in a relationship with a french witch" Fleur and Bill blushed "and your brother is in Romania, there is a very good chance of your line being 'freshened' further" he the

"The Potters, however, take this to an extreme. Several of their wives, though non in the last couple of generations, have married those from even farther afar, and all of them Muggle born. After all, if there is one thing the Wizengamot loaths more than MuggleBorns, its foerign Muggle Borns who aren't European

For instance, Wadi Potter was a Muggle born from the Ottoman Empire that was enslaved and rescued by Zak Potter during his wizard tour of the world wizards take. Lord Narenshanks Potter, or better called by his nickname Naruto (One of the only non Black Haired Potters in history, him being a blond) married a Japanese Muggle Born named Hinata Potter during his own tour of the world. This sum of rich and varied magical blood is a major reason for the fact that all the Potters were born powerful wizards"

"So, vey never married Pure Bloods?" Fleur questioned. She remembered seeing that Charles Potter he mentioned earlier on the Black tapestry, married to Dorea Black. Ragnok shook his head.

"Only twice since the duel with Mars. The first occurred when the only daughter of the Potters after the curse was born, Arya Potter. I am told that the Pure Bloods had a party when the news came. However, one of the allied families to the Potters had several sons, and they made an agreement to allow that son to marry Arya and have him take the Potter name. So by the marriage of Arya Potter and Eragon Hagrid, the line was spared..."

"Wait, Hagrid!" Bill had wide eyes. Ragnok nodded.

"They lost their standings in the 1940's, when Ruberus was expelled from Hogwarts. Though by agreement the Potter family obtained their seats, a pure blood tactic but useful none the less. However, unlike the last one, they actually liked one another. The marriage of Charles Potter and Dorea Black was an arranged marriage, after a fight between Charles father Vincent Valentine Potter and Cygnus Black. It was a loveless affair, once Perceus was born he bought Dorea a house on the other end of England and they avoided each other for as long as possible...

"Vait, you never said vo arranged the marraige?" Fleur caught on. Ragnok smiled.

"The person who arranged the marriage, also is one of the those who is likely to have benifited from the Potter's theft from his accounts, other than the Prewett" Bill's eyes were wide.

His mother?

"We are quite aware of your innocence in such manners, so relax" he told Bill "The person who tried to get the Potters to act 'like proper purebloods', though he failed..." he paused for dramatic effect.

"Albus Dumbledore" Fleur and Bill were stunned.

"Dumbledore...oh Bill, 'Arry's approaching 'Ogwarts with that thief at its head as we speak! Ve'd have no change of talking to him vithout being overheard!" she had tears now. Ragnok had a large smile now.

"Don't worry, we already are planning to inform him quietly. However, Gringrotts needs you to monitor his 'Order of the Phoenix', in case he tries to pull something. The greatest ally of the Goblins must be saved from whatever Dumbledore has planned!"


	2. Girls and Gits

I normally do this with my Naruto stories, so I plan to adapt that here

Faves 38

Alerts 40

C2's 1; My favorite stories 3

Review Replies

Crimsonslaughter; That's where I normally do my fanfiction writings, so I found it appropriate.

Naruhina; You missed Eragon and Arya from Inheritance, as well as Kowalski, based off the Penguin from the Madagascar series and Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy.

Leaf; And your correct to assume your other guess?

Reshina; I know, after all if the wizard portraits have to move, might as well have them be used for something

Sage; I know the pairings already, I had a bit of time to brood on them

Nauto; charisma as in attracting ladies or charisma as in something else. The word has several workable definitions that could be used.

Now, I want to make something understandable. While it is true I plan to bash a few wizards, bashing does not mean making them weak. For example, bashing a character not only takes out the entire characters ability to be anything but a nuisance is troublesome. For example, Draco is actually a skilled wizard. Leaving him as a talentless braggart is just improper.

A talented braggart however, is very proper. After all, people even bash Spongebob as a Squidward tormentor after all.

Okay, as I'm not changing the whole, meeting Luna part or the opening feast, I only need to show the bits that have changed...

Such as the following scene, which were changed to tie up 'a loose end or two'

_Hogwarts Express; Compartment of Luna, Neville, Ginny and Harry_

"Oh...hi" Cho, the pretty Asian Seeker of the Ravenclaw Qui, chuckled as she entered in on the group of Harry Potter, the sort of chubby but getting a lot better Neville Longbottom, the red head girl Ginny Weasley, the only sister of Bill the cool and Percy the dork, and the stringy blond hair of one Luna Loovegood, all covered in a strnage green slime.

"Um...hey Cho" Harry said nervously. She chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Harry shook his head as Neville cast a spell to remove the muck.

"_Scourgify_" the sap cleared away as Cho sat down next to a blushing Harry.

"Harry...Cedric...how did he die"

_Blah blah, you all know the story so for the hole avoiding repeating canon thing I skip it...one conversation later_

Cho was crying softly, before smiling sadly.

"Thank you Harry...I wanted to here it for real. A lot of people seem to believe your some sort of crazy liar" Harry frowned "or an attention seeking brat, but how many of them actually have met you. I mean, if you were I'd have heard that story with a heck of a lot more death eaters being killed, and a lot less terrified for your life sort of thing. I've tried to explain to my parents that, but while they acknowledge the Daily Prophet ins exaggerating, they still are worried about me being with you...like Cedric" Harry frowned.

If there was one class he really needed, it was a class that explained the way that girls thought and acted. It would of been a hell more useful than Divination.

But, he could at least figure this out.

"You also are worried that people might think your just moving from champion to champion like some sort of...I understand" Harry smiled weakly. Cho nodded.

"Thanks Harry, but if it makes you feel better I'm still your friend...but I'm getting the Snitch next time" she left and Harry seemed to feel a odd mixture of relived, and hurt.

"Whoa" Neville commented. Luna appeared to be smiling in that dazed way she did, and hid something from view...

And it didn't look like some sort of tape recorder...at all...or did it...?

_Well, skipping the thestrals, the speech and dinner, and the doubts of Seamus and Lavender. Gryffindor 5th year girls dormitories_

The Indian beauty named Parvati Patil didn't need all the work on opening the mind from Divination class to sense the horrifying levels of killer intent that seemed to radiate off the bushy haired prefect Hermoine Granger like heat off a sun.

Lavender had mentioned that she thought Harry was a liar about the return of he who must not be named, and Hermione had taken that opinion, harshly.

She was scary when she got mad. And that was before she became a prefect...

Lavender, having left the room to use the loo...and to avoid an angry Hermione, allowed for lax conversation.

Sort of

"You know, that was a little harsh" Parvati commented. The killer intent shot up like a solar flare at this. However, sensing a Hermione rant about to come out, Parvati cut if off. "Lavender was, I mean. I for one believe Harry" Hermione actually blinked in surprise.

"Wait...you do? But after..." Parvati shook her head, she was obviously referring to the Yule Ball.

"I do admit, it wasn't exactly perfect, but Harry acted a lot better than most would in a similar situation, he actually tried to give me a good time" while his friend didn't do anything with her sister Padma, and he had even less reason to mope around then Harry did.

Ron only saw his friend on a date with another, Harry saw both his crush and his friend on a date with another.

"However, he actually tried to apologize to me and Padma about how it turned out" Hermione frowned.

"Tried to?" Parvati chuckled.

"He sounded like a blubbering fool, misinterpreting the looks we gave him, but it was sweet. I've had several guys on dates since, and he's the only one to ever apologize for a bad date." she then gave Hermione a serious look.

"Why is Ron a prefect?" Hermione frowned.

"I don't know, Professor Mc..." Parvati shook her head in exasperation.

"Ron is lazy, academically unmotivated and whines a lot. Neville would be a much better prefect than Ron would be. Harry was the obvious choice" Hermione frowned.

"It was a surprise to see Ron get it" she admitted "I did assume Harry would be it. Perhaps it was all the trouble..." Parvati frowned.

"Ron has gotten into the same amount of detention, that includes the flying car incident" Hermione looked agitated.

"Dumbledore, had to have had a reason..." Parvati rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, you have a problem when it comes to teachers, you always think they are always right, with the possible exception of Snape" Hermione looked further agitated.

"But, what if there's something else going on, for there is no good explanation for why Ron of all people would be a prefect"

_Early Morning; Common Room of the Gryffindor_

The tall, gangly and lanky Ron Weasley, the very uncool and lame brother of Bill, Percy and Ginny Weasley was currently in a serious state of brooding.

In broodiness, he somehow was passing that of a brooding chicken, Harry during his summer, and perhaps even the broodiness of Sasuke Black, also called Sasuke the Brooder (blasted off the Black family tapestry for being friends with blood traitor Narenshank 'Naruto' Potter after being his in school rival while at Hogwarts).

'Only Potter would manage to get out of everything he has. If I got a hearing from the Ministry, Dumbledore would never save me. '

'I had to become a prefect to get a sodding Cleansweep 11, Potter got a Nimbus 2000 and Firebolt just from living'

'Somehow, even though he didn't grow up with magic, Potter is smarter than me. I bet Granger must be helping him'

'GRANGER IS MINE! MOM SAYS YOU GET GINNY, I WILL HAVE GRANGER!' he then noticed a screech owl sitting on the windowsill.

"Hermes?" Percy's owl. The owl had a letter, which he promptly opened

_Dear Ron,_

_I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations._

_I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

_But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

_From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy._

_Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing — and see if you can spot yours truly!_

_Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

_It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you._

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier in a few weeks — again, keep an eye on the Daily Prophet !), and its only just started. I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

_Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect. I also find it prudent to leave you with this last bit._

_Soon Professor Umbridge will be able to help those students who are important to the future of our world obtain proper grades. With that will be the maintenance of the classes. _

_I know full well about how your taking not only Divination (A horrid class of my own opinion that I dropped as soon as I had my O.W.L), but also Care of Magical Creatures (Taught by that fool Hagrid no less, another one to watch out for just like Potter). These classes will not help you obtain what you want in life._

_Once Professor Umbridge gains the power to assist students who made foolish choices in their electives, you are to seek her out and swap these two wastes of time classes for Muggle Studies. A soft option, yes, but living with Father for so long leaves us far too knowledgeable about Muggles, even that Granger friend of Potter's is of aide to you here). This also serves a practical purpose. _

_At the end of the year, one Theodore Ackley of the Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee shall retire. The Minister of Magic himself extends to you an invitation to become a member after completion of your O.W.L's, as long as you give us, directly to Professor Umbridge as it is the humble opinion of our esteemed Minister of Magic that Dumbledore monitors all mail leaving or entering Hogwarts, information about Potter, Dumbledore and those he's allied with  
_

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

Ron grinned. It was a deal of a lifetime, and what did it matter anyway if You Know Who was supposedly back. Purebloods who don't oppose him, like him, wouldn't be harmed.

And another reason to move away from Potter.

**A/N; Hey I myself am not automatically a Ron hater. Ron being like this is just important for my story here. Anyways, Ron couldn't have been like the above Ron since the begining, but he had to have become like it over time. Hence the letter from Percy (Similar to the Canon letter from 'Percy and Padfoot', but slightly altered to suit my needs here) convincing him to defect, once Umbridge has the Educational Decrees she wants.  
**


	3. Guardians and Break Ups

Faves 67

Alerts 95

C2's 9 orginizatianal category The Omegaarchive My All Time Favourite My Favourites... Archive personnelle Harry Potter Harems and Multi relationships HarryMultiPartner Fics. Harry: Magic and Love

Review replies

Several; I will tone down the X over hints, I was just using them for characterizations. Aside for occasional references to them as portraits or something once I show Potter Manor (By the way, be free to say where it should be and its design and size would ya's?)

Animeman; Dumbledore is a problem, as is Umbridge. They'd have to get past him first

Leaf Ranger; If you want to compare notes, be free to. Also, I have a few ideas to mess and bash the Ministry

Naruhina; Inheritance is the series name for the series with Eragon, Eldest and Brisignr in it. Dragon Riders and all that.

Okay, I'm putting this request here for two things.

1; I need a DeviantArt person or someone with similar abilities to maybe create a bit of fan art for my stories...I just think seeing a bit of interpretation would be interesting

2; I need a Beta who can help me write a lemon, for this and my other M stories

Also, for old fans of Mysterious Power or Last Vampiress, one Taisune and Fluffy are likely to appear at some point.

Begin

_Gringotts, a few weeks later  
_

Bill and Fleur were back in the office slash cave of awesomeness of one Ragnok, King of the Goblins, but this time they were not alone. Another was with them, a hairy black dog the size of a small bear.

"Sirius, really!" Bill moaned. Ragnok chuckled.

"No, I invited him here myself. One of our portkeys was delivered to him discreetly for this meeting, and he has already been briefed on our earlier discussion" Fleur frowned.

"But why is 'e a dog?" Ragnok shook his head.

"Wizards are eavesdropping creatures, and this dog is a lot less conspicuous than a so called 'mass murderer'" Sirius whined in shock.

"We know you're innocent, for we goblins know all" odd...

"Anyway, Gringotts has unearthed several other facts that need to be addressed. But first, have any of you made any progress with our young Mr. Potter?" Fleur and Bill shook their heads sadly.

"No, if its not Dumbledore watching everything, its that Umbridge woman. We need an inside agent" Ragnok frowned.

"Leave that to me, but for now we have this" Ragnok removed a large section of papers...

_The Last Will and Testament of Lord James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

Sirius barked as Bill and Fleur looked flabbergasted. Sirius growled, annoyed that Ragnok had ordered him to remain as a dog.

"Relax Lord Black" Ragnok said coolly "This will was hidden by those traitorous goblins prior to Dumbledore and the Wizengamot placing wills under Ministry Jurisdiction. Rest assured, it is the exact will as filed" Bill frowned.

"Wait, he was the Lord Potter? What happened to Perceus Potter?" Ragnok shook his head.

"Dead, he died during James's seventh year, after he gave a powerful anti-death eater speech in the Wizengamot. He wanted to push the ministry to direct action against them, prosecution of suspected death eaters and protection of muggle borns being given priority. Death Eaters attacked him and his wife as they were going to this very bank for a deposit. They managed to take down several death eaters prior to this; Saturn Black, Nelson Ganglet, Darius Ganglet, Melicus Damoras, Augustus Damoras, Simon Nott, Quiterus Macmillian, now there was a black sheep, Rodemius Lestrange, Mike Dawlish, Dariet Prince, Jonas Rosier and Eberus Black. I am told that their families tried to make the Potter Vaults pay for 'unwarranted attack on members of several ancient and noble houses'. Of course, as the guardians of all vaults, we denied them that, and thus the extinction of the houses of Ganglet's and Damoras's due to the death of their lords. He he" Ragnok chuckled.

"However, here we have an, interesting point" again being serious, "Here we have the provision for our young Harry James Potter, should he find himself orphaned" he coughed to begin

_In the case of death of either myself or my wife, the Lady Lily Potter Nee Evans, we hereby appoint Sirius Orion Black, his godfather, as his sole guardian. He is to provide my son, Harry James Potter, with all requirements for life and an education to his role of head of the House of Potter to be given at his majority. Should in any case, may Sirius be unable to provide care for my son, he is to be under the care of any of the following individuals as confirmed in the following order  
_

_Frank & Alice Longbottom  
_

_Andromeda & Ted Tonks_

_Xenophilius & Trivia Lovegood_

_Arthur & Molly Weasley_

_Pluto & Persephone Bones  
_

_Minevera McGonagall_

_Amos & Sarah Diggory_

_John & Julie Lupin_

_Fredrick & Victoria Macmillian_

___Florean Fortescue_

_Ruberus Hagrid_

_Dedalus Diggle_

_Aberforth & Ariadne Dumbledore_

_Any previously unmentioned member of the Longbottom family_

_Any previously unmentioned member of the Bones Family_

_Any previously unmentioned member of the Weasley Family (Aside for one Muriel Prewett)_

_Narcissa 'Cissy' Malfoy (If and only if her husband is not alive at the time of this will reading and she takes a unbreakable vow with a goblin to not pass along pureblood supremacy to my son in any form)_

_If none of the above are avaliable, pending any previously met conditions, my son is to be placed in the Muggle Orphanage as chosen by a Goblin.  
_

_Under no circumstances is he to be raised by anyone not mentioned above with connections of any sort to Death Eaters, The House of Black, the Dursley Muggle Family or anyone with Pureblood Supremacist ties_

"Wait, 'e was never to go to ze Dursley's?" Fleur said in shock. Ragnok nodded.

"Exactly, for they were described as 'the exact type of muggle that the Death Eaters want everyone to view them as'" Bill was confused.

"I'm confused, why isn't Lupin or the traitor on the list?" Sirius barked.

"We don't speak dog, Lord Black, but it is because Remus declined possible guardianship, due to his condition, and as to the traitor, yes we know who you are referring to, his housing was not fit for a child"

"And my mother?" Ragok shrugged.

"Weasley, are you a pureblood supremacist?" he asked. Bill shook his head fervently.

"NO, why would you ask..."

"Did your mother ever speak in such a manner" Again Bill shook his head.

"While I do believe that there is something, off, about the Prewett, it is not supremacist as like the Death Eaters. It requires further looking into about the truth of Dumbledore, who as I recall, is only off this list due to how busy he is, Molly Weasley and whatever else is uncovered here"

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_

To say things hadn't been fine at school was an understatement, as one lesson in Potions shall prove.

The class of potions had never been found as 'fun', 'enjoyable' or even 'decent'. Combine the dark and damp dungeon, the teacher with uncountable issues, and of course the Slytherin's who crowded it, and its hard to find anything good here.

However, there are further issues, as one Ron Weasley taking a dark corner of the dungeon as his work space, far away from Harry and Hermione, who now were working with Parvati.

They'd had worked with Neville Longbottom, but he had a minor alteration with Slytherin's Greggory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe involving several poisonous fungi being placed in his record lasting cauldron, this one having gone two months without being melted or exploding. He was escorted to the hospital wing by classmate Dean Thomas, and with Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnagin avoiding Harry just as Ron was, that left few options.

"Urg, I hate this class" Parvati grumbled, as they embarked on another go at making a potion, this time a cheery drought (the potions counterpart to a cheering charm). However, only two people seemed to have gotten the pinkish color that was ideal to the potion at the current stage; Hermione and Draco Malfoy, the very ferretty, pompous Slytherin Prefect.

Though several others had approached the slightly less ideal but still good color of light orange; Harry, and three other Slytherin's; Blaise Zabini and the less obnoxious Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass.

"Well, look at the bright side" Harry commented "After this year, you don't have to take it again" Parvati's was an aquamarine...

**BOOM**

Out of nowhere, an explosion rang out from Ron's sulky corner, where his entire potion exploded, splattering several of the nearby students, with the red head taking the direct blast.

AKA, Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender, Seamus and Malfoy.

Crazed laughter like clowns high on laughing gas filled the room, as the greasy, black haired Snape glided at them like Dracula's long lost cousin, and furiously.

"WEASLEY!" he yelled "DID YOU ADD AN EYE OF NEWT, THE BOARD CLEARLY SAID ADD A FOX EYE! EVERYONE HIT COME TAKE A CALMING DROUGHT!" he glared at Harry's table.

"POTTER, GRANGER, WHY ISN'T WEASLEY SITTING WITH YOU!" even Snape couldn't fail to notice their confused looks.

"To be honest, Professor, we have no idea, he's been like that all week" Hermione frowned. Snape shook his head.

"Tsk Tsk, there seems to be dissension in the Lion Pride, 10 points from Gryffindor, and Weasley, Detention tomorrow" while Snape loathed Harry, and vice versa, Dumbledore had gotten on Snape about excessive detentions with Harry prior to him coming.

It had to be a reasonable reason as defied by a reasons charm in Snape's robes. And this moment lacked said charm going off. For that reason, the boy was not assaliable.

The red haired one, however, was perfetly liable for a detention. And a nasty one at that, if he had anything to say about it, which he did.

Perhaps he could replace the liquids in his jars filled with animal parts, he liked to replace the juice every so often to keep the acid from concentrating.

Though he had reason to sulk, seeing as Potter's potion was passable, perhaps even Exceeds.

"BUT QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS..." Ron began.

"Are for those who can balance their work ethics with their silly little game" Snape said with a sneer "Even Potter can do that. And for your cheek, a second detention. Stay behind to have it arranged" Ron glared at Harry more hatefully than most Slytherin's as they left with a nervous look behind.

_Early Morning  
_

"Alright Ron" Hermione confronted the red head in the common room, in full anger mode, with her hair buzzing as if electrified and radiating killer intent that scared most others away like the dickens, even Harry was shocked at the intent behind her fury "What the heck is your problem!" Ron huffed.

"Snape just gave me..." Hermione cut him off.

"You've been like this for a whole week, long before Snape got a chance to give you the detention, now spill" Ron growled.

"Where's my sympathy" he said harshly, startling them both "Its always Harry this, or Ginny that...WHEN I MESS UP YOUR NEVER THERE FOR ME!"

"RON, WHAT THE HE..." Hermione began before Ron glared at them.

"Its always, Hermione your so intelligent, or Harry your so brave and valiant and all that trash. Everything always revolves around Harry" Harry twitched.

"And you think I like that..."

"Your famous for just being alive!" Harry's eye twitched.

"You think its fun being famous for that, for my parents being killed, WHO WANTS THAT!" Harry said shocked at Ron's behavior.

"Everyone lets you off easily, you get free brooms..."

"I actually sent the price of my Nimbus from my account to Professor McGronagall's" Harry corrected, he asked the Goblins to do that for him during his second year shopping trip "And the Firebolt came from Sirius, which was practically a 'I missed a hole bunch of Birthday and Christmas gifts' sort of thing.

"Free books..."

"Lockhart was doing that for himself, and I gave them to Ginny, remember!"

"Chocolate..."

"I was attacked by a Dementor!"

"You get away with everything..."

"Sure, trialed but free" Harry said sarcastically

"The Teacher's give you your grades..." Harry and Hermione's eyes were wide now.

"RONALD! DO YOU ACTUALLY SEE PROFESSOR MCGRONAGALL DOING THAT!" Hermione yelled.

"Snape hates me, yet I still pass the class, I passed several tests in Fourth Year Herbology despite the issues the Hufflepuffs had for me during that period in time, Divination regularly predicts my death..."

"So what, Hermione helps you with everything, you copy her work..."

"SHE DOES NOT!" Hermione was breathing heavily.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT SORT OF THING! I LOOK OVER HIS WORK, AS I DID YOURS!" Ron frowned at the past tense.

"Bloody hell your obnoxious, no longer you have no friends but Harry..." with that, Ron stormed off, as Hermione began crying in a mixture of sadness and rage.

Things didn't get any better with Education Decree Number 23...

_Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor, a new position in which a selected teacher by the Minister of Magic is allowed to evaluate the other teachers of Hogwarts, and place all unsatisfactory staff on Probation, prior to a vote of the Wizengamot on their continued teaching. _

_The High Inquisitor also holds the power to draft further Education Decree's to maintain order at Hogwarts by approval of the Minister of Magic and the rearrangement of students in elective classes by request._

And it was after seeing this that one red headed Prefect found himself approaching the office of the now High Inqusitor, as a stern looking woman caught sight of him...

"OBLIVIATE!"_  
_


	4. A new direction, betrayal red headed

Faves 89

Alerts 122

C2's 10, welcome my choice in HP

Review Replies

All; Due to complaints Harry's going to get more involved with things starting this chapter, the last couple were just setting the scene up.

Nightwing; I plan to, but the fact is its Dumbeldore, he's subtle

Animeman; It would appear so

Sachelle; Thanks for that!

Reishin; No, his mind got wiped...

Naruhina; Sorry, I'm not a fan of zombies...and as to Molly, the fact is that James and Lily had no idea of the true ideas behind Dumbledore and Molly. Also, he couldn't use the actual will because if he had, even with Frank and Alice out of it, he could have had a Harry Tonks or a Harry Lovegood on his hands.

Begin

_The headmaster's office_

One man with a very long beard of pure white, dressed in purple robes, was silently gazing into a pensive memory, as he heard those words again and again.

'Neither can live while the other survives'

The fates of Harry and Tom were tied together, all by the sliver of soul that Tom had accidentally placed into Harry's scar. To that, Harry would have to die to see Tom destroyed forever.

A sad fate, for it was such a disappointment to see such a fine boy die, but unavoidable. Thus, the plan.

In his youth, his foolish youth as it were, he believed that magic kind would be best to rule over the non magical. Not exactly like the death eaters who viewed anything muggle as inferior, no he was more or less believing magic of any blood to be superior to no magic at all.

However, Grindlewald, his old flame, proved that was a flawed path. From that folly, he also saw the terror that muggles war could bring.

The Blitz, Dresden, Anzo, Normandy, Stalingard, he even saw Hiroshima.

At that point, he knew the true path, magicals could not hope to win any sort of war with the muggles. They were far too powerful now, and numerous. Even the entire wizarding world together couldn't hope to beat them, and they couldn't just imperious or oblivate them all, for muggle leaders, be it Micheal Ovitz of Disney presidency to Bill Clinton of U.S presidency, David Glass of Walmart or Vladmir Putin of Russia, or even the Queen of TV Opera or the Queen of England Elizabeth...be they leaders of company or countries, had a natural resistance to such controls.

As a few death eaters found out the hard way

The magical world had to be further and further hidden away, but the way they were moving now was highly inappropriate, this blood purity nonsense.

That was the way to extinction

The muggle borns were key to the survival of magic, in their fresher blood, and from that, stronger magic. He was a half blood, as was Tom, Snape and Harry for instance.

The fresh blood could even awaken long lost abilities, such as young Nymphadora's metamorphmagus abilities, abilities that hadn't appeared in the House of Black for centuries, abilities only her muggle born father's genes could revive.

For that reason, the plan was simple, they had to change the views on muggle borns by purebloods. They had to be seen as important.

For that, Harry would defeat Tom, dying in doing so but with that, dispelling the radicals to Azkapan. With their organization properly weakened unlike last time as it would appear, he could stay alive for however long it would take to craft laws to bring in muggle born wizards much earlier.

He had brought it up once, the idea of using the muggle born child detections to remove the child from their muggle families at birth, using a dead at childbirth excuse and a bit of oblivation on the doctors or something, and raising them in the magical world, perhaps as wards of ancient and noble houses, such as Longbottom, Malfoy, or even Dumbledore, for he recalled his brother's line being quite strong. However, the pure blood bigots wouldn't here a thing about it.

Though, there was one who had some interest in the idea, one of the most influential, and with a meeting or two he prompted by chance and a slight mind modification, the plan could start coming together.

Once Voldemort was gone, even if it did cost House Potter, he could see the seeds of the survival of magic growing to perfection...or at least sprouting.

House Potter, he had hoped that trying to get that house aligned to House Black would make things better. The Potters might be a little less, odd, in their behaviors as a house, while the Blacks might be willing to lift their curse.

But to no avail, the animosity between House Potter and the Pureblood bigots was dangerous, for House Potter was the opposite of them, they were all for closer ties to Muggles.

It was rumored they had a lot of connections to the muggle world commercially, however his Goblin contacts weren't privy to that information.

They also had to be cut down without heir lest someone try to track them down and find the magic.

However, if he could manage to put his powerful magical blood to use, it wasn't a big deal. If he could get him close to Molly's daughter, for the Prewett family was an ancient ally of House Dumbledore, he could leave them his riches, and possibly a powerful magical baby as well.

Legally the baby couldn't take his role as Heir to House Potter if the prior holder died before his birth.

In the end, Harry's death would do great good; the elevation of the Weasley's, the suppression of the pureblood bigots at least until he could seal up the last great hole in magical security, and the reversing of the weakening of magic in ancient families.

He was also betting on Harry to be part of some resistance against Umbridge, in the form of some magical training group or something. Further training the other students would ensure less families died out this time. That's why he made Weasley a prefect and not Harry, Harry didn't need that sort of repellant, for most of the students who'd stand up against Umbridge are repelled by such authority, and gave it to Weasley instead to give him the necessary aide that power could give in case he had a fall out with Granger, or vise versa if he had a falling out with Ron he'd still have Granger's help.

The latter appeared to be the case.

_Office of the High Inquisitor_

Ron opened his eyes groggily, as he saw the freaky pink toad lady, Umbridge, hovering over him.

"Honey, you were hit with a memory charm, a quite nasty one too. I am afraid I don't know who yet, but I do believe you have information on Dumbeldore for us? If you do, Muggle Studies is yours" Ron had a pained look.

"Everythings...fuzzy" Umbridge frowned, her A in Charms was showing. "But, I do recall, a few things" he grimaced "Dumbeldore, revived the Order of the Phoenix" Umbridge rolled her eyes.

"So, it would appear he's started his combat arm...who" Ron was strained.

"Lupin...yes him, third year Defense teacher..."

"Damn Werewolf half breed" Umbridge muttered

"...That champion from France..."

"French tart, its a conspiracy!" Umbridge would eat this up.

"Podmore, forgot the first name..." Umbridge's grin was nearly deadly to her face

"Moody..., Snape...that squib Figg...arg my head" he groaned. However, Umbridge was smiling.

Not exactly dire information (A/N, why she shook Marrieta like she did) but useful none the less. She nodded.

"Good boy Weasley, I shall see to your transfer. Your information shall be valuable"

_The next day_

"That git" Harry grumbled as he noticed Ron as far away from them as possible, who appeared positively happy...and with a new schedule.

Which couldn't be good, at all. The owl flying down to Hermione with the Daily Prophet in tow wasn't any better...

"Harry" she said in a stunned voice "Could you look at this..." Harry saw it, and blanked.

_Dumbledore's secret terrorist group exposed_

_Learned no less from an undisclosed insider, the indisposed former leader of the Wizengamot and the I.C.W appears to be forming an army of his own, instead of the 'death eaters' that he and Potter appear to believe are back. _

_The source obtained was apparently oblivated harshly just prior to the meeting, though the Ministry source was able to partially repair the damaged memories. From this source, names of several of the members of this terrorist organization, with the obvious true goal of overthrowing the Ministry at hand, were revealed. _

_Remus Lupin, a known werewolf and former Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher_

_Fleur Delocour, Tri Wizard Tournament Champion from Beuxbatons (For further reading to France's possible allegiance to Dumbledore see page 7)_

_Sturgis Podmore, Wizard recently sent to Azkaban for attempting to enter restricted Ministry Space_

_Alastor Moody, deranged former Auror and another former Defense Teacher _

_Serverus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts..._

"Odd how they forget to mention he was once a death eater?" Harry said sarcastically, trying to break the shock in both their faces

_...(For further information to other Hogwarts teachers possible involvment in this terrorist group, see page 8)_

_Arabella Figg, A squid who lives in residence to Harry Potter_

_It is also highly likely that Harry Potter is a member as well, however the source failed to confirm this information. _

_Forget about so called revival of dark lords, they are the real danger_

Harry was the first to speak after hearing all that.

"Something tells me it wasn't Snape who did this" he commented, leaving their potion making foe alone for once.

Hermione tried to be cheerful "Well, at least we don't have Umbridge till Friday"

However, thing's only got odder in Transfiguration Class, when the elderly, stern looking Professor McGonagall looked particularly tense as the class as they took to vanishing frogs, having finished with snails a while ago.

Towards the end of the double class, Hermione had finally managed to vanish her frog on the fourth try, while Harry, Dean and Parvati had managed to vanish a leg apiece...

Ron however, only caused his frog to turn the odd color and dimensions of a disco ball, not that most of the class actually knew what that was.

"WEASLEY, HOW IS THAT VANISHING! THAT FROG IS NOW TWICE AS NOTICEABLE AS BEFORE, DETENTION!" the class was a little, odded out at how harsh McGonagall was being with Ron all of a sudden.

"Homework, all of you practice Vanishing further. Though I commend you all on your progress so far" she said plainly as she glared at Ron with loathing.

Harry then exchanged looks with Hermione.

"Did Ron?..." Hermione began. Harry looked grim.

_Some time later, 7th floor_

Having finally had a day with no toad related detentions, Harry, having by mistake left a Divinations text book he needed for homework, had went to retrieve it, Hermione with him as a 'I'm with a prefect do not give me detention' thing with Trewalney.

With it back, the two were returning to Gryffindor Tower, as a loud clanking was heard.

"Here that my sweet, students are out of bed, Professor Umbridge was right" the two hadn't brough the cloak because they expected it to be quick, and Filtch free.

He'd report them to Umbrige, and it was blood quill again.

"Quickly, run!" Harry hissed as they ran through the halls, pursued by the ancient caretaker.

"The chase, my sweet! They're pay for this!" They passed by a corridor with the statue of Barnabas the Barmy, as they desperatly were thinking

'We need to find a place to hide from Filtch!' as a door appeared out of nowhere...?

"Odd...lets take it" Hermione commented quickly as they entered and hid there, as the door vanished on the outside.

The duo then found themselves in a open room, with bare shelves and nothing else. Harry frowned.

"This was never on the maruaders map" Hermione was pacing.

"Urg, that was too close, and I have to finish reading up on Arithmancy for tomorrow..."

"Hermione..." Harry began

"If I don't, I'll be behind"

"You could just read that book" he pointed to the Arithmancy textbook, that appeared out of nowhere...

"Freaky" She commented, as Harry frowned.

"I wonder, A guide to 5th year Transfiguration, Charms, Potionmaking..." the books appeared just as the arithmancy book.

"Harry..." Hermione began. Harry frowned.

"Hermione, I think its time to get serious...no pun intended. With the way things are going, I'm probably going to have two enemies, the Ministry and Voldemort. If it comes to something nasty, I want to be prepared, and I want to be ready so no one can just say that 'Dumbledore gave you those marks' or some other slander the Prophet could try. I never really asked this while Ron was around, because it would cause him to do it to and it would probably overwork you a little...but do you think you could help me get ready for my owls, study a little..." Hermione smiled.

"Nice to see your finally taking things seriously"

_A few classes later; Potions_

Snape glided over the proceeding students, taking note of their silencing potions (A potion perfect for shutting up your annoying relatives, his mother using that very potion on his infant self). He took note of how, black, Ron's potion was, it was supposed to be a silverly sheen. Leaving the lone wolf of a lion, he then took notice that five students had obtained that consistency.

Draco, Greengrass, Nott, Granger...and Potter? Was that even possible?

He frowned, before deciding to go and bully Neville instead.

_Transfiguration_

Now onto vanishing sparrows, Hermione, to no surprise, got it at her second try.

What was surprising, was Harry getting it at his 5th try, second.

In comparison, Dean and Parvati, and surprisingly Neville for some reason, only vanished a wing, a foot and the tail feather's respectively.

Ron just caused the thing to transfigure into a Pterodactyl and reek havoc, to another detention

_History of Magic_

For once, Harry actually didn't fall asleep after 5 minutes...it was more like 20


	5. The Legends Appear

Faves 119

Alerts 163

C2's; 12 Power Hunger and Mach38's faves

**ANNOUNCING THE TRIUMPHANT RETURN OF A LEGEND**...cut off so you guys will be wondering who I mean

Review Replies

Narutodragon; I like to update stories constantly, and as I'm doing three stories right now, I update them once every three days apiece (Example; Monday was Moon Heir, Today is Restored Legacy, Wednesday is Last Vampiress, so on)

Raw666; Don't forget his lack of talent

Harliquin; I like to keep my heroes, more to the white side of the spectrum if possible. To me, Grey is for guys like Danzo of Naruto, Riku of Kingdom Hearts and other Anti Heroes.

Leaf Ranger; Ron did it willingly, Minevera just made sure he didn't have as many as possible. Hence why he didn't say 'Kingsley Shaklebolt' 'Arthur Weasley' or 'Harry Potter', though they just assume it.

Reishin; I need the D.A for my plot, so if you don't like it, sorry

Spyglass; The British P.M's were a little off, so the Russians, in fairness, shall remain so as well. That, and I'm too lazy to change it. Oh well, if its not saying bride builder instead of bridge builder, its that

Naruhina; One grey Dumbledore and Good Snape, coming right up. With or without fermarge? Also, can I leave Draco and the other Slytherin males as slightly toned down jerk rapists types? (Not doing it in the common room, which I'd hope the Chamber of Secrets would disprove for the fanon, but being more of the sexually driven types within the bedrooms...I'd have to think on how to put that) After all, as of now, I'm sort of leaning to giving him both Draco Pansy and Bulstrode once the Family Restoration Act comes in...hey need to spice the story up a little.

Animeman; Yes, but he's actually doing it for reasons that make sense, and not for some 'greater good'. Yes, ever since Deathly Hallows Dumbledore has been eating those words...

Also, as a heads up, I'm taking the Movie route when it comes to Educational Decree's, as in making tons of them that make little or no sense. Hey, need to give the D.A a little more push to be made, no?

Begin

_Picadilly Circius, Statue of Cupid/Eros; Muggle London, some time later, now October  
_

The memorial fountain of the Olympian god who spreads love by shooting arrows into people's hearts is normally filled with the large assemble of tourists, or perhaps a few pigeons and doves. However, two odd people were currently sitting next to the aluminum statue, or was it titanium?

Taisune always got those two mixed up.

Dressed in a orange T shirt with a leaf design on it and blackish pants, he was trying to persuade his companion Fluffy, a red head with a large chest, hair that fell down from her head in nine large bangs all over her head, in a black tang top and shorts with a purple jacket tied around her waist, that her idea was a poor one.

Of course, every time he did, she pelted him with the ends of her Mcdonald's french fries.

"Oh come on Taisune" she begged, not using the honorifics for the odd attention it would get from the locals "Can't we kill the pink cardigan creature!" he sighed.

"Really, when did I become the voice of reason? Anyways, Fluffy don't you remember what happened the last time you pulled a stunt like that!" she waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, we accidentally sent a black haired hero with glasses to Dementor Land, its not my fault the M.O.M is less motherly than, well me" said the terrifying entity of darkness.

"It is a big deal when he goes homicidal! But, lets leave stop 136 behind us, and focus on this one, stop 777, amusing how its in a place like that for said stop, no?"

"Well, a girl needs her basic necessities, and one of mine is killing evil toad hags!" She whined. Taisune frowned.

"However, I never said anything about disguising oneself as a Death Eater and ransacking the Ministry for the hell of it" Fluffy piped up.

"Can I burn Fudge's hat?" Taisune nodded, before being hugged by his vulturous companion.

_Hogwarts, one day later_

Another daily prophet flew in to the hands of Hermione and Harry, as everyone was getting odd looks at their papers as well.

"I have a bad feeling its going to be weird" Harry commented as Hermione opened the Prophet wide open

_Strange Act of Terrorosim in the Ministry_

_Yesterday Afternoon, an unknown being, disguised in Death Eater Robes, commenced a reign of terror in the Ministry of Magic. Entering by smashing a hole in the public entrance to the ministry, the unidentified female commenced to stealing all the coins in the fountain of magical bretherin, incinerate the Minister of Magic's hat with an unknown spell, gave the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister, Percy Weasley, a form of torture known to Muggles as a 'wedgie', tossed water balloons at Ministry Employee's Albert Runcorn, Pius Thickneese and Malfalda Hopkirk, detonated several odd paper explosives in the Wizengamot chamber, released a dozen confiscated fire breathing chickens on the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts, set the Centaur Liason Office on Fire, used the priorly mentioned paper explosives to replace several flying memos, set a dozen charmed muggle balls called 'basketballs' loose in the Department of Magical Games and Sports and somehow managed to place a Manticore, Yeti and Griffin in the office of the Senior Undersecretary, said Undersecretary currently the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. _

_The terrorist then fought off two squads of Aurors, including head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour, who the perpertrater personally used like a club to break down a hole in the wall to escape into the sewers with.  
_

_Total damages to the Ministry and related medical expenses add up to about 100000 galleons and 5 knuts._

_"It is obvious rumors of He Who Must Not Be Named's return, as started by Potter and Dumbledore has led to this act of pure chaotic terrorism" quoted the Minister "It may even be an attack from Dumbledore himself"_

_For a description of the terrorist, see page 3. A 20000 galleon reward will be offered for information leading to her arrest or verified death.  
_

Harry frowned.

"That didn't sound like a death eater...or anyone sane, and of course they blame me" Fred chuckled.

"You know, I think I like this chick"

"Yes, I agree" said his twin brother and fellow red haired Weasley, George. Umbridge had a look on her face that screamed 'new Educational Decree'

The Next day, Gryffindor Common Room.

Sure enough, there on the bulliten board was a new Educational Decree, joining the far too many that she had posted, first witnessed by the early waking Hermione and Harry.

_Educational Decree number 24; No flying of brooms outside of scheduled Flying Lessons or Quidditch practice. Any illegal broom travel will result in the destruction of the Broom used to do the travel and possible expulsion. _

_Educational Decree Number 25; No cats are to be in the Hogwarts grounds aside for common rooms with the exception of the Staff's. Any cat found will be boiled into soup and force fed to the student who previously owned said cat. _

_Educational Decree Number 26; Exploding Bon Bons may not explode. Possession of exploding bon bons that do indeed explode will result in two weeks of consecutive detention._

_Educational Decree Number 27; The High Inquisitor is to have final say in all point deductions or punishments given by teachers and prefects, being able to increase, decrease or alter the punishment as he or she sees fit (AKA, hypothetically if a slytherin kills a Hufflepuff in cold blood, he walks free and only looses one point, and if a Ravenclaw First year is late to class because he got lost, Ravenclaw looses 200 points and the boy suffers a detention series for a month. Now even Snape is hesitant to take points from Gyffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw)  
_

_Educational Decree Number 28; No kissing or other acts of affection in a romantic manner in the Corridors. Any students seen doing this will be given a month of detention, separate, pending expulsion. _

_Educational Decree Number 29; No one may spend more than 5 minutes in a Bathroom aside for shower times, Prefects Bath excluded. Any student caught in the bathroom for longer periods will be expelled. _

_Eductional Decree Number 30; Possession of any candy not shown to originate from either the Hogwart's express, Honeydukes candy store or from checked owl postage will result in expulsion. _

_Educational Decree Number 31; No music is to be played during study hours. Any student who is playing music during these times will be expelled._

_Educational Decree Number 32; The Caretaker must inspect all incoming and out coming owl post for any information or product the High Inquisitor sees unfit_

_Educational Decree Number 33; No products created by student (A/N Cough Fred and George Cough) are permitted. Any one with such a product or its creators will be expelled_

_Educational Decree Number 34; The High Inquisitor may confiscate wands if students are troublemakers in more than one class ( A/N Cough, aimed at Harry, but since this decree he has avoided detention so legally Umbridge isn't able to get his wand...even these decrees have some limits)_

_Educational Decree Number 35; All students must wear the Hogwarts Uniform at all times with the exception of bed time. _

_Educational Decree Number 36; Students may not use magic to alter their bodies in any way, aside for registered usage in class. Any student whose body is altered will be expelled _

_Educational Decree Number 37; No students are permitted in the Library after Supper hours or in the respective common rooms between Lunch and Supper Hours_

_Educational Decree Number 38; No products not of educational value as listed by the High Inquisitor are permitted. Any students in possession of such items will be expelled_

_Educational Decree Number 39; Chocolate is not to be placed in any food served in the Hogwarts great hall_

In particular, Educational Decree's numbers 24, 27, 32, 33, 34 ,37 were severe points of contention among the students. However, there was now a new one.

_Educational Decree Number 40; Students are not to comment on the going ons of the Ministry of Magic. Any student caught in this act will be expelled_

"Nasty piece of work, isn't she" a blond haired male in an orange tee shirt and black pants commented, who appeared out of nowhere.

Naturally, Harry and Hermione freaked out.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU...WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, WHO ARE YOU!" the man chuckled.

"I am Taisune Uzumaki, traveler and many other roles. I know who you both are, Hermione Granger, smartest student in Hogwarts since Tom Riddle...or perhaps even since Dumbledore, and Harry Potter, the Boy who lived and is now being slandered by the idiots in the ministry"

"How do you know all of that?" Hermione demanded nervously. He smiled.

"That, if for me to know and you, well I'll let you think about it. Now then, I'm taking it that one Umbitch is out of control" the two chuckled at the nickname.

"Then, I'd recommend undermining her, by mocking her mutilated D.A.D.A classes by not only practicing them yourselves...but in teaching others as well. And, why just D.A.D.A? Why not Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, hell even History of Magic!" Hermione had huge eyes, as did Harry.

"After all, why should it just be you two who are getting in prepared for the O.W.L's of doom?" he commented "And not the owls of doom from crazy Greek owl ladies" he added on oddly.

"Wait...are you saying..." he smiled.

"I am saying. That room you two were having study lessons in would work fine, no? However, before I go, I have three pieces of further advice for you, Harry Potter" he looked into the boy's green, almond eyes, with his blue eyes.

"1, DO not invite Ronald Weasley, Marietta Edgecombe, Zacharias Smith or anyone who appears to be a supporter of the Ministry of Magic or anti Harry. That will only bring trouble" They nodded, particularly about Ron.

2, DO not view Slytherins in pure black and white. There are several who dislike the Toad mockery, oh if Chief got a hold of her...my bad my own rant there, and if you truly want to resist Umbridge you must see all four sides of Hogwarts" they nodded, albeit reluctantly

and 3, and most importantly, Harry, if you should fine a fine young girl, or anyone you care about, do not allow them to die" he was in Harry's face now, hectic "The pain has caused many a young person to be destroyed, and nothing can fill the void!"

"Yes, I understand, sir" Harry mumbled nervously...he was right...and probably knew what it felt like..big time.

Taisune smiled.

"Good luck, Harry Potter, kick Voldybutt in the balls for me" he poofed into smoke...and was gone as if he was never there.

"That, wasn't apparition" Hermione commented.

_Gringotts Bank_

A man was currently sitting, nervously before Ragnok, sweating like a polar bear in Egypt. He was short, probably in his forties or fifties, with balding blond hair and in robes of moderate condition.

"You, wanted to see me Lord Ragnok?" He mumbled. Ragnok grinned.

"Yes, Whitney Greengrass, I did. I do believe, you are aware of our, current issues" the Mr. Greengrass was indignant.

"FIRST THAT BAGMAN FAILED TO PAY ME BACK MY INVESTMENTS, AND THEN THE FOOLISH MINISTRY RAISED THEIR DAMN TAXES AGAIN, NOW YOUR ACTING LIKE YOU OWN..."

"SILENCE!" exactly so "We are fully aware of the taxes on families without Wizengamot seating, and of Bagman, and as to acting like we own your family, we do" he held up a contract "You signed a fealty deal as a method to avoid foreclosure, and now I do believe I have something to pay that debt, that will not result in loss of home or life" Mr. Greengrass rose his head up.

"What, I will do anything!" Ragnok smiled, he had chosen the Greengrass family specifically for this task, from the several families in their debt that they technically 'owned'. Of course, they gave them just the funds for the necessaries, but the goblins did hold rights to their homes and products to sell as they please...

Though they didn't sell humans, that would be wrong

"You have a daughter in the same year as Harry Potter, don't you?" Mr. Greengrass's eyes shot wide.

"Yes, my Daphne..." Ragnok passed the man a pamphlet that said simply 'Investing at Gringotts'

"You see, I require a meeting with the future Lord Potter, however due to, certain issues" Namely Dumbledore who wanted to keep Harry from taking any sort of Potter Lordship so his necessary death would be far less detrimental to the Magical World, in fact to him beneficial, and the Ministry who just hated him "Your daughter shall be sent this portkey, for midnight on the 27th of October to this location, and the port key given to young Potter. Should this be done, we will consider this a fine line of credit to transfer funds to the Greengrass holdings that will, allow you to weather the taxes and the damages of Bagman"

The nervous Greengrass patriarch was conflicted.

"The boy is not as the prophet claims" Ragnok added "Its either this, or your house" he gulped.

"I, will send this by owl immediately!"

**A/N, Congrats to Taisune and Fluffy! However, they will only do one more thing before vanishing again...Um for a explanation, they are characters of mine who due to a mistake in my first, and most successful story, ended up on a trip across the universes. As such, they appear for one chapter in each of my major stories  
**


	6. Quibbler Attacks, Nations follow

Faves 132

Alerts 186

C2's 16, The Reading Room, My Story List, Terra6661 and the Motley Collection

Review Replies

Animeman; You could say that

Shushinking; She gave Percy a wedgie, isn't that good enough?

Harliquin; Pretty much. They are good Deus ex Machina and can be simple ways of revealing interesting bits of information.

Naruhina; I'm not sure, I think its a french topping or something. I'm glad you liked this chapter!

Leaf Ranger; You caught what I meant from the dialogue of Taisune and Fluffy, right? Umbridge's death will be aimed at Harry, and I will not write a Azkaban fic!

Raw666; I like your idea, I'll use it this chapter!

Josh; I took half of them from the Order of the Phoenix Movie and book, though I take credit for 25, 29, 39 and 40. Most of them I just extended.

Also for a note on Bashing, if I bash a character, unless its to over show their stupidity, it doesn't automatically mean Jerks are stupid

Now to begin

_Another day at Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room_

Harry yawned as he entered the lush common room, noticing Hermione asleep on the couch with a book on 'charming paper' and invisibility spells next to her. She had offered to stay up for the entire night to research how to make invitations to that study group the Taisune guy mentioned they should create that would be only detectable to those who'd be interested and not have any loyalty to the Ministry.

He then noticed something else...two something's actually.

_ 5th year Owl Approximates; October 12, 1995_

_O Outstandng_

_E Exceeds Expectations_

_A Acceptible_

_P Poor_

_D Dreadful_

_T Troll_

It was a list of the students academics so far, an idea of their grades if they'd take an O.W.L right at this time. He noticed it was the entire 5th year...

**Draco Malfoy (Slytherin Prefect)**

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration E_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms A_

_Herbology A_

_Astronomy A_

_History of Magic E_

_Care For Magical Creatures P_

_Ancient Ruins E_

Harry frowned at the grades his rival got, before looking at others

**Neville Longbottom**

_Potions P  
_

_Transfiguration P  
_

_Defense P  
_

_Charms A  
_

_Herbology O  
_

_Astronomy P  
_

___History of Magic D_

___Care for Magical Creatures A_

___Muggle Studies E_

**Ronald Weasley**

_Potions D  
_

_Transfiguration P  
_

_Defense P  
_

_Charms P  
_

_Herbology P  
_

_Astronomy P  
_

___History of Magic T  
_

___Muggle Studies O_

Harry chuckled darkly at Ron's grades before continuing

**Hermione Granger (Gryffindor Prefect)**

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms O_

_Herbology O_

_Astronomy O_

_History of Magic O  
_

_Care For Magical Creatures E_

_Ancient Ruins O_

_Arithmancy O  
_

He smiled at Hermione's success, though he didn't have to have a O in Divinations to know she'd freak over Defense and Care for Magical Creatures...it wasn't her fault that Umbitch...that was catchy, was a evil bitch.

What was his?

**Harry Potter**

_Potions E  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

___History of Magic P  
_

___Care for Magical Creatures E  
_

___Divination P_

Not bad...he could see many owls in his future..he then noticed the next thing

___Education Decree Number 41; No editions of the Quibbler are allowed on School Grounds. Any student in possession of the Quibbler will be expelled immediately._

He frowned, what was the toad croaking about now? He then took notice of Hermione raising from her studying induced coma.

She indeed was disappointed by her spectacular grades, by most others standards, before she took notice of the latest rant.

"We should find Luna" Harry commented "I'll get the cloak

___One trip by cloak later_

The H duo were in the owerly planned to be sending a letter to Hermione's parents about her grades, as they noticed Luna appear___._

They had a feeling she'd appear here.

"Luna, what's going on, did you see the Educational Decree!" Hermione hissed, Luna nodded as she took out a Quibbler.

They quickly saw what had gotten up Umbridge's craw.

_Abuse at Hogwarts; Illegal Ministry Teacher abuses power_

_By the Truth master (A/N, Xenophilus keeps a hidden name, that way the idiots in the Ministry can't track him down or blame Luna)_

___The Sacred Educational grounds of Hogwarts School have been violated in no worse way than by our most corrupt Ministry, as they appointed former Senior Undersecretary (If anyone can tell me what a Undersecretary does it'd be appreciated) Dolores Umbridge, the hater of non humans and muggle borns, to the post of the cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts class._

___Quickly, she took to crafting a curriculum more fit for five year olds in nursery school that O.W.L or N.E.W.T level students, and silencing anyone who disagreed with her with extreme punishment, abuse only worsened by her appointment as the 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor', with the ability to enforce any rule she choose or made on the teachers and students._

___ "I was just eating some exploding bon bons, enjoying their exploding goodness" said Dynan Greneda, a Half Blood Hufflepuff formerly in his sixth year "When she came out of nowhere with a rule she just enacted litteraly 2 minutes prior, and expelled me! I barely hid my wand from that Bitch!" _

___"I was suffering from horrific diarrhea from trying some of the Express candy my friend asked me to try which I saved for a time" said one Tiana Dinkle, a Muggle Born Ravenclaw formerly in her second year "When that freak of nature expelled me on some charge of spending more than '5 minutes in a bathroom', WHO CARES!"_

___They and 12 other students like them were expelled by this evil, not even human person for these small things. What's more, rumors of blood quill usage and veritasium threats are abundant. Targets are frequently Muggle Borns, so called 'blood traitors' by pure blood bigots as our government is, and those who support the claims of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore of the return of He Who Must Not Be Named._

___Harry Potter himself is said to have been tortured by blood quill several times, as noted by expelled students Icarus Boras and Marble Granits, both of Gryffindor sixth year who were expelled for the mere act of kissing. _

___"But his story never wavered, the facts are still the same as he tells them" commented Icarus with agreement from his girlfriend Marble "He's either a really good liar or he's telling the truth"_

___Further investigation has revealed that several of the parents of expelled students has sent complaints to the International Magical Education Bureau, or the I.M.E.B. We were able to ask them of this_

___"We have gotten several of these complaints" said SiesSies Raw, head of the I.M.E.B "However, our ability to enter Magical Britain has been hampered several times by the British Ministry of Magic, without a valid explanation! Our attempts to get the British Muggle to Magic Liaison office to investigate is similar, they are similarly blocked!"  
_

___Is our children's education really going to be ruined by our bigoted ministry? Even as we speak, the 12 expelled students have been accepted by the Magic Academy de João of Portugal with the aide of the I.M.E.B, each with magical translators to aide their ability there? How long until we loose all of our students because of the Government?  
_

Harry grinned "This is brilliant! The Ministry's in for it now!"

___The next day, Breakfast_

Umbridge was looking really, really angry. Just the last couple of classes she had put more and more people in detention, proving more of the blood quill theories, as evidently a lot of people have been reading the paper.

Rumors were going on that she was using the school fires to burn all the worried letters from parents who had read the Quibbler's article.

"Harry...did you really..." Neville whispered, as Harry showed his scared hand. Neville paled and grimly went back to his cereal, as another Daily Prophet landed.

Hermione frowned "Its getting worse" she noted the new article

_Nations unfairly boycott Britain!_

_"You have been a disgrace to magic for far too long!" said the American President for Magic, Justin Russo, said in a press meeting as he and several other magical governments have declared whole boycotts of all British Goods and made many hundreds of demands on change to our PERFECT government system, the jealous rebels and alien hordes  
_

_These nations are, as of now, Magical Canada, United States, Panama, Jamaica, Switzerland, Netherlands, India, France, Portugal, Kenya, Swaziland, Australia, United Arab Emirates, Denmark, Latvia, Montenegro, New Zealand, Japan and Ireland...with many more thinking of this idea. _

_Obviously fueled by the laws of the Quibbler, they even go as far to claim that Dumbledore and Potter are right in their claims of He Who Must Not Be Named is back!_

_"Its obvious that the reason you guys are so adamant that terrorist isn't running around is that your actually being run by him now" Said the Head of the Magical Law department of the Magical States Alexis Russo, the priory mentioned Presidents younger sister, in a statement._

_"Despite your many claims to the contrary, you are obviously in the same stink you were 14 years ago" said Minister of Magical France Jaques Fromages "Magical France will not allow any of your kind to pass over. Any British Wizard on French soil will be, detained"_

_"It is obvious the relief money we loaned you has been in vain" said Head Magical Emir Mohammad Alladias, head of the magical U.A.E "We have already arranged for the Goblins to be ready to confiscate the funds back, with interest"_

_However, our proud and great nation will not pay the fees these foreign curs demand of us! As we speak, our delegates at the I.C.W are hard at work to diminish these so called 'fees' and dissolve these 'boycotts' as the foolish acts of vandalism they are._

Harry smiled, there were decent magical governments after all...

_A few more days later_

With the boycotts now coming from magical Egypt, South Africa, Nepal, the Ukraine, Italy, Greece, Spain, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Mexico, Bahamas, Nigeria, Tanzania, Burkina Faso, Sierra Leone, South Korea, Costa Rica, Brazil, Argentina, Vanuatu, Bulgaria, Germany, Belgium, Isreal, Turkey, Estonia and Lithuania, with all of them both boycotting and blocking apparition, portkeys and floo travel, the Ministry was going nuts trying to keep their money away from the Goblins, and thus from the other nations, blocking their territory from I.M.E.B inspectors, and denying things as always

It helped annoy them that the magical governments in the United States Europe who had boycotted them, and several who hadn't, had commented that they believed the return of Voldemort.

Meanwhile, Dolores had continued her stranglehold on the school, with several more decrees

_Educational Decree Number 42; Any student with any product not manufactured or created in Magical Britian will be expelled_

_Educational Decree Number 43; All brooms in possesion by students must be given to the High Inquisitor for 'protective custody',_ (AKA, confiscate any good broom on the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams, however McGronagal, Snape and Sprout had, prior to this, taken the students brooms and kept them for their own, legally maneuvering past her)

_Educational Decree Number 44; No parents are allowed on School Grounds, which she created to give legal reasons for Aurors to keep angry parents away from Hogwarts_

_Educational Decree Number 45; the ability for students to leave during Christmas and Easter Break is now withdrawn_

However, for her things would be a hell of a lot worse now, as Hermione had finished the special invites to the D.A that were charmed for only those interested and anti ministry could see and read...and with an invite to the Hogs head for the meeting.

_Meanwhile at St. Mungo's_

Those who'd be labeled magical criminals in any just magical society, Willy Widdershins and Mundulgus Fletcher, were in the magical hospital frequently mentioned as 'Europe's wosrt Magical Hospital', were in with odd injuries like those of the attack on the Ministry, and wouldn't be out till at least the begining of December


	7. The Family Restoration Act

Faves 144

Alerts 199

C2's 16

Review Replies

Leaf Ranger; They won't last long...he he he

Josh; Your see her next, as proof not all the government is corrupt

Reishin; Don't forget, I took out Edgecombe, as well as taking out the Ministry witness to the DA meeting, so hopefully it should be more difficult for Umbridge to bust them.

Naruhina; Umbridge may be a bitch now, but I made it so she has a lot more power, so this time she has more than just hot air. As to the Ministry, dictatorships in real life will try to make them seem superior to other nations, for example you see this in North Korea. Also, compare them to the Civilian Council...just a lot worse

Chad001; I needed a good MOM who would be understanable, and he came to mind. He also is used to show how pariahish the British M.O.M is compared to other nations, see next chapter

Firebird; Yes, however its not quite time to start, I need the DA for the harem to truly begin.

Begin

_102 floor, Empire State Building, New York City_

The top of New York's second largest building, only dwarfed by the World Trade Center's, was shockingly empty this day, as two government types had 'suggested' that the operators close the floor for the day.

Thus leaving the bright sky deck to the magical government types.

"I hope you don't mind, Mrs. Bones" a tall man with black hair in a armani tux said as he faced the gray haired head of the British Magical Law Enforcement department "But I figured that a nice and remote location would be free of paparazi, which I'm sure you'd be one to avoid" She nodded.

"Thank you, President Russo" The President placed his elbows on the table and looked dead on at the British witch.

"I hope you are aware that I'm not one to change my mind about our embargo, and our statement on the return of Voldemort" Bones flinched.

"Oh come on, don't be a chicken" A second person said, leaning against the wall, frowned. She had hair similar to the president, her brother, but she was dressed more like an American punk than a government agent in her leather jacket and jeans. "Its fun to say that name, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, best give him a retort, Voldemort, you come from Baltimore, Voldemor...!" she hummed as Bones shivered.

"Alex, please do not torture foreign diplomats" The president frowned. She chuckled

"Oh please Justin, if I wanted to torture her she'd be screaming by now" Bones frowned.

"Are you quite finished" Alex waved her off.

"Have some fun, would ya?" Madam bones sighed, as did Justin.

There was a reason she didn't make state visits. Particularly after what happened to the North Korean Minister of Magic...

His wife sued them for 'damages' after that

"I wasn't expecting you to" Bones admitted "That, and please don't quote me on this, blockhead Fudge seems to think that your just being a bunch of brats, listening to Potter. I for one find that while there is no physical evidence yet, that Dumbledore and Potter are probably right. Again, please don't quote me, its Fudge policy to fire anyone who says that"

"I always knew you were my favorite British Politician" Alex chuckled "Your not all uptight or sipping tea all day like the rest of those inbred idiots" Bones sighed.

"I'm taking it that our ministry isn't exactly popular, enlighten me why" Alex frowned.

"Well, obviously you just practically hinted to one reason, the only papers that aren't run in secret, like the Quibbler...is it true that Fudge bakes Goblins in pies...?" Justin sighed.

"Alex, can we stick with the important things"

"But I like Goblins!"

Siblings...great

"To tell you the truth, I think it may be possible" Bones commented "I have seen some suspicious pies in Fudge's office" Alex chuckled.

"Well, never minding Fudge's goblin hate, the only news that you Brits get is that Daily Prophet trash. A paper that is subtly controlled by the Ministry, while usually only to a point of keeping out Britain's issues from public mind, its few slandering to the Ministry are for appearances sake" Bones frowned.

"I know that the Prophet is the only paper in common circulation, I never realized that others were banned" Justin sighed.

"There is also the International Prevention of Magical Torture treaty that you never signed" Bones had a sharp look on her face.

"Look, I signed that decree, however it died in the Wizengamot...bloody wimps can't even sleep at night without Dementors guarding prisoners" Alex had a shocked face.

"You bloody fools, I love British curse words, still use those demons! Your a bunch of sickos, I heard about what happened when Black escaped your 'inescapable' prison, you know Magical Alcatraz never had any escapees, and our main security is the prison being underwater"

"That was Fudge, he put them on Hogwarts grounds...may I be one to comment that he is a very inbred idiot" Bones frowned.

"Lets see, what other treaties have you failed to sign that have been widely signed elsewhere...the House Elves Rights Decree, the Giant Protection Treaty, the Muggle Law Abiding Decree, the Anti Magical Drug Treaty, and of course, the Equal Opportunity Decree, a personal favorite of mine" Bones frowned.

"I never heard of that one..."

"That's because every time it gets anyone near Britain, some spell causes it to incinerate" Justin frowned "And we can't curse break it without that being called a 'declaration of war'. However, its a agreement that sees equal rights of not only men and woman, but regardless to blood and conditions. That includes those of mixed race, Muggleborns and Werewolves. In it, if a person is discriminated against by the government due to such conditions ,they can be trailed on the I.C.W courts, and in private life as well"

"I'm taking it your seeing why your Wizengamot won't even let it in their borders" Alex said sarcastically.

"Why is it a favorite of yours" an astonished Bones said shocked...seeing as how this treaty could demolish half the laws in Britain.

"You see, I am the exact thing that your Ministry would die if they saw, a Muggleborn wizard, and one of mixed race for that matter..."

"Mom's a Mexican, Dad's Italian" Alex informed Bones

"Who rose to prominence with hard work to become Magical President via Election, instead of Wizengamot promotion due to blood like your nation does, and not just me, my Sister somehow became head of the Magical Law department, and even our blockhead brother is an important member of the Charm and Spell Patent office" Justin finished

"Yeah, as the test dummy" Alex chuckled

Justin glared at her "Now, I understand your Portkey will leave soon, so please inform dear old fudge" Alex chuckled, her brother was actually trying to make a joke, perhaps he wasn't a stick in the mud after all "That the Magical States will only lift our embargo if you sign all the treaties, and allow I.C.W inspectors into Britain for a period of no less than 20 years to ensure the laws are enforced, as well as I.M.E.B inspectors, who must deal with your sub par Hogwarts immediately" Justin said with finality. Alex groaned.

"So, it may just be my A in Divination, but I have the oddest feeling that the embargo is probably still on"

"Yep" Justin sighed "And how did you even get an A in that class?" she chuckled.

"I'm just surprised I didn't get E's for Exceeding Expectations just from showing up, oh I remember that party at Salem..."

"That was them celebrating you leaving" Justin quipped.

_Hog's head Bar, Hogsmeade_

"Are you sure about this Hermione" Harry said nervously "I know you did a lot of looking over the rule and the magic, but I can't help but worry..." Hermione sighed.

"Harry, relax, look do any of them look like Umbridge's informants?" she asked as several students began entering the desolate pub, about 31 students

_One long explanation given that was pretty much the same as the book...No one really likes repeating the story, later_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Dean Thomas_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Parvati Patil_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Katie Bell_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Collin Creevey_

_Dennis Creevey (A/N, Fred and George Weasley pittied him) _

_Natalie Mcdonald (A/N, Dennis had a crush and well...)_

_Padma Patil_

_Rodger Davies  
_

_Luna Loovegood_

_Cho Chang_

_Anthony Goldstien_

_Terry Boot_

_Morag MacDougal  
_

_Micheal Corner_

_Sui Li_

_Lisa Turpin_

_Justin Finch Flechy_

_Wayne Hopkins  
_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Susan Bones_

_Ernie Macmillian_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Astoria Greengrass_

_Tracey Davis_

_Theodore Nott_

One stayed behind, however

"Yes?" Harry asked politely to the Slytherin who had stayed behind named Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass was of the rare breed of Slytherin who weren't stuck up and conceited. A blond haired girl of above average height with a slim build, similar to her brunette sister, she never was one of the Slytherin who would insult him and the others of his house, or any of the other houses for that matter.

He never even really saw her look down on anyone...well maybe Crabbe and Goyle, but that doesn't count

"The Goblins asked my family to send this to you. Its a portkey, on the 22nd at Midnight they requested a meeting with you. Don't ask me, I have no idea what its about" she frowned as she handed Harry the 'Investing at Gringotts' pamphlet.

"And how do you expect him to use this inside the castle, only the Headmaster..."

"Can authorize Portkeys entering and exiting Hogwarts grounds" Daphne finished "Yes, I know, I read the book as well, however Goblin and House Elf magic are not affected by the wards. Trust me, if its a prank, as you probably think, your just going to get a dull pamphlet"

_Ministry of Magic_

You'd hope that with the number of nations currently willing to trade with the British Nation being counted on one hand with a few fingers to spare would spire the British to try and change things...

However, you find them instead...

"Alright, the Legislation to legalize the hunting of Mammoths has passed" Fudge said happily, as Madam Bones sighed dramatically.

"They, are, EXTINCT! WE should be trying to fix the embargo problem, not pass laws like that!" Fudge frowned.

"Be silent woman!" Goliath Goyle, the Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Goyle, Death Eater, and barely competent wizard bellowed "The world can't survive without Britain!"

"Those curs will soon be groveling for forgiveness for mocking us" his friend Belmus Crabbe, of similar comparisons, mumbled.

"Perhaps they would, if we listened to their requests" Bones brought up.

"We have no time to change our status quo" Fudge said evenly "we have much more, important things to do, so to our next order of business, creating floo routes to the magical governments in Pompei and Sparta" Bones proceeded to smash her head into her Wizengamot seat.

It was times like this she was glad the Bones were Half Bloods

After several more legislation that was really, really far out of date...and more head bangs

"Minister Fudge" Lucius said coolly "If I may suggest a new piece of legislation" he interrupted suggesting a new law that would make it illegal to enchant Donkey's as weapons of war "I do believe its quite precedent"

Interested mutterings went off around the room, Lucius had immense political pull, and he could hex them all into next week

"I am sure you are all aware, of the declining ability in pure blooded magicals" he said with distaste, to a lot of shocked muttering, as if he spoke of a taboo "And the, comparably better, abilities of those of, non magical heritage" that sent off waves of anger.

"THEY AREN'T DESERVING OF THAT POWER!"

"LIES!"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF SUCH EVILS!"

"SILENCE...continue" Fudge said nervously. This was odd for Lucius.

"Yes, well, the earlier stated facts are unfortunate. Pureblood is slowly but surely bringing weaker magic, and in doing so making muggle borns look better. Normally I'd recommend marrying abroad if possible, but I fear with the newest issues between us and the world...a new approach will have to be taken"

Madam Bones didn't like the tone in his voice

"I propose that those of, different blood, specifically the females, become wards of Ancient and Noble Houses who are only one heir" perverse grins began spreading, as Madam Bones gained an amused smile.

Did they realize they just gave their hated Potter legal right to form a Harem...

"While the male would still choose a, proper wife" as in a Pureblood one "he'd be able to start branch lines of the ancient houses they represent, which then can be selectivly bred, to become, new, legally pureblood lines of that household" interesting, the legal definition, having all magical grandparents without any of them being muggle borns.

"It will take time, but as long as the lines are refreshed, the muggle borns will be put to good use" a few nervous looks from several "As well as the ability to marry the last of female only lines and siring that house's heirs" that got a lot of attention from several pureblood houses.

"All those in favor of the 'Family Restoration Act'!" a loud majority yelled in favor.

_The 22nd, Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room_

It was finally time, and after several more grueling weeks, with the first Dumbeldore's army, or D.A meeting, as they took to calling it, studying, and crazed Quidditch practice, Ginny having taken the place of Katie Bell who had taken to filling the keeper roll, it was only five minutes until the 'Portkey' would go off.

Daphne so far had seemed trustworthy, for that reason Harry was giving her the benefit of the doubt. However, Hermione and Ginny, who had noticed them talking about it a while ago, choose to stay with him in case it was something...such as explosive or automatically transfiguring him into a newt.

Harry noticed several of the newest of the Toad's tirades, with disdain as he waited for the last bits of time to pass away.

_Educational Decree Number 46; No products related to 'Smurfs' in any form are allowed at Hogwarts, educationally related or not. Anyone with such products will be expelled immediately. _

_Educational Decree Number 47; Chocolate Frog cards are no longer to be listed on Bulletin boards as trade offers. Any trade offers for these frogs will leave the posted to face several weeks of detention_

_Educational Decree Number 48; All art and music classes must focus on pieces as specified by the High Inquisitor_

_Educational Decree Number 49; S.P.E.W is here fore designated as an illegal organization. Anyone with S.P.E.W paraphernalia is to be expelled immediately_

Hermione was down after that one, apparently she didn't trust any badge that didn't have a label she knew of.

_Educational Decree Number 50; Exploding Snap is now banned. Anyone in possession of this game will be expelled immediately._

_Educational Decree Number 51; Hens forth students who request meet done in the Kosher style will no longer have this_

So, apparently she was Anti-Semitic too...

_Educational Decree Number 52_; _All potions, after being graded by the potions master_ (Still Snape, who while on Probation like Trewlaney, is safe due to Lucius) _are to be handed in to the High Inquisitor_

_Educational Decree Number 53; No student is to have a pet Iguana effective immediately  
_

_Educational Decree Number 54; Penguins are hens forth banned from Hogwarts._...that was a really interesting joke of Peeves

_Educational Decree Number 55; Teachers are to be willing to perform spells, services and produce potions as seen beneficial to the High Inquisitor_

_Educational Decree Number 56; Students must gain the permission of the High Inquisitor before being part of the Family Restoration Act  
_

Family Restoration act...what was that anyway? This one just came up the other day, he'd see if any of the D.A knew...

Harry frowned as he noticed his watch tick closer and closer, until finally, he and the two girls with him felt the horrific feeling of being hooked in the stomach...

And found themselves in a office with a large painting of someone who looked a lot like Harry...

"Greetings, Lord Potter"


	8. Goblins and Lords, Happy Slytherns

Faves 165

Alerts 215

C2's 17, Fics of Legend

Review Replies

Leaf Rangers; She will be

Raw666; Dolores did cover her bases, and in the short term, they can hold out. They have dragons for potion ingrediants, and they would only start being in trouble after 6 months or so. Of course, after that...

Naruhina; You caught the Educational Decree, right?

Minerdude; That happened a bit after that statement

Reishin; Not bad, I might use some

Also, this story used a world where the Galleon is a lot more and a lot less abundant. Hence why the amounts aren't excessive

Begin

_Ragnok's Office_

"Greetings, Lord Potter" Said Ragnok, a grin on his face "It is a pleasure to see you at last" Harry frowned

"You, you wanted to see me?" the Goblin nodded.

"Harry, do you know who this is!" Ginny hissed. Harry appeared to be confused, but Hermione got it.

"Harry, he's the Goblin King, Ragnok!" Ragnok nodded.

"Yes, I can take it why a Weasley would know of me, being of pureblood, but why you, Miss..."

"Granger, your lordship" Hermione answered "And I know of you from History of Magic class, sir" he actually looked shocked.

"You actually pay attention in that class...what a waste" Hermione blinked in shock.

"Wha..."

"That class is propaganda ridden for Purebloods. That Binns spirit is a pureblood supremacist, and loathes non humans. Honestly, if you listened to that fool you'd think that Goblins and Giants started conflicts all the time, the Giants were always the defenders and we Goblins only attacked 20% of the time"

Harry frowned "Um, sir, I don't think you brought me here to talk about Hogwarts's worst class" The goblin nodded.

"True, I have asked to speak with you, so you may claim your inheritance, and learn of those who are keeping it away from you" he eyed Ginny for a moment before smiling.

"I will tell you this now, by the end of this discussion, you will find much of your life has changed"

_Meanwhile, unused Dungeon, Hogwarts_

Four very naked, very sated Slytherins were barely holding onto consciousness, only the fear of Filtch and the general cold of this part of the castle keeping them awake.

Soon after the recent Family Restoration Act was passed, a qualified Draco, due to his mother suffering from decreased fertility due to her family's inbreeding (A/N, Andromeda also suffers from it, and Bellatrix got total sterility) gained the approval of the High Inquisitor, along with the requests of Lord Bulstrode and Lord Parkinson to help their daughter's carry on their family names.

Needless to say, Draco, Millicent and Pansy were quick to agree.

There was, however, a fourth. While Draco was with Pansy and Millicent, they were to be helped carry on their lines, so they couldn't birth a Malfoy heir. However, there was one girl who agreed to become the next Lady Malfoy.

Hesperia Runcorn was a Pureblood Witch of the Runcorn Family, a Pureblood family on the Wizengamot. A brown haired girl with glasses, she had a younger brother, leaving her family with a heir so she could marry another family as the next lady of the family.

Of course, with this set up, it was a benefit that this girl was willing 'to bat bludgers from both sides', with the others working their ways towards that as well.

A sweaty Draco Malfoy thought himself the luckiest kid in the school, which you could argue. He was doing well in most of his classes, his father was one of Britain's greatest politicians, he was rich, a Prefect, the Slytherin Seeker, and he had three ladies all his own.

While Draco was a jerk, his father made a very distinct line of one of the qualities of a jerk **(A/N, and here comes another character quality I'm changing from regular fanfics**, **though don't worry Draco will still be Draco)**

"Draco, you must never forget, that while they are not Wizards, woman are important. They not only birth heirs, but they have the odd knack for pointing out things we easily overlook"

If Draco had gotten one, positive quality from his father, it was his respect for woman. Lucius had never even thought of using Narcissa as a 'tool' to increasing his political power, and respected her opinions. For that reason, Draco wouldn't even use them to 'reward' Crabbe and Goyle.

After all, that sort of thing easily destroyed love.

Despite his mother's questionable fertility, Lucius and Narcissa were quite in love, and active. Draco had walked in on them a few too many times after all, perhaps that's why he was so pale.

And now he had three witches of his own; Hesperia who had ideas imagination (He he he), Pansy who had the organizational skills to put it all together, and Millicent who was good at getting things done (Who also was a decent cook who could replace Dobby, especially after his mother's last attempt at cooking...and his stay at St. Mungos that resulted)

The two B cups and Pansy's C cups didn't hurt either.

So as Draco and the trio of witches began to the task of finding their cloths, Draco couldn't help but thing 'Take that Potter!'

_Back at Gringotts_

"Why do you keep calling me Lord Potter, anyway?" Harry asked the Goblin King.

"It is because you are" the Goblin reached for a little jewelry box, opening the leather lid to reveal a ring, which had a large, gilded P on it.

Ginny's eyes were wide "The ring of an Noble house" he nodded.

"Magical families, particularly those with a long history, have these rings for important transactions" Harry nodded, remembering seeing rings like that one on Lucius, Arthur, Fudge, even Sirius "So, as transacted from Potter Manor, from Potter's Bar, by the House Elf Frollo..."

"I have a manor..."

"HOUSE ELVES!" guess who

"Yes, you do. Lovely place, by the way. Too bad you can't get a chance to see it due to the school lockdown, and the time it would take to truly visit would be easily noticed by the toad fiend" chuckles "As to the house elves, the Potter family manor is actually run by freed elves who had taken to past Potters and bred. They maintain the place quite well as it is, but anyways, I grant to you, the Potter Ring" Harry took the ring, and noticed how its color shimmered in the light; it was normally a red, but in some light it became yellow, blue and green.

He slipped it on his right ring finger, as a flash of light radiated off it, as the light faded the ring seemed to fit better.

"You are now officially Lord Potter, heir to an account of approximately 1 billion Galleons, making yourself one of the richest Wizards in England, beaten only by a few of the most ancient houses, or very buisinessy ones such s the Malfoy line. However, I'd recommend you hide the ring, the toad getting wind of it will quickly get to Fudge, and that won't end well. It also is good to have a surprise ready for when you most need it" Ginny had a confused look.

"Wait, if the Potter's have a manor, why is it they were at Godric's Hollow?" Ragnok crossed his arms.

"It is an issue, and one which I shall explain. As Lord Potter, you are in possession of several properties in England, including Godric's Hollow, due to the historic significance of the town to your Gryffindor Heritage, though your family has had members in the other houses as well, thus the ring's multicolors. The others are a property on Loch Ness, used for fishing and London, used for political purposes for your family members never really liked apparition. You also own several businesses in the Muggle World, which is where most of your wealth comes in from. You gain about 4 Galleons each day from the several Potter owned investments in several fields, namely as the head of Potter's Ice Cream, Potter's Pencils, Potter's Electric and recently, Potternet, an internet provider, once you minus upkeep and salaries from staff" Harry and Hermione were stunned, for years they had seen these items that Harry, owned it would appear.

"You also have vacation houses in several other locations around the world; a ski Cabin in Switzerland, a Safari Lodge in Kenya, Beach houses in Bermuda and Australia and a room in the International Wizard's Antarctic Lodge. Each connected by a private Floo network, families with houses on multiple locations can apply for one with the I.C.W, though it works only with family members"

"As to why you were there, Potter Manor was known in locations by the Death Eaters, and while a Fidelius charm can hide a house, the death eaters can still surround the house's location. As it is, the Fidelius can be destroyed with certain items the Ministry has in the Law Enforcement department, and the Death Eaters were deeply rooted in the Ministry like ticks. For that reason, they choose the more obscure Godric's Hollow residence, leaving the Manor protected by the much more impermeable defensive charms that can only protect a vacant house, ignoring the Elves"

"Of course, I am sure you know what happened next, Pettigrew, your parent's death...the fame, ect" they nodded

"However, then things get interesting" he frowned "Harry Potter, a prophecy was said that spoke of someone who would have the power to vanquish the dark lord...you"

Harry frowned "Figures"

"However, it also implies that both of you must die" Harry blanked, as Ginny and Hermione sobbed.

"Harry..."

"I said, imply. It wasn't absolute. Divination and prophesying is very vague. However, it is very easy to come to that particular conclusion. Said conclusion is what Dumbledore has come to" they paled.

"Wait...Dumbledore expects me, to die?" Ragnok nodded grimly.

"As far as we can tell, Dumbledore find this a unpleasant, but necessary evil. As such, he finds the death of House Potter to be of benefit to his view of the world"

"His what?" Hermione growled

"House Potter's connections to the Muggle world are of contention to Dumbledore. He fears they could easily lead to the exposure of magic. While he cannot sever them as long as Harry is alive, once the House is extinct without heir the businesses are sold to muggles. The gold, meanwhile, is redistributed...to either a specified recipiant, we goblins, or an unborn heir" Ginny paled further.

"Don't tell me..." she gasped as Ragnok breathed mournfully.

"Yes, your mother is in with Dumbledore on the plan. As it is, we would take the gold should you perish, as you haven't written a will...however it was an idea of theirs to redirect the money to the Weasley's. However, as far as we can tell, only Molly Weasley was involved in it" Harry frowned.

"I, probably would've done that anyway...but Mrs. Weasley...she wouldn't..."

"While House Weasley is decent, House Prewett is more or less a wizarding family. Not pureblood bigoted, but they do disdain on squibs, werewolves, foreign magicals..."

"I see where Ron gets it from" Hermione growled

"Their plan was to get you, Harry, to have feelings for young Ginny, who knew nothing of what happened" he caught onto her fury "And leave her, and thus Molly, the money of the Potter house. House Weasley had already been taking a few Galleons from you prior to this, via corrupt goblins..."

"WHAT!" went all three of them

"It was how your family managed to get through Hogwarts, and I'm able to say at least that you still made a profit still" Harry shook his fist in rage.

"I can't believe it...I trusted her...Dumbledore too..." he growled "So, life a huge lie, anything else!" he was moody again. Ragnok frowned.

"Watch your tone...teenagers. There is also a request from Sirius" Harry stopped his mood train "Who has recently written a will, and requested you be party to it in case something should happen. However, as I doubt you want to read the legal bits, I'll get to the bequests.

_..._

_To my Cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_

_You are a disgrace to my house, and your just plain nuts. Your one of the poster children for what's wrong with Pureblood culture, that Umbridge freak that the Ministry stuck to Hogwarts is the other. I'm very glad you never gave me relatives. For your horror, I hereby annul your marriage, and banish you from the House of Black, and I'll be taking back the 80000 Galleon dowry that came with you_

_To my Cousin, Andromeda Tonks Nee Black_

_You were always my favorite cousin, and it was because of your decision that I got the gut to stand up to my hag-banshee that was my mother. As Lord Black, and without the idiots in our ministry wanting my soul, I hereby reinstate you into the House of Black. I also will give you the 80000 galleons I retrieved from 'dear' Bella. I swear, the next Bella you here about is going to be just as insane...probably doing something like jumping off cliffs or stalking crazy vampires or something_

_To my final cousin, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_I remember when your marriage to Lucius was drafted, Cissy. I know how scared you were, and though I loathe the Malfoy's, your happy now, and its not my place to destroy that. I do take note of your one child status, along with the unstable fertility of Andy, and Bella's hopefully sterility, so I leave to you every book in the Black Family Library that deals with increasing fertility. Just please, if you have a daughter, do not give her a crazy name like Walburga, or well any of your siblings names, no offense_

_To Nymphadora Tonks_

_By reinstating your mum, I instate you. In reality, it isn't a really big deal, its just a fancy name for parties. Anyway, I leave you with 10000 Galleons, and some advice, my friend is a stubborn, but well meaning fool_

_To Remus Lupin_

_My last true friend, I leave you with not only 12 Grimauld Place (For the hope that your 'furry problem' meets my dear old Mum), but also I leave you an account with a measly amount of 70000 Galeons, which recaps itself every month with monies from the Black vault . You have no hope of returning it, since I'm dead, so use it to provide for yourself, particularly decent cloths, and perhaps a few little kids with pink hair. Don't be such a noble git, your just make Harry worse._

"Wait, Remus and Tonks...!" Ginny gasped. Ragnok frowned.

"I don't bother with human relationships..."

"Um, where does the Black Money come from?" Hermione asked Ragnok. He chuckled

"House Black is the opposite of House Potter, as while Potter gains money from Muggle business, House Black owns several of the stores on Diagon Alley, and collects rent"

_To Argus Filtch_

_Your attempts to get me and the gang as kids was always a source of amusement. But, to show that we respected you as a player in our youthal game, I leave you 100 galleons, 4 sickles, 8 knuts and of course, a box of dungbombs! Buy something nice for your sweat...catnip perhaps.  
_

_To Rubreus Hagrid_

_You are a good friend to Harry, so I leave you 10000 Galleons, and as I suspect you'd find better, the Black's book on dangerous beasts and how to tame them. My poor Great uncle Faunus tried and died with this book, but I know you can succeed...by the way a word of advice, do not scratch a Nundu behind the ears_

_To Minevera Mcgonagall_

_You were always a fun old bat, to me, to James, and to Harry. I leave you with 30000 Galleons, and the directions to this fine sea food place I found in Glascow...I'd have given you some Catnip or a toy mouse but I found that to be bad taste._

_To Bill Weasley and Fleur Delecour (Soon to be Weasley)_

_You both were a big help in finding the truth. So, I leave you with 60000 galleons together, and a little beach front property of House Black's called the Shell Cottage. Lovely little place, should be habitable. I know that some don't seem to like your love, but with this, if they rant, you can ignore it. _

_To Fred and George Weasley_

_You both are truly heirs to the Marauders. I leave you with not only the complete list of our planks, put together by piensive memories from both myself and Moony, but 10000 Galleons. I know you already were funded a bit by Harry, but call this a bonus. Now, show the world some pizazz!_

_To Ginny Weasley_

_I have a bad feeling you have found out things aren't all that good with you. You probably are in shock about something. I leave you with a full pardon to any foolish action that some members of your family had pulled against my godson, so even though you were an unwilling pawn, you will not be sent to Azkaban..its not fun. I also leave you a 10000 galleons trust fund, in case something happens  
_

Ginny smiled sadly at that, Sirius didn't hate her

_To Percy Weasley_

_You are a git. I recently read into my history of my family that one Leous Black had a unresolved conflict with one Cedric Weasley in the 1400's. By law, I can demand a descendent to pay back the other descendent. By your ministries own laws, you now owe Harry, a descendent from Leous, 4000 Galleons. If not paid in two months, say goodbye to your job!_

_To Ron Weasley_

_I heard what you have done, you gave several names to that toad! For that reason, I leave you with what you always wanted...I leave you with a House Elf, Kretcher, with an order to serve you until the next Lord Black says so otherwise. MUW HA HA HA! Be careful what you wish for_

_To Draco Malfoy_

_Now normally, I'd banish a git like you, but seeing as your Cissy's kid, I shall spare you. However, I highly recommend you listen in for later. I also leave you with 5000 Galleons, it may seem small, but it can be used for bigger things later, things that can make you not so dependent on your father's money. I recommend getting Goblin advised investments._

_To Arthur Weasley_

_I don't blame you for the bad eggs, Arthur. I leave you with the same pardon as I gave Ginny prior, as the head of house is liable for the action of others, in particular the git before you. I also leave you with a book on Muggle Air travel, so you may finally find out how planes fly. I at least find it interesting. I also leave you with 35000 galleons, try not to spend it all too quickly. Your family deserves it, or most of them do.  
_

_To Molly Weasley_

_You, are a disgrace to humanity. You stole money from the Potter vaults. As it would affect decent humans, I will not demand it back. However, I hereby place a ban of your presence from the following stores which Black house gets rent from on Diagon Alley; Flourish and Blotts, Appleson's Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies and Magical Menagerie. I also recommend you avoid my little friends with the axes, the goblins._

_To Sererus Snape_

_An apology from myself and Lupin, perhaps once we were a little too quick to torture you in some way, however you are still a weirdo._

_As to that, I have set up a 5000 Galleon a month transfer to your own vaults, so long as you provide Wolfsbane Potion to Remus, untainted, until someone with sense fixes the laws in our corrupt land to make it so Werewolves can actually make this potion. Honestly, the Government is virtually all inbred...no offense to those who have brains. _

_To Hermione Granger_

_I was never much for books, so I leave the brightest witch in Hogwarts with the remaining items of the Black Library not given out from earlier. I also leave you with 5000 galleons. Thank you for being such a great friend to my godson.  
_

_To Albus insert names at random Dumbledore_

_Your ideas, are off. You may think your right, but they are wrong. Rethink them, or else..._

_And finally, I leave the title of Lord Black, the wizengamot votes and the Billion Galleon Estate, to my Godson, and descendent of the House of Black, Harry James Potter. Good luck pup, your going to need it_

"Wait...I'd be Lord Black too?" a stunned Harry gasped. Ragnok nodded.

"Correct. As to that, I'd recommend you pay attention to the new Family Restoration Act" blank look from the group "Here's a transcript of what that is..."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL...I'm sounding like Ron." Hermione groaned "That is just...urg!"

"And why would I follow that game, ignoring the fact that as long as the Umbitch is in Hogwarts, I can't follow that law even if I wanted too..."

"You are aware that as the heir of two houses, you have to have a wife for each house" Ragnok informed him "Well, I do believe you are do back at Hogwarts"


	9. Great Lions, Sluggish Snakes!

Faves 178

Alerts 226

C2's 18, now with Chess Games and Pawns

Review Replies

MasterBrattan; I shall try that

Animeman; Correct o mundo

Reishin; Edited

Naruhina; I made a reference? Wow, just like Haku and the evil Rabbits the last time around. It was also not his job to do that, and at the same time Harry isn't aiming for that at the present time. Oh, and you got 5 of them, but there are two more.

Leaf Ranger; As the law was not made for Harry, I had to show that others used it. Draco Malfoy was the choice for this, as he has fresh blood, yet is pure blood. That, and its either give him a harem, or I'd have to give some other rival one, like Sasuke. It also serves at making the story distinct, with not just Harry gaining a harem

Begin

_Just prior to the Gyffindor-Slytherin Match, Gryffindor Common_

After that, revealing, meeting with Ragnok, Harry, Ginny and Hermione had a lot of changed views on things. Harry had taken great care to hide the ring, while he no longer really payed attention to anything involving Dumbledore.

That Family Restoration Thing was still a problem. Harry didn't want to get involved in that sort of thing, he had enough attention on him as it was. However, since the Black Line would pass to Draco or his descendents if he didn't...it was a issue.

Ignoring if he could actually find a girl who'd like him enough who'd allow for that sort of sharing, Umbridge wouldn't exactly allow it. If he even brought the idea up...it wouldn't end well.

Maybe Ginny...he knew she had a crush on him...at some point. However, Ginny was hesitant now, because of the way her mother had acted.

Speaking of the Umbitch, she had been busy all week trying to get the Gryffindor team in trouble for a chance to stop them from playing. However, Fred, George, Alicia, Kate and Angelina had dropped the course in their N.E.W.T years, due to its instability, and Angelina had warned him and Ginny to be very careful.

Apparently, if he got himself in trouble, 'the Potter line would end' or something...shiver. So far Umbitch hadn't gotten a chance to put them in detention, nor any other teacher's punishment to alter.

She had even tried to put out a few new Educational Decree's to get them, to no avail

_Educational Decree Number 57; Any student in possession of a ferret or similar weasel will be expelled _

_Educational Decree Number 58; Students in possession of 'pens' or 'pencils' will be expelled immediatly_

_Educational Decree Number 59; Students who inform the High Inquisitor of any activities unsanctioned by her to her use will be 'rewarded'_ (Harry didn't want to know)

_Educational Decree Number 60; No students or staff may be in possession of 'Lemon Drops'. Anyone with these candies will be expelled_

Harry chuckled, oh sweet, sweet revenge. That toad had asked him what his favorite candy was...perfect opportunity.

Their had been a few D.A meetings since, and a lot of progress was continuing to show in everyone. The idea to also teach other subjects there was really paying off.

_ 5th year Owl Approximates; November 12, 1995_

_O Outstandng_

_E Exceeds Expectations_

_A Acceptible_

_P Poor_

_D Dreadful_

**Draco Malfoy (Slytherin Prefect)**

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration E_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology A_

_Astronomy A_

_History of Magic E_

_Care For Magical Creatures P_

_Ancient Ruins E_

**Pansy Parkinson**

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms A  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

_____History of Magic A_

_____Care for Magical Creatures P  
_

_____Ancient Runes A  
_

**Hesperia Runcorn**

_Potions P  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

_____History of Magic A_

_____Ancient Runes A  
_

_____Arithmancy E  
_

**Millicent Bulstrode**

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms A  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

_____History of Magic A  
_

_Care for Magical Creatures P  
_

_Ancient Runes P  
_

**Neville Longbottom**

_Potions P  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology O  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

___History of Magic D_

___Care for Magical Creatures A_

___Muggle Studies E (He had transferred out of Divination)  
_

**Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor Prefect {For Umbridge was the one to approve any sackings of the position})  
**

_Potions T  
_

_Transfiguration D  
_

_Defense P  
_

_Charms D  
_

_Herbology P  
_

_Astronomy P  
_

___History of Magic T  
_

___Muggle Studies O_

**Hermione Granger (Gryffindor Prefect)**

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms O_

_Herbology O_

_Astronomy O_

_History of Magic O  
_

_Care For Magical Creatures O_

_Ancient Ruins O_

_Arithmancy O_

**Daphne Greengrass**

_Potions E  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms A  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

___History of Magic A_

_Arithmancy A_

_Muggle Studies E_

**Parvati Patil**

_Potions P  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms A  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_____History of Magic P_

_____Divination O_

_____Care for Magical Creatures A  
_

**Padma Patil (Ravenclaw Prefect)  
**

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_____History of Magic A_

_Care for Magical Creatures A  
_

_Arithmancy E  
_

**Harry Potter**

_Potions E  
_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

___History of Magic P  
_

___Care for Magical Creatures E  
_

___Divination A_

Harry yawned, it was a big day tomorrow. Might as well get some sleep

_Slytherin Common Room_

Sleep was the last thing on most of teams mind as 5 of the members of team Slytherin were up and about, bottles of firewhiskey in hand as they bounced about in drunken merriment.

After all, with the High Inquisitor on your side, there was no way that you could loose...at least that was what most of them were thinking.

Draco...was of another opinion

"Will they SHUT UP!" he groaned, covering his head with both of his pillows. His roommates who were not partying, which included Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, were quickly loosing patience.

Nott gulped down a sleeping draught, while Zabini just hit himself with a Stupefy spell, weak enough so he'd recover in the morning.

"Those idiots" Hesperia said, appearing in the dorm room as if she apparated, followed by Pansy and Millicent. Draco sighed.

"Wait, is anyone on the team actually getting some sleep?"

"Pucey is" Pansy commented "Everyone else is out there, being obnoxious" Draco frowned.

"We're going to loose tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Well, they might never make it to the stadium, so we might just forfeit" Millicent tried to cheer him up "Wait, why don't you try to get at least Crabbe and Goyle..."

"NO...that won't work anymore" Draco had a infuriated look "As soon as I asked about the Family Restoration Act...they asked me to, quote and quote 'Share the bitches'" the three girls shivered "I turned them down, and ever since they've been ignoring me" Hesperia sat down on Draco's bed, as did Millicent and Pansy.

"Draco...your different then a lot of purebloods" she smiled "Your family doesn't treat girls with the same disdain as other families do. You don't see us as just chattel, you see us, as us"

"Your family, its a lot closer than other families" Pansy smiled "Your atmosphere, its a lot nicer than my family at least"

"Now, relax Draco" Millicent cooed "Tomorrow is a big day, and while we don't have the time for you to be rested enough and given proper, thanks, we can still stay with you tonight"

"Hespy, Pansy, Millie" the girls climbed into him bed and snuggled in

_Slytherin-Gryffindor Game_

As the game went on, McGonnagal was looking purely ecstatic, Flitwik and Sprout a little dis trodden, and Snape had hidden himself. Umbridge was fuming, and the rest of the professors were looking equally shocked.

"In all my years of reporting Quidditch, I have never seen a game as lopsided as this one..."

"Jordan...oh never mind your quite right"

"...Pucey has the quaffle, the only really awake Slytherin Chaser makes a rush on goal...but Fred Weasley bludgers it off of him, and its caught by Angelina, and passed to Alicia, and Ginny...AND SCORE. THAT'S 700 GRYFFINDOR, TO 0 SLYTHERIN!"

The game had been practically that, with the Slytherin Keeper, beaters and two of its chasers barely conscious, and drunk, it was Gryffindor duck season out of the pitch.

In fact, all the prayers from Slytherin were going out to Malfoy and Potter, for one of them to grab the damn snitch and end the torment!

"Pucey intercepts the Quaffle from Spinnet, but watch out, Bludger from George, he drops it, its grabbed by Ginny, passed to Alicia...DO I EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT!" it was 710 to 0 now.

Umbridge twitched.

"IT would appear that she wants a decree that allows for 'The High Inquisitor to choose to call a rematch for any Quidditch match in the House Cup that is truly lopsided'" the dark skinned professor of Astronomy, Aurora Sinastra, whispered to McGonnagal, who chuckled.

"So true, so true"

"The quaffle passes by George...HE HITS IT WITH HIS BAT...HE SCORES! 720-0!"

"This...its like a dream come true, somebody pinch me" Seamus murmured...OW DEAN NOT LITERALLY!"

Ron was sulking in a dark corner...again all his siblings get the spotlight...damn that Snape from baring his entry

The Slytherin's in their gloomy stands were murmuring to themselves, various comments about poison and torture were being floated by.

"They won't hurt Draco, will they?" Pansy murmured to Millicent and Hesperia worried for their future husband's safety.

"Oh, of course they won't" Hesperia comforted her "They're be too busy killing Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Bletchey and Warrington to do that"

"The Quaffle goes by Fred, he hits it...IT STRIKES GOYLE, THEN CRABBE...REBOUND GOAL!" it was a 730-0 lead at this point.

Harry was flying low on the ground, a golden flicker fluttering over the grass on the stadium floor. Draco tailed Harry Potter, both of them eager to end this game quickly...

"ALICIA KICKS THE QUAFFLE IN...740-0...IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY POTTER AND MALFOY SEE THE SNITCH!" attention was now all on them.

The snith did a complete one eight turn around, going straight under Harry's broom. Harry quickly turned the Firebolt around as he found it flying straight at Malfoy, who had a relieved grin.

Harry flew straight at Draco, determined to get the snitch...

"ANGELINA JUST PLACES THE QUAFFLE THROUGH THE GOAL LIKE A LAUNDRY CHUTE-750-0...WAIT WHAT!" Harry and Draco collided, as each grabbed the snitch as they hit the ground.

Madam Hootch, the Referee, flew down to view the results...

Both of them had their hands on the snitch. She told them to let go, and as it did, the snitch seemed puzzled...

"ITS A TIE!" she yelled "BOTH SEEKERS HAVE GRABBED THE SNITCH AT THE SAME TIME...THEY EACH GAIN 150 POINTS!"

"AND ITS OVER...AFTER 4 UNBELIEVABLE HOURS, GRYFFINDOR WINS BY 900 TO 150!"

Draco groaned "Urg...I can't even bring up the energy to insult you and those blood traitor Weasleys...I need to go to bed...maybe this was just a bad dream" Draco hobbled away

_Gryffindor Common Room_

After changing, an estatic team rushed to the Common room for the victory party, but Harry stayed behind with Ginny.

"Harry?" she asked uncertainly, as he frowned.

"Ginny...I don't deserve all this exitment. It took me too long to grab the Snitch...and Malfoy got it just at the same time..." Ginny glared at him.

"Harry, we still won. The details aren't important. Decides, you still got us 150 more points, we're probably guarenteed the Cup now"

"Now, I do believe we have an after party to get too" Harry smiled as he followed the red head.

_Outside the Slytherin Common room_

"LET US IN!" Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Bletchey and Warrington yelled as the entrance to the Slytherin common room was blocked for some reason.

"I'm afraid, that isn't what you five are getting" the furiously cold voice of Snape hissed "You are all disgraces to the house of Slytherin...you will be serving detention every day for the rest of the month...and our dear high inquisitor agrees with me"

Meanwhile, Pucey and Draco were allowed in, and treated decently

_Gryffindor Common Room_

As the wild party continued...as an iritate Umbridge tried to force her way into the common room to no avail...

"I AM THE HIGH INQUISITOR! YOU WILL LET ME IN, PAINTING!"

"That is not the password" the Fat Lady grinned.

"Harry" Hermione told him "Hagrid's back!" Harry nodded.

"We're see him after this..."

"WHEN I GET IN THERE, I WILL PUT YOU ALL IN DETENTION!"

"Well, lets wait till the Toad leaves, anyway"

The fat lady smirked

"And when do you have the authority to do that...and also, what you said was also not the password"

Needless to say, two new Educational Decrees were passed the next day

_Educational Decree Number 61; The High Inquisitor has the authority to choose to call a rematch for any Quidditch match in the House Cup that is truly lopsided_

_Educational Decree Number 62; All passwords must be given to the High Inquisitor effective immediatly_


	10. The start of magical bonds

Faves 189

Alerts 237

C2's 20, Harry Potter and...as well as Favorite Stories that I like

Review Replies

All; Due to many complaints, I shall no longer use Draco as I did before, and I will speed the plot up a little more.

Also, to complaints about the fate of Umbridge; I used Taisune and Fluffy's discussion for a reason. Umbridge could die choking on a piece of toast while Harry was out conscious, and the Wizengamot could send him to Azkaban. Her death would just be unpleasant.

RB2312; Probably...perhaps even a team of first years

Leaf Ranger; See above no kill Umbridge claus.

04farrellr; I would, however issues from flames have supperceeded them. Sorry, they're getting a moratorium for a while, though I may use it later

Raw666; Umbridge may resort to that...later

Animeman; Yes

noshadowone; I'm using the report to help show how the different D.A is improving people across the board. Also, I like the Unwanted Harem type, I used it with success in my Naruto story Mysterious Power, as quoted by this

_"Man, you want a Harem? What sort of sick psycho pervert wants that?" Gaara eyed him._

_"You" Naruto slumped._

_"Hey, I have no idea how that happened! I never wanted it, it just, happened_

In my eyes, a person who seeks out a harem in lust is immoral, someone who ends up with one due to love isn't. The girls start it to show that THEY want it, and its not forced. I don't do enslaved harem's, hypnotized harems...the like. I also am using the Draco thing to show that Draco is not a scumbag like he is in half of all Harry Harem stories...I take great lengths to make my stories distinctive, and the Draco harem was one of them.

Chad; I will leave the bugger alone for a while now

Naruhina; That was it practically

Bobmin; You did catch this was a humor story, right. The thing is, I'm trying to use the chapters to show why my versions of the characters would obtain better grades than canon, while also giving some characters details. But, I will lessen up on the decree's

Begin

_American Magical Capital; Somewhere under Washington D.C, President's Office, some time later that month_

The office of Justin Russo was that of a proud, but decent man. The mahogany desk with highly organized papers, the framed Outstanding N.E.W.T's in Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Magical History, and an American only course called Magical Languages. They didn't do Divination.

An American flag was hanging on the side of the wall, near a Floo connected fireplace, a family photo of his family; Alex giving him bunny ears in the photo as well along with jerseys from the United States Quidditch League, including the Finches and All Stars.

After all, you can't play favorites...that always led to political issues.

"So, I owe Max a Galleon" he mused as he read the _Magical Times_

_Some control in Britain_

_The pariah magical nation, whose crazed crackdown of education and denials of the recognized returned terrorist by the Magical States, most of Magical Europe, Magical Japan, Canada, Isreal and India, Voldemort, has been recently brought to a ceasefire. British Magical Law enforcement head Amelia Bones recently managed to put a check to 'Educational Decree's' that had been strangling the magical school of Britain, Hogwarts. That and her recent work on the refocusing on important legislation gives hope that the situation in Britain can be resolved.  
_

It was a small article, not far from the comics...ah Magical Doonsberry and Garfield.

Britain was still a problem though, they still weren't cooperating, and their mammoth hunting law had worried him.

It took far too long for the head of the _Magical Department for the Protection of Magical Beasts,_ Jake Long_, _a fellow New Yorker_,_ to finally figure out a way to magically re breed Mammoths; several ancient potions required their tusks for ingredients and their costs were sky high because of how rare a useful tusk popped up in Russia or some other tundra. (A/N...Despite them being Ice age beasts, I wish to thank Bobmin356, a flamer, for indirectly giving me the inspiration for this...)

There had always been rumors in papers such as the Quibbler that there were some surviving wild herds in the remote parts of Siberia, however if they were they were as elusive as the Crumble Horned Snorkak (A/N, there are occasional rumors of their continued survival, see the Wooly Mammoth page on Wikipedia)

Among the potions that Mammoth Tusk were important ingredients in included one of the best Magical remedies for Hypothermia, a hair regrowing potion and a potion that amplified a person's hearing.

Did they have a feeling that they had accomplished it? Did they want to get Snuffleupagus and the rest of their secret Mammoths? At least Bones had gotten rid of those laws that they used as merely to say 'The magical government has passed dozens of beneficial laws to help improve our lives' sort of thing...

Hmm...perhaps he had a new way to aim at Magical Britain...and not in Alex's idea of it.

Magical assassination was always a last resort. But first...a few calls

_The next day, Hogwarts_

It had been quiet...far too quiet for a while. No new decrees, no Harry bashing in the Prophet...

Though a few coupons for Florish and Blotts quickly gained Hermione's attention.

Hagrid had returned, bruised for reasons they had no idea of, and while he was warned of some, issues such as red heads, Umbridge quickly managed to put him on Probation...even though all his lessons were on creatures that, by Hagrid standards, were safe and informative.

The Thestrals were an interesting lesson, ignoring the toad, the reteaching of the Hippogriff lesson was also a nice lesson, as Hagrid had told Draco to stay away from them, the Kneazle lesson was interesting, though how he kept them from Umbridge's soup pot was anyone's guess and he even got permission to show a Golden Snidget...the snitch's precursor.

Luckily, with the threat of sacking and Hermione drawing up a guide line that was both 'interesting' and 'toad proof, he cancelled the Graphorn lesson...and the rumored Chimaera lesson.

As they walked in however...it was like gravity had doubled.

"Man, that toad is angry" Dean grumbled "This killer intent..."

The toad indeed was growling in her throat, disturbing the other professors horrifically.

"Hermione...please tell my your getting the prophet today" Harry asked as they sat down for breakfast, as the delivery owl swooped in, and flew away in fright after dropping its passage.

Oddly, a lot of Owls flew away similarly.

"Oh boy..." Hermione groaned. "This is going to be fun"

_WE DO NOT EXIST...so says Russo_

_"The standards of the I.C.W state that the right to exist as a magical state is one that properly recognizes all" said the Muggle born upstart in a statement just yesterday "As your nation clearly will not follow them, to us, your nation is nonexistent!" _

_In this bold and foolish act, the Magical United States retracted recognition of our fine nation, presenting itself a bold 'list of ways' for us to regain their recognition_

_1; Sign all the treaties as sent to your head of Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, and see them enforced_

_2; Replace our hereditary Wizengamot seatings with elected seats_

_3; Create a direct vote for the post of Minister of Magic_

_4; Cease any and all government level discrimination against those of mixed race, muggleborns and non humans_

_5; Pass equal right amendments for males and females_

_6; Should you fail to do this, you can rectify yourselves by appointing Amelia Bones as Minister of Magic, and keeping her on the job for a year._

_Similar bold claims and retractions of recognition were done by Magical Ireland, Canada, Mexico, Spain, United Arab Emirates, Australia, Egypt, Guyana and Andorra, with several other nations considering this betrayal._

Harry frowned "Why do I have a bad feeling Susan's in for it..."

Neville frowned "I don't get it. What's so bad about not recognizing it?" Hermione sighed.

"Neville, that is a huge statement. Not recognizing a nation as they did is a higher level of ignorance. If enough nations follow the States league...the I.C.W will ignore us as well...and after that what economy we still have will be decimated" Hermione gulped as she saw...another article...

That seemed to have been hidden away for some reason

"Harry..." his eyes went wide, as did anyone else who saw the paper.

_Mass Azkaban Breakout; Black Prime Suspect_

_Earlier this morning, our troubled but grand nation found itself in even greater problems with an unknown attacker striking the prison confirmed by Minister Fudge earlier today. The breakout, caused by a powerful exploding charm of some sort, released all the imprisoned Death Eaters and various other criminals from captivity, with the guards and several other prisoners, such as Sturgis Podmore, killed in the raid. _

_"It is obvious that Black is rallying them around himself, to finish his **DEAD** masters work once and for all" The minister commented. "Or perhaps those barbarians from across the sea have decided to make Potter's illusion a reality!"_

Rewards for information leading to the death eater's arrest or death will be rewarded.

Harry smiled.

"This could either be a good thing, or a bad thing" Hermione gave him a questioning look, before she heard whispering.

"Why would Black go back to a place like that...even briefly?"

"No sane person would let those freaks out"

"Only You Know Who could use a blasting charm of that power"

"Perhaps Potter isn't a nut job after all" Hermione smiled

"Oh...I see" and it could be bad because Voldemort now had his big psychos back

_Herbology Class_

The normally relaxed, if dung smelling greenhouses of Hogwarts are normally a peaceful place, if one ignores the several lethal plants here.

However...

"WHERE IS MRS. BONES!" Umbridge burst into a lesson loudly...

"Professor Umbridge" The plump, short, elderly Professor Sprout greeted coolly " I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt my second years" Umbridge then noticed that the whole troop of students were short...too short.

"Um...what class does she have now?" however before she was supposed to, a vine grabbed her leg...and something bit her...

"OW!"

"Sorry, Professor Umbridge...the Venemous Tentacula is teething again...and it still doesn't like you. Um...Students, follow me as I take your, um..."

"Can't you leave her?" one of the kids asked. She sighed.

"I wish I could, but if she died like this...it would be too obvious. However, be free to drop grounded itching ivy leaves on her"

_Room of Requirement; Same time_

The particular reason for the missing Susan was it was a D.A meeting. Technically, it was a study period, so thus they choose to study D.A stye.

There were two types of D.A meeting. There were the normal kind, more for the practicing of magic for fighting. Hexes, Jinxs and the rest of the conundrum.

Then there were lessons specifically for those in their O.W.L or N.E.W.T years, that did work on other classes as well.

In particular, Potions and History of Magic was a focus of review. Luckily, several of the D.A, such as Hermione and Daphne, were good at those lessons are were able to help those who were of less skill.

For instance, Harry was giving Susan Bones a bit of help in the Transfiguration Department.

Susan was a Hufflepuff, a red head with no close relation to the Weasley's who wore her long hair in a plait. She was shorter than average, though she did make up for it by being one of her year's most top heavy students.

"Try doing the flick for a second longer" he advised as she tried...and managed to turn the frog into a lamp.

"Finally!" she cheered, before frowning. Harry smiled sadly.

"That article isn't going well, is it?" Harry asked. She nodded sadly.

"Crabbe and Goyle accosted me earlier" obviously she had spent far too much time with her aunt if she used words like accosted "Luckily, Professor Hagrid was in the area, and those two delinquents are scheduled to a new, alternate course, for the next Care of Magical Creatures class" as in, collecting stool from magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest. (A/N, that does actually have a point, as you can learn a lot about an animals diet from its...droppings) Giddy-Plank had stayed around as an sub for him that day, which was more or less for the Theory department which Hagrid wasn't as good with.

The two trolls had, well, troll grades there anyway, so it didn't matter if they missed another class. Umbridge wouldn't care either, she and Snape still were after their necks

"Also, people are asking me, about the murder of many of my family during the last war" she smiled sadly "I'm taking that your getting that as well" he sighed.

"Well, better then seeing me as a raving lunatic. I think a lot of people are starting to believe me...or at least not see me as completely mad"

Harry chuckled "It probably helps I'm not having any more weird dreams"

"What?"

"Its complicated"

_A few days later_

Umbridge had, unfortunately recovered, Fudge having sent one of his healers loyal to him from Saint Mungo's to do it, instead of leaving it to Madam Pomphey and her 'Dumbledoreness' to do so. So, she was a in foul mood, as Filtch dragged Harry into her office.

"Mr. Potter, how dare you!" Harry had a confused look.

"Do what?" she slammed her meaty hands on her table.

"YOU SENT YOUR LIES TO THAT LIBEL INFESTED QUIBBLER!" Harry still was confused.

"Again, what?" she seethed, as she waved her hand, allowing a cup of pumpkin juice to appear, to which she added a vial of clear liquid.

"DRINK MR. POTTER, OR I WILL EXPEL YOU!" Harry drank it reluctantly...after all she couldn't get away with poison, could she?

"Now, WHAT IS YOUR NAME!"

"Harry Potter"

"STATE IT FULLY!" What was she getting at...

"Harry James Potter"

"Good, now, DID YOU SEND LIES TO THE QUIBBLER!"

"No..."

"Did you send anything to the Quibbler, at all?" she seemed deflated.

"No..." the door burst open as a horrified McGronagal stared at Umbridge in shock.

"UMBRIDGE! HOW DARE YOU USE VERITASIUM ON A STUDENT!" she scowled, as Harry realized what she had put in her drink.

Good thing this Quibbler thing came up

"How did you know" she scowled, not knowing she had missed a nearly headless informant

"A ghost informed me that you requested Mr. Potter's presence, and as his head of house, I am entitled to his punishments in the school. Now then, Potter, DETENTION...if that's okay with you" Umbridge smiled sadly...her fun was ruined but still, torture the upstart. Harry's eyes went wide, before he caught on.

It was just to get him out of here.

"Most certainly..." the Transfiguration Professor dragged Harry out of the room, but as soon as they were out of earshot down the hall.

"Your detention shall be served in my office, helping me evaluate the ability of our house elves to cook without chocolate" she said with mock seriousness "Miss Lovegood will be joining you" she then looked around for anyone of interest who might be listening in, before continuing "It would appear that Miss. Lovegood tape recorded one of your conversations about his return, and sent it to the Quibbler. All day letters have been coming in about your admission, its a three way split between people believing you, people who still think your starkers and those on the fence. Though I do wonder how she got real Veritasium, Snape only gave her fake ones that wouldn't have had you talk with so much resistance"

_A very fancy estate, Sunderbans Swamp, India_

The Sunderbans, a swamp that was unique in the world. Not for some magical plant or tribe, and not just for being the largest single block of mangrove swamp in the world, but for all of it its man eating Tigers!

No one really knew why they liked humans so much...and few really tried to ask one.

Though the swamp was protected, a few people took the risk and illegally entered its deeper areas for wood and honey.

Those fools would then become dinner

However, a particular island off the immediate coast of the swamp, in the sunny Bay of Bengal, had magical wards to ward off issues such as muggles, hungry tigers and the occasional disaster. Its prestine sandy beaches framed the majestic palace of the Patil family.

The Patil's were one of Magical India's most prominent families. Two of India's magical government ministers had been Patil's, and several Patil's worked in other departments, however unlike government types of similar stature in Britain, they had humility and didn't look down on anyone.

Perhaps Indian's just had more humility in general?

However, in the study, lined with hundreds of thousands of ancient texts, ranging from ancient magical times to the present, sat a middle aged Indian Wizard in fine looking cloths.

Behula Patil was the head of the Patil family, a respected wizard and an important member of the Indian Ministry of Magic. Not the minister, he never was one for that sort of thing, nor was he the guy who payed the greatest bribes, he was actually the head of the Department of Education, who oversaw the magical academy of India; Aśōka kē jādu'ī maṭha, The Magical Monastery of Ashoka. Despite its name, it was actually a multifaith school, though they did have to arrange lessons and houses to allow for India's various religions not to conflict with each other.

He was also the Uncle of Hogwart's students Parvati and Padma, whose father, his brother, and sister and law had moved to Britain as the Indian ambassador to Britain.

Even with the breakdown in relations with them, his brother still had enough money so he and his family, who lived in a magicals house that had been provided with Goblin help...he had a useful friend in the Delhi branch, could stay there for at least for his nieces education.

Speaking of which...

In his hands was a book, and ancient tome written in only the ancestral languages of the grand land of India, before any other had attacked the land, however it was not just a tale of ancient heroes or gods.

The book was the family story of House Patil. All heads of house of any line that was truly Ancient and Noble...while not as big as in Britain, you still had such houses in other lands, though there were far less then Britain because they were less important. The book, which could be made with a very difficult combination of charming, runes, arithmancy, and transfiguration, had a complete list of Patil's throughout history. It also listed those they married and if they had a soul bond.

A soul bond was a magical form of marriage. You could marry in the muggle style, and have all the joys that come with cheating allegations, divorce threats and the like

A soul bond, however, was a longer lasting bond, as in eternal. You couldn't choose it, and oftentimes there were several 'possible' soul bonds on a person at any time. The bonds could form from shared attributes, understandings, compatible magic...however it couldn't work on closely related magicals and the bonds worked on love, and not on lust.

Hence why few had it in Britain...as far as he knew, as it was mostly found in relationships with Muggle Borns...though some guy with a last name like Malf or something had it as well despite he and his wife being purebloods.

The bonds, however, weren't anything unless they were 'finalized', in a most naked manner of sorts. The result was a much stronger relationship, with more magical children than regular partnerships. As it was, a witch only could have one complete soul bond at a time, while a wizard could have several of them...though that wasn't really of common knowledge.

As far as study went, a soul bonded pair could allow a third party in if the third was also soul bounded, though it always was awkward. Though these days you rarely saw this sort of compromise, except in places such as Utah (A/N, I mean not to offend Utah born readers of the Mormon Faith, I know you all aren't like that. However, as Wizards are generally a old fashioned, conservative lot, they'd fall under the old traditions more)

Of course, you didn't just need one of these tomes to figure out soul bonds. There were other ways of detection, such as Patronuses (A/N...to put that into perspective, this shows that James and Lily Potter had a soul bond as their patronus's were of a Stag and Doe, while Snape could have had one with Lily as his was a doe as well, and Tonk's werewolf Patronus is another example of this, though it will be completed).

And according to the Tome of House Patil, it appeared his Nieces had a soul bond of their own, to the same wizard, who appeared to have several other fledgling soul bonds.

Interestingly, it was Harry Potter...Behula smirked.

"I don't know if I should show annoyance, or pity, to him"


	11. Horcrux Health, Christmas Deer

Faves 204

Alerts 256

C2's 21, with Independent Harry Potter Fics

Review Replies

Leaf; I am going to focus more or less on the Harry now, instead of the big picture as it may have been earlier

Dragonbard; I am taking your advice and leaving that aspect alone for now

Timber; Well...lets see. Snape is not a child raping, Lily lusting bastard (The soul bond explanation cleared that up). Dumbledore isn't a pureblood supremacist, Ron's betrayal was explained, Lucius isn't a wife abuser, Draco isn't of that mold as well, Ginny isn't a whore, the D.A does more, Harry didn't get kicked off Quidditch...and I'm using the international scene more

Reishin and many others; I really did make a funny ending line, didn't I?

Well, I put the foundations down; Ministry in trouble, why Harry and the Girls are together...now I can speed it up a little

Okay, I'm going to get this done now, the fact is that I will be busy on Tuesday and after that I will be on vacation. Due to that, it is likely that the update cycle will be disrupted, so don't panic if I don't update.

I am back to the story

_Some dark place far away but still in England_

A large snake was hovering above an examination table, a blank faced person in doctor like clothing was looking over it.

"Well, what's wrong with her" A man demanded, though he looked like no man should. He had skin the color of faded alabastar, with reddish eyes and a snake like, slitted nose. His body was thin like that of something from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Though he was nowhere near as nice as Jack Skellington.

The nurse was blank faced as she responded "Your familiar appears to be suffering from something that's impacting the..."

"Yes, that" he said coolly. He had taken a lot of risks finding and imperioing a St. Mungo nurse to figure out what was affecting his pet. Nagini had been suffering from odd symptoms recently, symptoms that were causing her to be weak, sluggish and at times near cationic.

He wouldn't be able to send her on missions if she was like this.

He had put specific instructions in her not to mention the Horcrux in her after all, which was being affected. After all, a legilmens user around her could hear some, unfortunate, things from that.

"I would recommend figuring out what was affecting her there, if you don't I will be unable to recommend a healing solution" Voldemort sighed.

"Your diagnosis was, helpful. For that reason, I will not kill you. Return to the hospital, but be ready to head my call again" the nurse bowed.

"Yes my lord" she apparated away as Voldemort lounged around, the great snake curling up as if desperately seeking warmth.

What was going on with her? It was for that reason that he had sent Bellatrix and Lucius...

Speaking of Lucius, the long haired blond appeared before him.

"My lord, it has been retrieved" he presented the dark lord with a ring, a crude looking ring with a stone. Voldemort nodded.

"Good work, Lucius" the man apparated away again, thankful that Voldemort had supplied him with the way to keep the ring from killing him, as a crazy looking woman with black hair and that black family elegance in her apparated in as well.

"My Lord" she said with great reverence "I regret I took so long in following your order, however I had to find an imperio able goblin to retrieve this" she gave him a golden cup.

"No matter Bellatrix, you did a fine job" she nodded as she left. The man eyed the two objects that his minions had brought him, and frowned.

Both the golden part of the Gaunt Ring and the Golden cup of Hufflepuff were starting to look a little tarnished...but why? Nagini, the ring, and the cup were all acting up for some reason...as if ill.

This would not stand, for they were containers of his soul...if they were ailing it would be detrimental to his immortality. At the same time, these two were his most vulnerable soul fragments.

The locket of his ancestor Slytherin was safely in the cave, guarded by Inferi. The Diadem of Ravenclaw was hidden in the Room of Lost Things in Hogwarts...right under the buzzard's nose. The Diary was destroyed anyway...his soul was safely in seven pieces...

..

..

..

The idiot really had no idea

_Christmas Time; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Things have been of mixed blessing at Hogwarts school as of recent. As of recent, the Ministry of Magic had forced a change in curriculum in Herbology, the classes were now focusing more on growing food to feed the British Magicals as their political situation got worse than actual learning.

Thought it was, somewhat interesting, to see they were actually being slightly proactive to prevent a famine. Or at least, one of the smartest and least, retarded, members of the government, aka one four eyed red head with a owl named after a Greek deity, had a good idea

The D.A continued its work, as the members continued their exponential growth across the board, to a point that if the D.A were to take their O.W.L's, only one class had the hope of bringing a failed grade (History).

Even Seamus had joined the D.A, though he had catching up to do

Of course, it wasn't just learning, as some romance had begun to form in the D.A. Neville seemed to be spending quite the amount of time with one Hannah Abbot, and Harry was quite sure that he had spotted the twins with the two chasers their age.

And even unknowingly to Harry, some chains of amor had been forged for himself as well

However, with the entire class stranded in the castle due to Umbridge, the D.A was moving fast...and the 24th came with a quiet convenient lesson.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, as a large silver stag formed, hovering a few centimeters above the ground and glowing like a miniature sun. The group around him gasped in amazement.

"That's a spell?" Dennis Creevey, the shorter, mossy boy of hypershire born, said in amazement. Harry nodded.

"Yes, a spell that Professor Lupin" those who knew of him smiled fondly, though Nott seemed a little less fond "taught me to deal with Dementors, which is called the Patronus Charm...if any of you remember they really don't affect me that well" Little Natalie frowned.

"Dementors?"

"Think giant, happiness sucking fiends that make you feel your worst memories" Natalie shivered in fear

"Now, its a difficult spell to get, so it will take some practice...while doing it try to focus on happy memories" so a few hours were spent as people tried to focus on happy thoughts...

Some people had no hope at it, for instance Nott. Harry frowned at that one, Nott's dad was a death eater, but he wasn't like Draco, Crabbe or Goyle. He never called Hermione a mudblood, he didn't have that pureblood, I am better than you all because I am inbreed, air to him...what was his story?

Even Hermione was struggling...which was a first in anything that didn't involve Divination

While those who seemed to be in a constant state of happiness, such as the Creevey Brothers, had Labrador and Golden Retriever patronus's flying all over the place quickly.

However, as the lesson drew on, more and more patronus's began appearing. From Cho came a swan Patronus, Ernie had a boar, Neville, after a lot of effort, managed a giant behemoth with giant claws and a sloth like face, Harry thought it was some ancient, behemoth sloth thing, and Fred and George had a duo of monkeys flying around, though they had differences; one was more of a spider monkey to a Columbus monkey...

Even Seamus managed to get a Fox despite it being one of his first lessons

Then things got...odd

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Hermione finally managed, as a burst of silver light that formed...a doe?

A lot of looks came at that

"Well...um...I actually have no real idea what causes Patronus's to take their forms" Harry said nervously "Though if I had to guess at least one, Malfoy would have a ferret"

Meanwhile in his bed, Malfoy shivered in fright...as if someone just predicted something horrific

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ginny growled, rapidly swishing her wand against and again "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"..."EXPECTO PATRONUM!" her own patronus formed...another doe.

"Lucky" Ernie coughed. Harry frowned.

"No really, I have no idea what that means...um Parvati, you pay attention in Divination, Professor Trewlaney never..." Parvati frowned.

"No...but something seems, familiar..." she pondered.

"Odd, I never saw a door here before" a sweet voice said. Harry and the others exchanged terrified looks as the voice of Umbitch rang out.

'I wish the door had a lock" Harry whispered a padlock formed on the door as Umbridge began shaking it violently, sending vibrations across the room.

"Wait" George whispered as he drew his wand and cast something, as did his brother as well as Harry...as everyone got the feeling of being soaked in egg goo

"Oh, a disillusionment charm...impressive" Hermione admitted..."Though when did you guys..."

"Picked it up first year...we were bored and stuck in the Library"

Harry shrugged "Moody used it on me, so I thought about learning it" he admitted, as the fiend continued to shake the door violently...

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

'Hide everything' Harry prayed as the room became vacant as Umbridge blasted the wall down, steaming around the room like a flesh eating stork...just no where near as interesting...

For five tense minutes, she felt around on the walls, as if finding secret passages. Luckily for them that she didn't expect a disillusionment charm...or probably that it even existed.

"PROFESSOR UMBRIDGE!" the short hag turned around to spy Professors Mcgronagal, Sinastra, Sprout and Flitwick glaring at her. She smiled.

"Hello"

"You destroyed the wall! That's vandalisim!" The scottish head of Gryffindor scolded. She smiled.

"But I thought this room was being used for illegal, nasty things" Mcgronagal smirked.

"You could say the same thing about your office..." Umbridge was about to scream...

"Now, I do believe you have a wall to fix. Blasting walls into this empty space is very detrimental to the castle's structure..."

"BUT THERE WAS A DOOR..." Umbridge sighed as she dragged the toad out as she gestured to Flitwick, who grinned.

"REPARO!" he shot at the rubble, as the wall repaired itself, without a door. Umbridge was flabbergasted.

"But..But...But..." Sinastra smiled mockingly.

"Perhaps Hagrid isn't the only one who likes a Christmas drink. Now, unlike you, I have something positive to do. Ice does such horrific things to my equipment"

"I really should get back before the Twins replace the furniture with transfigured whoophie cushions" Minerva mused

"My plants do need one more heating charm"

"Yawn...night" the professors left the stunned Umbridge who twitched in fury as she waddled away. The D.A fellows removed the charms and frowned.

"Odd, I was hoping the door wouldn't reappear" Harry mused "That's a handy thing for next time" he focused as the tables, which held the Marauders map on it, reappeared as he checked it.

"We should wait a few minutes until the toad is farther away...merry Christmas I guess" out of nowhere dozens of santa hats burst into existence. The gathered magicals looked at Dennis with a frown.

"He he...sorry" Neville closed his eyes...as a toad fell into his hands.

"TREVOR!"

_Gringott's Bank; later_

Ragnok stood before a house elf, who had been summoned here a while ago. However...

"I am most dreadfully sorry" the house elf squeaked "I swear, magicals are always hovering about the Potter manor, as if wanting it. It was difficult to get past their detectors!" Ragnok smiled.

"It is of no issue, Frollo. Its better at this time of year anyway" Ragnok turned around to look at the map.

"But sir Goblin sir, if this is about we's young master to be, how can we get at him. The pink demon..." Ragnok chuckled.

"I love how we are of the same option, Frollo. However, it is of the proper time to see our young Lord Potter visit his manor" he grinned "Also, it appears that the Potter curse may soon be cured" Frollo's eyes were wide.

"Yousa's found a cure!" Ragnok grinned.

"Not quite, but Lord Black...your not freaking out" Frollo had a dark look.

"We's a knows that Lord Black was not the secret keeper...but no one would even pay us heed"

"Yes, well he has figured out a possible way to cure it, which was aided by this" he held a letter in his hand. Frollo eyed the letter.

"Whose it from?"

"Lord Patil, routed through Gringotts Calcutta. We hypothesize that the magic can be cured, however not in a way that a Potter would have tried before...the noble gits"

"THE LORD POTTERS WERE NEVER GITS...well maybe Lord James when he was a teen...:"

"True, but the Ministries own laws, combined with a discovery or too from one of our major Indian families, should provide us with a way to cure their plague" The Goblin gestured the elf over to talk. He had a grin.

"That is suchs a great plan!" the Goblin nodded.

"Its the truth. Let's just say the Purebloods are going to see the restoration of their most loathed family.

**Anyway guys, I'm here to let you know that I will probably try a lemon in this story. If I do, it may suck...but I'll set up a warning okay**

**Also, just in case anyone failed to catch it, the soul bonds between Harry and the girls are slowly growing stronger, aided by the D.A, which in turn is damaging the Horcrux's.  
**


	12. Arrival at Potter Manor

Faves 214

Alerts 279

C2's at 25, with cfactor Favorites

Review Replies

Ceo; Well, its setting up for one

04farrellr; I do put a lot of effort into making sure that I throw in some originality. Soul bonds shouldn't be just kisses, they should be formed from connections, strengthened by magic over time. They also shouldn't be exclusive, with all the humans on earth including Muggles that would be uberly impossible to find a single mate who could be bonded strongly. Thus how multiple possibilities could form; for example Lily could have been just as well with Snape as James. Just in case no one has picked it up, soul bonds are finalized in sex.

Also, soul bonds can be in multiples; for example Draco has soul bonds with Millie, Hesperia and Pansy. Sorry, I needed a polygamous example.

Leaf Ranger; Thank you, thank you very much

Pinellas; I do like my ability to post chapters frequently

Animeman; The cure is actually simple, yet impossible for the Potters to undo. Its similar to a line from Harem war that works well here too, but not in the same context.

Narijo; I've seen soul bonds be what destroys them, but not causing prior damage. It also protects Arthur from being attacked by Nagini over the summer holidays.

You know, I've always found the magical world to be a little, obsessive. I mean, the changing staircases, the talking portraits, the moving photos, the various man eating plants...I've always found magic to be a little flaunted about.

I can understand the portraits sort of, but the rest of them are overkill. As such, I have included some thoughts along that manner for this story, in the style of the manor.

I hope I create an original Potter manor experience.

I thank Sachaelle for some ideas about the Potter manor

Now then, its time for the story to begin

_A few days later; night_

A snoring Harry was deep in dream land, but it wasn't pleasant, as he was having his far too often...

"No...no...go away...NO" he squirmed in his seat...as he felt something odd and wettish hit his face.

Harry blinked his eyes, before noticing his face was covered in whip cream.

"FRED! GEORGE!" a small little voice whimpered.

"It wasn't them" he then noticed two house elves before him; one who had a look on his face like he was the reincarnation of Fred or George, and a more serious looking one.

"Did you have to wake him like that?" the older one said sarcastically.

"Well..."

The twin elf had his mouth shut by the other one with his palm, who was eying the nearby boys with caution.

"Extract the young lord" the older one ordered as the little one grabbed him, and elf apparated away.

_An empty field not far from Potter's Bar, England  
_

Harry landed on the ground with a thump, as the two elves reappeared before him.

"Ouch...what was that for!" they smiled.

"We had to make sure that we did this quickly to avoid detection from that guy with the giant beard" the little elf chirped. Harry frowned.

"Dumbledore...wait is this?" the older elf nodded.

"I am Frollo, head elf of the house elves affiliated with House Potter despite us not being bound to it, and this pest" he motioned to the younger elf "is Tonto, my obnoxious nephew. I am dreadfully sorry for the abort pickup, however we felt that late at night after the Christmas season would be the best time to pick you up, as those boys in your dorm who might make a ruckus spent either far too much time drinking butter beer spiked with sleeping draught, probably from some Pureblood. Step forward, if you may so master" Harry nodded as he took a few steps forward, as the area began to change.

A illusion ward..

Harry gasped as he took sight of the building in front of him. It was about 3 stories tall, taking up about 4 houses at Privet Drive in length, and probably about the same amount out. The building appeared to be made of bricks, with a large door of fine wood.

A large chimney stuck up from the building, but oddly there was no snow.

He looked at Frollo, who smiled "We don't like snow, and such we keep it out, that and someone's snowball massacre of 91...my poor pumpkins" he glared at Frollo, who was sheepish "However, if your lordship requests, we can allow it"

"Its your call" Harry said politely. The elf nodded.

"Thank you my lord, you truly are a Potter"

It also keeps the plants around.

All around the building were gardens of brilliant flowers; some of them normal such as pink cherry blossom trees, orange tiger lily plants and many other plants he recognized to some extent, but also some magical plants too, though he noticed that none of the plants were of any deadlyness like in Greenhouse 3.

There was a lake in the distance, though he could also see a swimming pool.

All in all, it was lovely.

Frollo smiled

"My lord, I'm afraid we may only have...when's breakfast at Hogwarts?" Harry frowned.

"I'm not sure, Dumbledore said that after the Christmas feast, it was a buffet sort of thing. Mainly because I think half the staff is out just like the students" Tonto chuckled.

"Oh yes Lord Potter sir, I saw two red heads who look like clones play the prank, may I ask if they are the Wheezy Weasley's?" Harry nodded.

"MY HEROES!"

"TONTO!" Frollo scolded "Well, anyway we left a spell to make it appear that you are just lacking any sort of awareness, so we should be good for a good tour, of your true home"

Harry smiled "I would like that"

The tour was actually quite interesting. From what Frollo explained, as well as Tonto's pesky interruptions, the Potter estate was about 175 acres, ignoring the Potter Manor, which the elves kept up to date.

There were about 35 house elves at the Manor, all of them who either they or their ancestors were abused by their former owners and by some manner ended up working with the Potters.

The plant filled gardens weren't the only thing that the outer part of the manor had to offer. The lake was a glistening blue crystal of pureness, lined with extensive networks of water plants. The creatures were of a more, normal sort, turtles, frogs, fish, along with several types of herons and water fowl. Apparently, the controlled climate here had enticed several of the creatures to stay around full time.

Though pity the poor, unfortunate Tonto who had to clean up after them.

Harry then noticed a lack of any magical creatures or a larger number of magical plants. Frollo smiled.

"The potters never were ones to flaunt their magic, my lord. As to that, we seek not to place magical overkill around. If the creatures or plants are of some use, we have them, if not we keep them out. I mean really, half of the lakes owned by Purebloods have Grindylows in them. The foolishness!"

Harry then noticed a large in ground pool about the size of the Prefects bath, fenced off with white picket fencing. Frollo nodded.

"Yes, the pool was added by your Grandfather early on, he was quite a water fan but found that the swans held him in distaste. I am told it has several activatable features for heating, bubbles, currents and other features"

"I do remember Lord James and Lady Lily" Tonto grinned "They loved that hot tub setting, you might have been conceived in there, young master, for I do recall that in November of 80 those two were out late in the pool..."

"TONTO!" Harry looked, disturbed...before Frollo frowned.

"We clean it regularly"

They then approached a clearing, that had its own Quidditch pitch. Harry looked on in shock as Frollo chuckled.

"Yes, many a Potter were Quidditch players and fans. Though since Lords Perceus and James passed, we have had to keep it up to date with our own little league. (The elves who didn't participate were Frollo, 5 of the older elves, and Tonto, who was banned from Broomsticks and anything with twigs for life after the Broomstick exploding mold epidemic of last year) You really need to see a few of the Potter Elf Quidditch League games; though I'd recommend like myself you'd avoid taking sides. We have four teams; the Potter Lake Leapers, the Potter Forest Fighters, the Potter Manor Marauders and the Potter Livestock handler Hustlers. We even have our own Potter cup; in the fourteen years its been running; the Marauders have taken it 6 times, the Hustlers 3, the Fighters also 3 times and the Leapers twice. A game between the Marauders and Leapers is tomorrow, if you are interested"

"I am" Harry smiled.

They then passed by a large wood that fringed either side of the boundary, a normal looking wood at that. Pines, oaks, no Whomping Willows. Frollo explained that the wood was used to supply firewood for the fireplace (Which Tonto wasn't allowed to start at all, after the great fire of 86 that burnt Frollo's rubber duck), as well as a place for Potters to study for Care of Magical Creatures classes.

It indeed did seem to have a few creatures from the class, such a tree that would probably house a few Bowtruckle, a few Niffler burrows and saw a few Moke lizards skimming around. However, there were also several creatures of the non magical variety in the woods as well, including squirrels, song birds, and a few deer.

After a jog, they found themselves at a little mediation garden near the lake. Frollo explained a few of the past Potters found it relaxing. It had several statues around it, which apparently had been in the hands of House Potter since Rome.

They were apparently of the Roman gods, but Harry couldn't tell the difference between any of them anyway. However, Tonto seemed to really like the statue with a deer next to it whose bow always seemed to be aimed at him.

They then found themselves after another walk to what looked like a normal red barn. It did seemed to be one, with a few chickens fluttering around (Frollo stated there were Anti Fox wards), a couple of horses, dairy cows and sheep. There were also some evidence of a few magical creatures about as well, such as a fleeting glimpse of a Portlock, a Puffskein and an ancient looking Hippogriff who looked older than Dumbledore who was sleeping in a pile of hay.

"A barn?" Harry asked? Frollo nodded.

"Yes, House Potter has long maintained a few farm animals to provide necessary food supplies for them and for us. Eggs, milk, wool, and the horses are a fine manner for viewing the full estate"

Harry frowned "You forgot meat" every animal appeared to be silent at this point, the ancient hippogriff even looked around briefly before falling asleep once again.

"DUN DUN DUN!"

"TONTO!" Frollo yelled, before he sighed "You are not aware of this, Lord Potter...but the Potter do not eat any meat from this estate...because of my past" he shivered.

"My, old family" he said with venom "They didn't give any house elf a burial. This is normal, but instead when a house elf got to old...they had a feast...WITH HOUSE ELF AS THE MAIN COURSE!" Harry looked sick.

"So, Vincent Potter managed a trick with a sock to the heir of House Ganglet, freed me, not so different from your freeing of the one named Dobby. However, instead of the chamber of death thing you had, he had to make a daring escape on a Hippogriff calf in the possession of Ganglet house, and thus old Turk here" he smiled sadly at the old Hippogriff "Even as we speak, we are seeing if your Dobby wishes to work here"

"Sorry"

"No problem, Lord Potter. Now, Tonto, I do believe you need to give Turk his pill" he quickly grabbed Harry and apparted away, as Tonto shivered in here.

They reappeared at the entrance to the manor, as Tonto's screams of agony crossed the property.

"Hippogriffs are difficult to pill" Frollo chuckled. "Though, usually Tonto screaming in pain is a good sign the pill was swallowed. Now, I do believe you may like to see the manor"

It was actually quiet a nice place inside it, it had a homely feel, and it didn't radiate darkness like Grimmauld Place or the unexpectedness of Hogwarts. Apparently, the Potters never were one for moving staircases and enchanted suits of armor.

There was an entire hall filled with wizard portraits of Potters from the past, who all greeted him back with enthusiasm. A portrait of his parents was heavy on his heart...luckily Frollo snapped him out of it before he did something stupid

"Sorry..." he said simply.

"I find myself doing it many a time too" Frollo soothed.

A large dining hall was the main eatery of the manor, supplied by a kitchen downstairs. Frollo explained that most Potter's cooking was generally toxic to anyone who wasn't a Flobberworm, so they left it to the elves. Harry admitted he could cook, and Frollo gave a good laugh.

"That's nice to here. It might be nice to give the cooking staff a break for once"

With that, Frollo and Harry found themselves in the Living Room, a room with the fireplace, several comfortable chairs and a couple of elves, who bowed.

"Lord Potter"

"So, you arrived at 3 o clock, I shall commit that to memory" one of the elves spoke with a feminine voice.

"This is Phiprah and Lethes, our elves to go to for anything involving loyalties and memory alteration. Phiprah is skilled with Legilmency and Lethes with memory charms" Harry blinked.

"Why exactly are they here, um no offense" they smiled.

"Tis no problem, Lord Potter" said Phiprah, who sounded sort of familiar to Harry, like that Phil guy his aunt watched on TV.

"For, we were asked to get you talking with those who you can form a soul bond with, and they are to deal with any who don't agree or are secretly against you" Harry blinked.

"Wait, what!" Harry gasped as seven girls were elf teleported in.

* No Tonto's were seriously injured in the making of this chapter, however they were likely in pain at several points


	13. Filling in the girls

The vacation is making my ability to write difficult, so sorry for this short chapter. Because of that, I decided to use it as the chapter to introduce the girls who aren't Ginny and Hermione to the plots against Harry. So, its not as exiting as earlier ones, sorry.

Faves 227

Alerts 295

C2''s now have one more, due to C2 alert de Rikimaru

Review Replies

MOST REVIEWS YET FOR THIS STORY, SMILE EVERYONE!

Nightwing; He was more of the unlucky punching bag house elf

Leaf Ranger; In time, anyway

Ceo; they won't be the focus, but the comic relief

Jchangpa; Well I personally am not for evil Ginnies...

Animeman; I do believe you were see your list is a little off

Zicou; I got the idea from the Tonto character that appears in the Lone Ranger, the guy who always goes into town, does something stupid, and gets beat up. Of course, he can be intelligent when he wants to, but other than that, he is the whipping boy

_Potter Manor_

Harry blinked as seven girls were apparated in by the elves...

There was Hermione, in a pink nightgown, Ginny in a oversized red T shirt, Luna in some odd...something between a nightgown and those footy pajama things in yellow, Parvati and Padma, Parvati in an orange chemise with red trimming while Padma was in a blue negligee with bronze trimming, Susan Bones in a yellow night dress, and Daphne in a green one. Both were highly conservative.

"Huh..." they all seemed to say at once

"Harry...where are we?" Hermione asked at once. Frollo smiled, as his two elves kept their senses peeled for any deceit.

"Welcome to Potter manor" Frollo smiled, before Harry interrupted.

"You never said there would be so many!" the girls looked confused as Tonto grinned.

"Well well well, your quite the ladies man, and some of these ladies are quite the dishes..."

Frollo then felt the wrath of several stunners as he fell to the ground, twitching.

"Again, where are we!" Frollo decided to talk.

"Welcome, ladies, to Potter Manor" Susan's eyes were wide.

"This can't be, it was destroyed" several heads turned.

"Destroyed?" Harry frowned "I mean, I only just learned of this place..., but destroyed?" Daphne frowned.

"That was the Ministries story...a story that's been around long before they began the gits they are today"

"You'd be surprised how many things the Prophet hid even before Voldemort returned" Luna said in her trance like voice "The fact that many of the promised galleons that were supposed to go to Muggle Born families actually went to the repairing of Pureblood manors damaged in the raids, or that the death eater was responsible for the death of two seekers of the Chudley Cannons and not being abducted by UFO's like the Ministry claimed..."

"I don't know, I do recall seeing a strange glowing light near that particular game..." mumbled Tonto, who had somehow recovered from his multiple stunners. Several of the girls looked oddly at him.

"It happens to him a lot" Frollo frowned. "Most of us have to stun him at least once a week"

"However, this manor was never destroyed. Lord James and Lady Lily left because of the death eaters getting more and more, ingrained, into the ministry, where the ministries ward destroying equipment lays. Godric's hollow was obscure enough for them to hide until the heat cooled off while we, the Elves, could protect ourselves with magic that only works with an elf only home, minus the creatures out back"

"Wait, you didn't live here?" Parvati frowned, confused "Then, where..." Harry looked away, as even the elves were curious. Ginny growled.

"Harry, you really need to get better at talking about that, but as this git won't talk about it, I will" she grimaced "I've heard things, from Fred, George, and him" Ron "About what goes on in that house. I know that prior to the second year, they locked him up in his room, with bars on the window, only a single bathroom break a day, and those vile Dursley's only giving him enough to keep him alive, if he hadn't been giving some of his food to his owl" the girls were, appalled to say the least.

"That's...that's..." Padma stumbled.

"The aurors they sent always said you were well cared for!" Susan whimpered "Auntie asked them herself" obviously some aurors were not exactly truthful.

Frollo appeared to be shaking in fury, as Tonto drew a chainsaw from out of nowhere.

"KILL!"

Philprah growled "There's more..." he legilminsed. "Lord Potter..." Harry was now the center of a few glares...

"Harry..." Hermione had that electric like quality in her hair now, that only showed when she was truly furious.

Harry sighed, feeling oddly comfortable with talking to several people that were just fellow D.A members, and not real friends like Hermione or Ginny.

"Well...the Dursley's are my family from my mother's side. My mum's sister isn't magical like she was, and as such came to loath magic...and her husband...just hates people in general. These qualities were passed onto Dudley, their son and my cousin"

"As well as his girth" Ginny muttered darkly. At the confused looks, Harry sighed.

"Let's put it this way, Uncle Vernon is like a older version of Crabbe, and Dudley is worse" the group shivered at that thought.

"But...your so..." Daphne was not going to enjoy the answer, nor would anyone else.

"Yes, thin...probably because between the time I was left with them after, that, and my hogwarts letter, I slept in a cupboard" the silence was deadly.

"A cupboard" Hermione's hair was electrified to a point that when Tonto was touched by it, he was electrocuted.

"Yes"

"As in small, dark, light less" Ginny hissed, sounding a lot like Crookshanks

"Wait, your cloths are so...they're all from that Dudley aren't they" Luna noted with none of that happy air she normally had.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes" Harry frowned "I also did a lot of the chores; cooking, lawn care; while Dudley got spoiled worse that Draco" Daphne paled.

That was a horrifying thought.

"I never had any friends because of Dudley, the berk is a bully who made it clear that being friends with me, meant being beat up" Harry frowned "Though, I guess they never were to a, certain extreme" he commented before any of them suggested he was beat with fists, belts, or goodness knows what else.

The girls had looks of horror on them, as it got worse "Your not being completely truthful" Phiprah frowned as the girls eyes went wide. Harry sighed.

"Well, ever since I went to Hogwarts, there have been a few times when I've been hit with frying pans, threatened with death, that sort of thing" the girls and elves were now in a real fury.

"WHERE DO THOSE DISGRACES TO ALL MAMMALS EXIST!" Tonto yelled, now with the chainsaw again.

"Tonto, Muggles notice things like chainsaw massacres" Frollo sighed. Tonto then twitched.

"Then I'll be borrowing from Trident" Hermione had wide eyes as the rest of them looked confused.

"Doesn't that have something to do with Nuclear Weapons?" Harry asked weakly, wondering if the elf could get a hold of that sort of thing.

"Erm, well before you guys do something mildly illegal, can we get back to the explanation" Harry begged as Frollo sighed.

"We will prepare revenge later, now then recently we have been able to locate him once again. It was made difficult due to the fact that we elves do not take the Daily Prophet, and the fact that the Quibbler only published one story about him prior to this" Luna grinned.

"And it was true, Harry was raised by dark people"

"But not neo death eaters" Tonto commented "the Dursley's must die"

"Yes, they must die, now can we get back on topic" Frollo sighed "Yes, well with the return, of Lord..."

"VOMBOMORT!"

Frollo glared at Tonto, before coughing "With the comeback of..."

"Mr. Snake Face..."

'"SILENCIO!" Tonto lost his voice courtesy of Daphne.

"Thank you, Mrs. Greengrass, now then the return of Lord Voldemort" a few shivers resulted "Yes his name is terrifying to even spell, an the resulting response by the Ministry, which may or may not be run by Ostriches if their response is anything to go by, has enabled ourselves and the goblins to unearth, some disturbing things"

"For example, the hiding of the Potter will" Luna blinked.

"I heard about it, didn't they feed it to a dragon?" Susan sighed.

"No...more like they kept it from getting publicly revealed. With so many wills out during that time, it wasn't exactly the hardest thing to do"

"Exactly, Miss. Bones" Frollo smiled "As such, it was easy to send our young master to the Dursleys" he said the last word like most said You Know Who "So a quite nasty plan could be concocted, for the 'greater good'" Luna's eyes shot up.

"Dumbledore!" the others who hadn't been here before stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"That's the view of Grindlewald, who had been Dumbledore's lover back in the day, don't you read?" she asked in that tone of hers.

"Not to his point" Frollo added "But still, you see prior to the deaths of our last lord and lady, a prophecy was spoken, from Trewalney" everyone was in shock...that bat, or wise one to Parvati, is the reason why all that happened to Dumbledore was spoken, and overheard in part by a regretful Death Eater. After the whole, Voldemort Harry thing, Dumbledore took the view of the prophecy being that the death of Harry was required for the death of Voldemort. For that reason he was placed with those fiends that are our master's relatives, as part of a sadly required plan in his view" he sighed.

"The wealth of House Potter is derived from Muggle based business in the most part, which is a major issue to Dumbledore. He sees it as a danger to the statue of secrecy. That gave him more reason to see it that way, a sacrifice of one to protect the existence of magic in secret"

"He came up with a plan with Molly Weasley nee Prewett, who acted alone" he cut off the glares at Ginny's direction "To see Harry leave all his money with her at his death. It helped that several of the Weasley's that had no connection to her plan; Lord Weasley, the twins, Curse Breaker Weasley, Miss Weasley, are close to Harry which adds reason to act as such"

"Money has also been removed from the Potter vaults, money used to pay for the Weasley family expenses as well as a few of Dumbledore's underground contacts" The gathered people looked appalled.

"They, stole money from Gringott vaults" Parvati pitied the innocent Weasley's after this

"However, now that our Lord is back here, not only can we work on stopping that plan, but also we will be able to lift the curse of your family" Harry blinked.

"The what?" Frollo frowned.

"I'm sure you noticed that there were only one Potter child born each generation" Harry nodded "Well, that's the curse. Long ago, a lord Black cursed a Lord Potter's wife, which has since made male Potter's only able to have one child with their wives. Your god father has managed to unearth a cure...but I sense you will not like it" Hermione frowned.

"Does he have to use dark magic?"

"Does he have to eat a Crumple Horn Snorcack!" Luna said apalled

"Its some secret thing in the deepest part of the Ministry, isn't it" Susan frowned.

"No, he has to do what that Family Restoration Act entails" Harry and the gathered girls paled.

"What!"


	14. Soul Bonds, formation by love

I am back, the last days were murder so I was busy. Now, its time to attempt a lemon chapter...prepare flame resisters

Faves 242

Alerts 316

C2's, 25 with Sam's personel Harry Potter and naruto collection and Ranma ,Digimon ,Dragonball Z and Anything else I Think of

Review replies

Leaf; Now I hope the 'cure' doesn't kill me

Ceo; Your quite nice you know

Nightwing; I did enjoy that

Animeman; Exactly

RB; I never said he wanted Daphne, might be annoyed but not like, rapist annoyed. And yes, I do believe the Dursleys will meet a nasty end

Well, back to

_Potter Manor_

The stunned group was, well still stunned.

Harry spoke up first..."Wait...I thought I only had to have two wives...Potter and Black?" Frollo chuckled.

"While it is true that you are the heir as designated by the current holder of House Black" Harry made a note to himself to explain to the girls behind him that Sirius was not a psycho murderer later "The ladies here which you have the ability to form a soul bond with..."

"A what?" Harry asked, feeling dumb as the magically raised girls, and Hermione the book worm, were shocked.

"Harry, that's a very powerful magical bond" Hermione began...

"Its a bond that was once the main way for Wizards and Witches to marry long ago, and still is in many lands, but now is used less in Britain due to Pureblood ideals. The soul bond allows for compatible wizards and witches to bond like a very powerful marriage, with no cheating, no divorce, and no questions about dress sizes and obesity. Soul bonds can be formed with a wizard having multiple ones as soul bonds are not just a one person thing, they can occur with several compatible people. It makes it easier for them to form, as they can be started from friendship" Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny, his two main friends with Ron's betrayal.

"Similar pasts" He looked at Luna and Susan, both who had lost parents.

"Or perhaps going out of ones way to help" He looked at the Patil twins, who he went out of his way to apologize for the Yule Ball disaster, and Daphne, who he went quite out of character to believe

"It can be detected in several ways, such as..." Ginny blinked.

"The patronuses...!" Harry drew his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the glowing stag appeared, glowing white.

Hermione "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" as did Ginny as the others followed

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they focused, as 5 other does appeared.

Frollo smiled "See, the potential is there, now I do believe that as you are all trustworthy, we shall leave you be here in the manor..." he glared "TONTO, PUT THAT CAMERA DOWN!" he dragged the elf away with apparation as the other two followed him

The group now appeared nervous.

"Wait...did he just imply we should..." Padma frowned.

"But Umbridge..." Daphne began...

"Well, she doesn't have to know" Parvati grinned "Its not like our secret Defense slash everything else club isn't already breaking a few rules"

Daphne shrugged "Good point, After all, we don't have to be like Draco...I really get sick of all those moans"

"Too much information" Harry groaned...before the girls began to look, sheepish.

"This, was definitely, unexpected" Harry began "I understand if you..." they shook their heads.

"Its not that Harry, we, do want you" Susan smiled nervously, sincerely "But..."

"Well, we don't know how to proceed" Padma frowned "You know how the Family Restoration Act works, right?" he frowned.

"Well...isn't it just legalizing purebloods being able to have a harem?" Luna chuckled.

"Rather accurate, at least in the unwritten purpose of it, however its legally for families who have only girls to inherit the titles"

Daphne nodded "Yes, that's why Draco has Pansy and Millicent, the heirs to House Parkinson and House Bulstrode. The other one, Hesperia, isn't the only one so she is the Malfoy wife"

"So..." Susan frowned.

"I am the last of House Bones, aside for my Aunt, and thus the last heir. Luna's the only heir of House Lovegood, and Daphne doesn't have any brothers, so she would easily be the heir of House Greengrass" he frowned, that left Hermione, Parvati, Padma and Ginny...that was two extra...that sounded wrong.

Hopefully it wasn't like he had to give up two of them thing...it would be unfair of him to do that.

"Also, Hermione and myself are also unable" Parvati finished, as the rest of them looked at her in shock.

"HUH?"

"Parv..." Padma whispered. It was then that Frollo returned

"So, it appears I wasn't the only one who had been asking about the old records" he nodded "Sorry for the interruption Lord Potter, but I do believe I should explain"

"Yes, that would be, appropriate" Hermione said in her annoyed tone.

"Yes, well the Grangers were once a magical family, before they 'squibbed out' as the term is called, in the early 1700's" Hermione had a shocked look on her face "They are your ancestors, and thus you are capable of restarting the line of Granger. That's legal even here in Britain"

Hermione was in shock, she was related to the famous Hector Dagworth-Granger, the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers

Frollo left, as Parvati shrugged "I just noticed that your name seemed familiar. Either Snape or Binns brought it up at some point. As to us..." Parvati looked a little sad now, so Padma took over.

"We recently got a letter, our cousin, Taj Patil, the heir to House Patil, had a, incident with a Lethifold..."

Harry frowned "I'm sorry to hear that" he said sincerely as several of them gave some form of support to them, a hug or something of the like.

The twins sniffled away their tears "Thanks...anyway because of that, the oldest of us has to carry on our name, and that would be me..."

"By one second" Padma frowned

"Still, I'm the heir of House Patil now, so for Potter and Black..." she noted her sister and Ginny.

Ginny blushed, but she looked scared "Harry, isn't this just giving what my mother wanted to her handed on a silver platter" Harry smiled calmly.

"Ginny...its not that. She'll be exposed and after that, no worries, Ginny Potter" she giggled a little "So Padma..."

She nodded "So I'm lady Black then"

"Well, we do have to have a crazy orgy first" Luna commented as they all looked at her in shock. Harry frowned.

"Good point..."

"I am not loosing my Virginity on a couch or on the ground" Hermione huffed. Harry sighed.

"Well...um..." Frollo then reappeared.

"Allow me..." in a group apparation, they found themselves in a large master bedroom, with a king sized couch and outside it, a balcony that overlooked the pool below. The bed had a red comforter with gold trim, a large headboard and large pillows.

Everyone was feeling a lot more nervous now...with the impending sex now before them.

Ginny tried to break the ice "Well, its not like this is your first time seeing naked girls Harry" suddenly, there was severe killer intent from the rest of the girls.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione snarled. Ginny shrunk.

"It was supposed to be funny" Harry chuckled nervously.

"Well...in the Quiddich locker room, you end up seeing a, few things, without trying to" he had seen parts of a naked Katie, Angelina, Alicia and Ginny prior to this without meaning too, as well as Oliver and the twins. (A/N, NO YAOI AT ALL)

The girls relaxed, slightly.

"So, you don't look for that with deliberate perversion" Susan questioned. Harry shook his arms rapidly.

"Of course not, the worst was a cheek here, a breast there...not the whole view!"

Parvati turned to Luna and chuckled "Why don't we make sure that those images are, replaced with sexier ones" there were a lot of horny chuckles at that.

"So...um, what do we do now?" Harry asked. He never got a health lesson before Hogwarts, and Hogwarts didn't teach that sort of stuff outside the older crowds.

Ginny smirked "Well, we could just..." Ginny began to remove her night shirt, slowly. Taking after her lead, Hermione did a similar speeded removal of her buttoned nightgown, Luna began to unzip the, whatever she was wearing, Parvati pulled off her Chemise as Padma got her Negilee off, while the night dresses of Susan and Daphne were removed as well.

To say Harry had been turned on was an understatement, so he took to removing his own night cloths.

The girls got a look at the naked Harry. Harry wasn't the most, ripped of guys, but he had a decent body, toned by quiddich and...

Well, they do say that powerful magic makes a large, second wand, and Harry was a powerful wizard...

As this was going on, Harry was getting a look at the girls before him.

All of them were well toned, just from the large distances in Hogwarts. As well, each of them were attractive in their own, unique way.

Hermione's body was a well proportioned figure, with C cup breasts. She didn't have any hair down below (He would later learn it was shaven due to how it would get like her head hair). Her skin had a slightly tanned tone left over from the summer.

Ginny was a petite figure, with B cup breasts about and a small snatch of red hair on her other head. She had fair skin.

Luna was similar to Ginny, but with smaller, A ish breasts and a blond swab. However, she had very pale skin and long, sexy legs.

Parvati and Padma had the hot Indian skin tone, what was it about twins that was hot anyway? They each had CC breasts and slim legs, though Parvati was shaved and Padma wasn't, allowing a black nest to be present.

Daphne has some sort of, aristocratic beauty to her, a slim figure, petite breasts about B breasts, but beautiful skin and a bit of blond hair. She had legs only beaten by Luna

Finally Susan was petite as well, but with large, D breasts and a darker red snatch than Ginny. She was shorter, but still that was a lot in such a small container.

Anyway, there was a lot of staring that quickly started to show arousal.

"So, who wants to go first?" a few looks were exchanged, as Ginny stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously. She nodded, as they stepped forward and kissed one another.

Their tongues danced a dance for dominance, as Harry's arms started skating down Ginny's back, occasionally changing sides to cup her breasts.

Ginny moaned in delight, as she felt herself, and Harry, get more and more aroused. Eventually, Ginny leaned down onto the bed, and motioned.

"Please...I need you" Harry frowned, still trying to not be a teenage boy in lust but a caring teenage boy in lust.

"Won't it hurt?" she smiled.

"Just be slow" she told him as he eased into her.

Ginny flinched as her virginity was taken, waiting a minute before telling Harry to continue.

He thrust down

She thrust up

Again, and again, as lips met lip, hands crossed the backs of the lover and onto the breasts if the one being pleasured had some. A rhythm was established as pleasure matched pleasure. The other girls were looking on hornily as a quarter of an hour passed by, the two going at it with Harry above the horny witch.

Ginny was in bliss. For years, her dream was to be Mrs. Potter. It had started because of her mother's story tellings, but then he met the real Harry, a Harry who was 100 times better.

Those books she had been read may have been for children, but they never did talk about the real Harry; the Harry whose parents were dead, the Harry who had to start magic alone, the Harry who couldn't go anywhere without paparazi.

But now she was going to be the real Mrs. Potter, to the real Harry Potter. In a way her mother won, but she wouldn't get the Potter monies.

She'd be sure of that.

"Oh Harry, your, god! This is soo Bloody Wonderful!"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you!"

"Harry...!"

"Ginny!" the two climaxed, Ginny and Harry on the ground in a panting heap, a slight glow to them as the soul bond took hold.

_Riddle Manor_

Voldemort grabbed his head, he was having a headache like it came from a Potter brought hell.

_Grimauld Place_

Kreacher was a old house elf who worked with House Black, though all the blacks he liked are either dead or in different families now. Now he was stuck serving the Black he hated, Sirius Black.

His pig like nose was slumped over the locket that his favorite master, Regulus, had ordered him to destroy as his dying wish, but the house elf had failed to ever since 1981. He had managed to retrieve the thing from the purging of the house, as his mission had yet to be carried out.

The locket then shook, and melted, with an agonizing scream. Kretcher blinked.

"The locket, ITS DESTROYED!" he jumped in joy.

"NO MORE LOCKET! MASTER REGULUS, KREACHER HAS DONE IT! KREACHER HAS DONE IT!

_Back to Potter Manor_

Harry stood up, a little winded as Ginny was now satisfied, and the Lady Potter. The Ring of Lady Potter, which was similar to the one he had, was now on her finger.

"So, whose next?" he asked as he lived a Teenage boys dream.

The girls nodded, as Daphne came up.

"Skip the foreplay" She begged "I'm too horny to think" she got on the bed and got on her knees and elbows. Harry was confused.

"Its a different position" Luna commented, as she struggled to keep herself from masturbating after all that sex "What Ginny did was called the Missionary Position, which amongst muggles is the most popular style of sex and making love, while Daphne is doing what's called Doggy style. Its a more popular one among Purebloods, due to the females submissiveness compared to the males domination"

Hermione looked at the Quibbler girl oddly "How is it that you know all of that" she dared to ask. Luna chuckled.

"What do you think I read when there's no Quibbler or School Work" they really didn't need to learn that as Harry got behind Daphne.

"You know, you can do it like Ginny did" Harry brought up gently. The blond haired beauty frowned.

"Well...you might as well have some variety, and I was taught this was the acceptable position" when did they talk about that? "So come on and deal with me!" he placed his hands on her shoulders, as he eased in from behind. She grimaced as she too felt her virginity tear.

"Sorry" he used his hands to rub her shoulders, as she started to relax. The pain eased away, as she buckled her hips, encouraging him.

He began to thrust, as like before they entered a rythm. Loud moaning resulted as pleasure began to be felt from both ends.

Parvati's hand just went for her pussy, it was too much. The rest quickly succumbed to a quick release to keep their sanity.

Even Ginny.

Daphne was truly in heaven. Her mother had warned her that oftentimes, a wizarding husband wouldn't care for her pleasure. Even while the Greengrasses were not Death Eater types, they still were purebloods.

They had always hoped she or Astoria would marry up into a higher magical family politcally and financially wise, and it looked like she, and they, would be happy.

Harry's hand moved to her breasts, as she moaned out.

"More...More...MORE"

Harry obliged

"HARRY!"

"DAPHNE!" they came, after another quarter hour romp the two collapsed, panting as Daphne became Lady Greengrass, and bonded to the Lord Potter-Black heir named Harry.

Daphne began to kiss Harry in content, pleasured beyond her original sex related dreams, as the soul bond took hold

_Riddle Manor_

"OW...!" no headache remedy charm was working for the Dark lord as this agony continued. What unholy thing could be causing this much pain

To add insult, the ring dissolved, as the stone rolled off the table it was on and through a hole in the floor.

"What the...!" the lord of the death eaters said in shock "My Horcruxs!"

_Potter Manor_

Susan was next, the Hufflepuff laying on her side on the bed, still horny. Harry turned to their residencal genuis of sex related things, Luna, for what was this one.

"The Spoons position, useful for those who don't have a lot of stanima, such as early in the morning"

"I was never for long distance, now get me a puffin'!" she joked seriously as Harry got behind her on his side. He entered her, but this time she didn't seem to be in pain. Harry was confused at this one.

"Sometimes it breaks beforehand" Susan explained as she adjusted to his wonderful cock "It happened during Flying class first year...it was a most unpleasant feeling" she finished as she wiggled, giving Harry the idea she wanted to get going.

Harry's leg rose over her hips as he began to thrust into the buxom Hufflepuff as his hands began exploring her. She moaned as the divine feeling crossed her like electricity.

Harry took a long squeeze of her large chest as Susan cried out in bliss.

Her aunt had told her that sex was only a good thing if you had a good lover. Half the boys her age probably would just shag her for her looks and not care a thing about her looks.

But Harry, he was actually going out of his way to make sure she was having a good time at it. She couldn't think of a lot of boys her age who'd be like that, that were avaliable. She knew Ernie was betrothed to a Belgian Witch he had met several times, more than most betroths, Neville probably would, but he and her friend Hannah were the ones to look out for romantically about them, perhaps Dean and Justin, she didn't know them well enough to definitely say...

All thought was lost as she felt it coming, after another 15 minutes of nonestop sex.

"HARRY!"

"SUSAN!" the two mutually came, as the Lady Bones ring appeared on Susan, as the ring appeared on Harry next to the Lord Potter ring.

Her aunt wasn't in the line of succession for that tile, so she wouldn't notice the rings vanishing Susan thought as she snuggled and snogged into Harry's warmth, the soul bond finalizing.

_Riddle Manor_

Voldemort's head was covered in ice from his attempt at freezing his now worse headache away, but it was to no avail, it was now even worse.

Of course, now his Hufflepuff Cup horcrux choose now to explode.

What force in magic was this...not even the old man could do that

_Potter Manor_

With three bound, sated witches, he had four more to go. Parvati was now up, as she got ontop of the panting Harry.

"How many positions for sex are there" Harry asked absently. The horny Luna chuckled.

"Oh, about as many as people can think of. Of course, the Cowgirl is tame" Harry asked what she defined as 'tame' as Parvati sunk herself onto him, sitting on his cock.

"AHHHH!"

"Parvati...I wish it didn't have to hurt so much" She managed to grittingly say.

"If it didn't hurt as much, it would have either been an accident like Susan, or I'd have been doing people before you" the horny Padma asked her sister as she squeezed her own breast.

"Ohh...I thought you already..." Parvati, the pain now starting to go away, frowned.

"I won't say I haven't let the occasional fondling of these" she shook her boobs with a downward thrust onto Harry, who began to thrust up to meet her "But nothing that big...OH THAT IS BIG!" the two began to go up and down, enjoying the feel of each other.

Parvati had dated a few guys after the Yule Ball incident, and despite the fact that Harry was distracted and had provided only a short period of dance, they were all worset than that. She had been taken on dates with older students who just wanted to stare at her breasts.

That and some touchy wasn't a problem, but now with that FRA thing, Family Restoration Act, she couldn't help but worry that they could force you into it.

They probably could, seeing as she was a heir to a now female only line. If that came to past, that Cormac creep would be all over her.

At least Harry was taking that spot before that troll could.

"Oh, why are you all soo tight!" he moaned out, breaking her thought train

"I could ask you why your so big!...OH THAT'S IT!" the two continued to go at it, as the three remaining girls could barely hold onto their human mentalities.

The ones who had already done it were also amusing themselves, but not as frantically.

Parvati lowered herself with her flexible body to kiss Harry, as he played with her breasts. All while their hips continued to meet.

"OH...OH...OH HARRY!"

"PARVATI!" they came, as Parvati collapsed onto Harry's chest, Harry absently ruffling her black hair.

Meanwhile, Behula smiled as the future Lord and Lady Patil were named on the Tome as soul bonded

_Riddle Manor_

He was the Pureblood's hero, he who would enslave all non magicals. But now, he was reduced to their medicine to try to deal with this demonic headache, which had somehow started to impact his stomach as well.

A vial of 50 Tylenol pills in hand, he frowned, wondering how much he needed, before he gulped them all down.

He suddenly lost the feeling to feel anything.

'Finally, the pain is gone' he tried to say, before he saw his throat muscle was no longer working. He then realized he might need that nurse again.

Nagini, his loyal familiar, slithered over to him to congratulate his victory over pain, as she dissolved into dark dust. He would have twitched if he could move any part of his body.

He then felt a odd feeling of vomit...that managed to become that

It would appear that Tylenol wasn't agreeing with him

_Potter Manor_

Her sister had took another long, continuously horny 15 minutes, now it was Padma's turn to deal with the horniness. Her sister having been nudged off by her, the future Lady Black.

Padma lay herself on top of Harry, similar to her sister, but with that one difference. Her body was lined up with hers, so her Indian skin toned thighs met his white ones, her chest plowed into his, and her lips and his were linked as she began to buck and thrust.

"Wait, where's your...!" Parvati moaned, still hung from her sex with Harry. Padma blushed.

"Well, we Ravenclaws...are inquisitive, and one of the older 7th year muggle borns left a dildo out once...there were a few dares..." Parvati laughed.

"Padma, Padma, Padma, and here I thought you were a prude"

"I'm not, I was a curious Ravenclaw" Harry mumbled from below.

"Well, its nice to see my girls not in pain, so I don't see the problem...wait a minute" Harry just realized "What if you..."

"Oh, don't worry Harry" Luna cooed as she and Hermione were barely still above fighting Padma for the cock "The drink in Hogwarts is always spiked with contraceptives. It something that Madam Pomfrey started when she came as the Matron. Its harmless to guys, but it helps to catch Broom closet babies" Harry was confused as Padma herself had stopped to listen curiously.

"Wait, what about broom closets?"

_Meanwhile, a Hogwarts Broom Closet_

"Oh George..."

"Angelina"

_Another Hogwarts Broom Closet_

"FRED!"

"ALICIA!"...somehow they can tell the twins apart

_A really large Dungeon Closet_

"DRACO!"

"PANSY!"

"MILLIE!"

"HESPY!"

Luckily, they all do mean silencing charms, as two more soul bonds were formed in the love and lust filled history of the Hogwarts closets.

_Potter Manor_

"Never mind, I don't want to know" he commented as Padma began to shift up and down, as he followed. Padma was moaning as was Harry, as they fondled one another.

The feeling of a large, squishy breast pressing into your chest was an arousing one, as their tongues invaded the other as the pressure began to build.

"How can you keep, AH, GOING, AH HARRY!"

"I DON'T KNOW, PADMA!" They came together, as the tome of Patil recorded a second soul bond.

_Riddle House_

The imperiod nurse was now aiding the unconscious lord of Darkness, perhaps immobolized by a combination of love, and muggle medicine overdose

_Hogwarts, Room of Lost things_

The delicate Diadem of Ravenclaw split apart into several pieces, its power broken forever as well as its soul fragment.

_Grimmauld Place_

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place, Sirius smiled as the Black Ring transfered itself and its lady counterpart to his godson and whatever girl he was with.

His godson...all those ladies, oh he was never more proud of him.

Now for Tonks and Moony...perhaps it would help if he bit the dust for the will...eh he'd try while he was alive.

_Potter Manor_

The rings appearing on their fingers, the two rested for a few seconds after another 15 minute round about, as Harry mentally prepared himself for the last two

"OH, I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!" Hermione snarled like an enraged animal, as Luna backed away slowly.

"Um, you can go first" she said sheepishly, more arousal and lubrication for herself. Padma rolled over as Hermione climbed on the bed.

"HARRY, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, TAKE ME!" she was spasaming in lust. He looked to Luna.

"Um, what..."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE BUT FUCK ME!"

The language was new. Harry actually found it a turn on, keeping him on just a bit more as he nudged Hermione, enough so she got the idea.

She layed down on her back as Harry climbed, entering her as she moaned in long awaited pleasure, as she curled her legs as high as she could on his back.

Hermione bit her lip as he broke her virginity, enduring it for the bare minimum amount of time before she went into sexual overdrive, which Harry followed.

"Oh Hermione, so deep"

"HARRY, SO DEEP!" they were going at it faster than Snape running from shampoo.

"OH! OH!"

"HARRY, ITS SOO GOOD..."

Hermione was in heaven, her magical boyfriend being the heir to now several houses and most likely powerful on the Wizengamot, he loved her...she had friends...

Before she had come to Hogwarts, she had never had a friend of any type. Now she had a romantic and a friend friend.

Her parents had tried to get her to make friends a lot of as a young child, but children always seemed to be able to detect magical ones. They distanced themselves from them, they ignored them...and because of that she never managed to get a friend before Hogwarts.

Perhaps not the rauncy sex bit, but the rest of this, friends, would make her parents so proud...so happy...

Their mouths were linked, their tongues battling, they were as close as two bodies could be.

"HARRY, I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"ME TOO!" they spasamed as they came together, the sixth soul bond forming, as for the first time in ages, the Granger ring appeared on Hermione and Harry.

Luckily the Goblins didn't count Squibbing out as dead families. Their riches were still untouched, avaliable to them later.

However, this time, the soul bond focused itself on top of Harry's head, around his scar. Harry grabbed it, severe pain shooting from it.

A content Hermione, and the rest of them, were alarmed.

"HARRY!" he frowned.

"OW...it happens all the time" the pain began to subside, as Harry relaxed.

"See, better" however, how little they know that the horcrux in Harry had evaporated away. Luna was now on the bed. "Well, last but not least" she joked

"You'd better see it was worth the wait" Parvati moaned

"Do me hard" Luna commanded as she shook her ass

"If you say so" He smirked as she entered doggy style, as she called it. Harry nodded as he gripped her hips, and slammed into her.

Luna gritted her teeth, the arousal dulling the pain as she gestured him to continue. With that, Harry began to doggy fuck her, her blond hair messily splayed out as she felt such levels of pleasure.

"OH, that's it, OH, Yes, the Nargles don't have me!" Harry was now getting tired, he really could use some sleep after this.

Luna was cross eyed in pleasure. It was nice to see how far she had come, and perhaps cum eventually.

The Lovegoods had always been open about sex, she had walked in on her parents a few times before her mothers, accident. That was part of the reason the few times she had seen people in the closets, it hadn't startled her like a younger student would have been in regular cases.

Her father and mother, when she was still with them, had always told her to follow her heart, and not her ambition. Too many pureblood families focused on wealth and status, and not love. They ignored soul bonds.

That was the obvious way to ruin, the entire island squibbing out. The Lovegoods didn't need to hunt down rich husbands anyway for bride prices, the Lovegoods were rich.

They had long squirreled away wealth, many years worth. It was part of the reason her father didn't have to do anything else but publish the Quibbler, their other investments, along with Quibbler sales, kept them well above the poverty line.

They never saw any reason to use it for political gain, bribes, show offy things, the Lovegoods were more into the big picture.

After all, it was a Lovegood who had first identified a true difference between River, Mountain and Forest trolls, that rendered them unable to crossbreed. Why bother with getting the fancy Nimbus broom now, when you can get your name inscribed and money from copyright permission for research in things such as the Troll species, the exact reasons that Thestrals couldn't be seen by those who hadn't witnessed death, and the breeding habits of Boggarts.

They had plenty enough to go around...

"AH, HARRY!"

"LUNA!" the seventh and final soul bond was finished, as they collapsed, Harry spent like Christmas money.

They managed to somehow reach the shower, wash off the various liquids on themselves, find their clothes and returned to Hogwarts before anyone took notice of their absence.

Tonto then was forced to have to clean the Mattress...and somehow got stuck to it


	15. Regrets of a misguided wise one

Well, I didn't get as many flames as I expected, I guess that's a good thing

Faves 271

Alerts 342

C2's 26 Nicols Favorites

Review Replies

Raw; There will be no more for him, the first cure to get him, will leave him gotten

Reishin; I thought it would be funny

Mwinter; Your see at least one

Ceo; I'll be sure to try something

Nightwing; Lemons aren't really my thing, but it could've been worse

Naruhina; Lets not forget, they come from the Magical World. Due to that, as I hinted, sex is more or less about submission and impregnating the female for a heir, in most cases. As soul bonds are rare, few of the girls probably even know about that sort of thing, and I don't suspect that Harry would. Luna probably would, but by her time Harry was too exhausted to pull anything like that off.

The Dragonbard; That was only my second lemon chapter, and first in years.

RB; You could say that

Pinellas; Thanks

Leaf Ranger; Well, practice makes perfect. There are reasons I haven't made lemon oneshots for Mysterious Power...though if I get better I might

Also, I'm showing the approximates again to help show progress, or deprogress as it may be in some cases

BEGIN

_Office of Dumbledore and Fawkes, a day or two later_

The silver haired wizard sighed before his golden bird, who cooed.

"Fawkes, have I been mistaken for all this time?" the wise wizard asked his familiar.

His plans had been born out of a nasty situation, a way to use the death of a family whose policies could be the end of the statue of secrecy, where one family aligned to his would be made rich. It was unpleasant, but it was the best he could come up with.

Horcrux's, like the one that was in Harry's scar, kept Tom alive even if he got hit with a deadly curse. Idealy, Harry and Tom would kill one another at once, the final, hopefully, horcrux fizzing out of existence just as the heir of Slytherin died.

Before young Harry had destroyed the diary that let to that particular repeat, Dumbledore had left things, open. He knew about Quirrel and the Chamber, and knowing that Tom was involved, left Harry to his devices to see if the prophecy would get rid of the snake speaker once and for all.

However, the Diary had changed everything. If Tom had made more Horcrux's, as the reckless use of the diary had proven, they had to be destroyed first. If he kept sending Harry at him while preparing the dual kill ideal, Voldemort would win.

Divination may be woollier than a flock of un-sheared sheep, but real prophecies were dangerous to ignore. Though he hadn't done anything to speed it up, setting the dark lord on a family by any manner was not his idea of right.

For that reason, he focused more on hunting down the rest of the vile things, so that once they were gone, the prophecy would get rid of Voldy, at such a great cost as a promising magical.

But, Serverus had reported the man had went into a comma, as his Horcruxs vaporized around him, as had Harry's. That had been unexpected.

But how does one destroy Horcruxs without destroying its container? Someone had found an answer he couldn't. Now, his plans, that were made to make the most of a horrific situation, could easily turn into something truly foul.

He had missed something, and now he had not only allowed that greedy Prewett to steal money from the Potter vault with his contacts, seeing as those accounts would be lost to the world before he could really use them, but he had nearly set a boy up for, not as he originally saw as a necessary double kill of a evil menace, but for murder...

Using magic to open a window to the sky, Dumbledore opened Fawkes cage. He smiled sadly at his familiar.

"Fawkes, I know your kind only consents to those who are good, but perhaps in this, I have strayed to the dark sides, where there are no lemon drops" he gestured to his swan sized golden red fire bird "If you want to leave, you may" he frowned, as the bird stayed put.

Tears entered Albus's eyes "You don't think I'm evil?" the bird cooed softly. "Then, do you think Harry would forgive me if he ever knew?" the bird shook its head.

"Too much to hope for" he moped "There has to be something I can..." he then got his idea

_Hogwarts Hallway, during tihs_

Hermione, as well as the rest of Harry's now soul bonded wives, was quite content. They had had wonderful sex (Luna had apparently had more, ideas, to try out later instead of the 'simple' things they had done earlier), all their grades were up, and that Toad hadn't had a single thing on any of them in ages...

"Ah, Mrs. Granger" said toad's voice said in a disturbingly sweet voice. Hermione turned around as the pink haired lady, with Goyle behind her.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge" she said politely, after all she still had to be somewhat polite, to her face anyway. It wasn't in her to be hot blooded.

"Congratulations, you will be helping insuring the continuation of a an ancient house, the Goyle house as by the terms of the FRA" Hermione looked disgusted as Goyle chuckled perversely.

Hermione backed away "I am not marrying that bastard" Umbridge frowned.

"Oh, he's born to not only a married couple, but a pureblood, more than you can boast" Hermione growled, her parents were married. "Now your coming with Mr. Goyle here..."

"Attention, may one Hermione Granger please come to the Headmaster's office" a house elf appeared, bowing to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we're dealing with Ministry business" Umbridge said in her sweet, angry tone.

"Sure, the Ministry's business is to see harems with inbred pureblood heirs, and not actually doing anything of benefit" Hermione said with the warmth of an Antarctic winter.

The toad snarled "Now listen here you Mudblood..." The elf frowned, the Headmaster had warned him that this might happen.

The elf grabbed Hermione and apparated away as Umbridge twitched. Here she'd be able to get that Potter's friend under 'proper' protection, and deal that liar a blow like he'd never seen before.

"That little vermin!" Goyle pouted.

"No mud blood for me?"

"Sorry, Mr. Goyle" Umbridge smiled to the 'proper' sort of young wizard "She can't run forever!"

_The Headmaster's office_

Hermione was teleported to the office of the liar, as he, at least to her, smugly sat on his seat.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" her general politeness kicked in again. The old man merely smiled.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you, that's all. Very impressive grades, I must say...now I do believe you should go while the Inquisitor is on the other side of the castle" She frowned, what was his angle?

"Well, thank you sir" she was polite as she left. As she did, the man turned to the Phoenix.

"Its the least I can do. I'm just luckily I asked Remus and Sirius to give me some of the charms they used in their map" he noted as he observed his own Marauders map.

_January 12th, Gryffindor Common Room_

Harry Potter frowned as he considered what had been happening over the last few weeks. That Umbitch had been trying to force his soul bonded wives and other friends of his into FRA related marriages with Ministry favored students.

First, Hermione with Goyle, then an attempt at Lavender Brown (Who had come to the conclusion, finally that he wasn't a nutter, and was allowed into the D.A...though he did ask Parvati to keep an eye on her) and D.A member Lisa Turpin.

Then Ginny with Crabbe, and later with Dennis Creevey's crush Natalie McDonald and two Hufflepuffs named Eleanor Branstone and Laura Madley from the same year (Who had recently been invited to the D.A by Dennis and Natalie's recommendation)

Mclaggan, a Ministry following Gryffindor, with Katie Bell, who while not a wife, was a friend, and fellow Quiddich player, along with the other chasers, Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson (Or was it Weasley for the latter two now, if what he had heard from those two was of any indication)

Montague, the disgraced captain of the Slytherin team (Harry figured that their parents had done some political maneuvers to get them what they had, with Daphne and her friend Tracey

Most recently, Zacharias Smith was nearly paired with Susan Bones and Neville's girlfriend, if that snog he saw was any indication, Hannah Abbot

But each time, they were saved by Dumbledore, via house elves called up for the slightest of reasons, ranging from compliments to asking about the weather!

But still, what was his game? Was he just trying to weasel back with him?

But still, that explained only the girls that he'd know he had a connection with, Hermione, Ginny and his fellow Gryffindor team mates.

Now, speaking of the Weasel, Harry wondered what his, and the traitors, along with everyone's approximates were? He noticed they were already on the board

_ 5th year Owl Approximates; January 12, 1996_

_O Outstandng_

_E Exceeds Expectations_

_A Acceptible_

_P Poor_

_D Dreadful_

**Draco Malfoy (Slytherin Prefect)**

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration E_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology A_

_Astronomy A_

_History of Magic E_

_Care For Magical Creatures P_

_Ancient Ruins E_

**Pansy Parkinson**

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms A  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

_____History of Magic A_

_____Care for Magical Creatures P  
_

_____Ancient Runes A  
_

**Hesperia Runcorn**

_Potions P  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

_____History of Magic A_

_____Ancient Runes A  
_

_____Arithmancy E  
_

**Millicent Bulstrode**

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms A  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

_____History of Magic A  
_

_Care for Magical Creatures P  
_

_Ancient Runes P  
_

**Neville Longbottom**

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology O  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

___History of Magic P_

___Care for Magical Creatures E  
_

___Muggle Studies E (He had transferred out of Divination)  
_

**Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor Prefect {For Umbridge was the one to approve any sackings of the position})  
**

_Potions T  
_

_Transfiguration T  
_

_Defense P  
_

_Charms D  
_

_Herbology T  
_

_Astronomy D  
_

___History of Magic T  
_

___Muggle Studies O_

**Hermione Granger (Gryffindor Prefect)**

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense O  
_

_Charms O_

_Herbology O_

_Astronomy O_

_History of Magic O  
_

_Care For Magical Creatures O_

_Ancient Ruins O_

_Arithmancy O  
_

**Daphne Greengrass**

_Potions O  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms A  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

___History of Magic A_

_Arithmancy E_

_Muggle Studies E_

**Parvati Patil**

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms A  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_____History of Magic A_

_____Divination O_

_____Care for Magical Creatures E  
_

**Padma Patil (Ravenclaw Prefect)  
**

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_____History of Magic A_

_Care for Magical Creatures A  
_

_Arithmancy E  
_

**Harry Potter**

_Potions E  
_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense O  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

___History of Magic A  
_

___Care for Magical Creatures O  
_

___Divination A_

Harry smiled, the D.A was working

"Take that, Toad" he muttered under his breath__

___Office, of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor/D.A.D.A mockery Professor_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN POTTER'S DOING WELL!" Fudge said in outrage. The short woman frowned.

"The boy is somehow making better grades then he should. I just can't seem to get him for anything, Dumbledore's interference. Also, that old bastard is blocking the F.R.A" Fudge frowned.

"So, that man thinks he can go against the Ministry? He seems to underestimate us, as does the world. I plan, to correct them, by showing the power of our Pure Blood!"___  
_


	16. Dark times ahead, potions and plans

Faves; 288

Alerts; 361

C2'; 29

Review Replies

Lets give a special applause to...!Griffin Blackwood!; Thanks for all those reviews! You know, I do have Harry Potter stories

Ceo; When did Amelia need saving? And as to Harry's power, while in theory he'd have the Potter, Lovegood and Bones votes, he has the Educational Decree's against him. They stated that only someone with the Inquisitors permission could participate in it, due to that they could use that as justification to snap his wand and cast him out of the realm magical political power forever

Naruhina; You never know, it could actually manage something. And likely that will happen before I try another of those scenes

Animeman; A small, inbred one. And they don't, they just focused on girls that Harry cares about and thus would hurt him the most of they were forced on their backs for inbred fools; and others said males fancied...makes you worry with Crabbe going after second and third years.

Leaf Ranger; After all, once the Horcrux was gone from Harry's head, he hardly had to use his plan anymore, the plan he never wanted to use at all

Nightwing; I don't recall seeing a Dumbledore like that, one realizing his plans were wrong.

One who gave no name; I only post that to help show how the D.A is making Harry and others more competent over time (While showing how quickly Ron is sinking)

azphxbrd; There is more to play than just purity of blood. A magical can be pureblooded and still be powerful, its genetics really. Most pureblood magicals in Britain only marry other British pureblood magicals, and thus their inbred status (See Crabbe and Goyle), and as they don't generally use the soul bond and instead arrange marriages, its worse.

Now the Malfoy's are soul bonded, and the Malfoy's are a line that is deeply French. Because of that, their line is, by Pureblood Standards, very fresh. For that reason, he is to the Purebloods the best solution, a Pureblood with fresher blood.

As to why Lucius wouldn't order Draco to force himself on girls, like Umbridge is doing with others, is because he's a decent fellow, to his wife anyway (Most fics make him a wife abusing, or ignoring, bastard, so a fresher view of him as a loving husband in this sort of fic is to me, refreshing). And as your suggestion, try to imagine convincing Hermione to leave before her O.W.L tests

Reishin; I am trying to redeem Dumbledore, not make a 'Voldemort with a beard'

Hypothetical Spiritual Entity; He does...actually

BEGIN

_Office of the Minster of Morons...Magic...a few days later_

"You know what is to be done" Fudge said seriously, before a team of 12 Aurors and 2 of the Ministry Curse Breakers they used to blast down warded properties of criminals and the like. The team nodded.

Fudge had a evil grin as the team moved out...and it grew larger as a three man squad with another Curse Breaker and two Aurors approached him.

"You three, have a special assignment"

_Room of Requirement_

It was at the end of O.W.L practice lesson, as the various kids left, aid provided to better their skills in the difficult exams.

Neville left, with Hannah behind him, giggling sweetly, followed by Lavender Brown.

It would appear that perhaps more than one secret harem might spring up...

Meanwhile, Harry and Susan were talking in the back

"I still don't understand politics" Harry admitted. Susan smiled.

"Your not really a born politician, that's probably a good thing" the buxon Hufflepuff frowned "Anyway, you should understand, at least, what to expect with your positions" she noted the rings of House Potter, Bones, Patil, Black, Granger and the Lovegood ring, which had appeared later.

Xenophilus had the odd ability to know about these things

In particular, the rings Potter, Bones, Black and Lovegood are important. As you are now, legally, you have 250 votes in the Wizengamot..."

"Wait, I have 250 soul bonds!" he did not need that large of a harem!

Susan sighed "No, a lord has multiple votes, accumulated over the centuries"

"Seems sort of corrupt...well it is the Ministry...no offense to your aunt"

Susan smiled "She's the one who calls it that weekly. Anyway, you get 110 votes from House Potter alone, with 90 from House bones and 50 from House Lovegood. As it is, you have the largest singularly held block, but once Sirius is cleared of his crimes, or his will goes out, you gain the 110 vote that come from there as well. Meaning you will have 360 votes, over half of the 700 total votes in the Wizengamot."

Harry had an astonished look "But then, I pretty much..."

"Can make any law you want, for your votes will make it so they can't do a single thing about it. Though the house votes congealed like that will only last your life time, for once your dead, or you abdicate your titles to your heirs, they go out to them and the block is gone"

"You'd think they'd have a way to break that?"

Susan grinned "We all know there dumb. As it is now, House Malfoy controls the second largest full block of votes at 140; 60 from House Malfoy, and 40 from Houses Parkinson and Bulstrode, which again will only last till his death or abdication"

_Grimmauld Place_

The grimly looking household, currently owned by the current Lord Black as recognized by Magic and Goblins, but not by the nearly unrecognized government, was now currently home to an argument, between a man with unkempt black hair yet a slight hint of regal elegance, and a man who looked older then he should.

"Remus, really, you love her, and she loves you!" the regal tinted man sighed loudly. The man looked nervous.

"Still, Sirius, she deserves better than me"

"Really, your a great guy, the best D.A.D.A teacher Hogwarts has had in ages. You aren't lame" One turban wearing mumbler "A fraud" one pompous acting, fraudulent fiction writer "A Death Eater in disguise" one son of a draconian ministry official "Or worse than Voldemort!" the toad lady

"Not that" Remus frowned "I'm a werewolf, I can't even get a job cleaning sewers, and if she's found hanging around with me...she'll lose her job too. I can't do that to her"

"Your sure your not Harry's father? He acts a hell lot more like you than he does James?" Remus chuckled weakly...but before they could continue...

"GUYS!" a voice yelled up from upstairs, as a pink haired beauty tripped down the stairs, as the two sighed.

Tonks, the clumsy Metamorph capable of altering her appearance at will...the kind of thing you'd find in Wizard adult anime's.

Remus was a lucky old dog, so many possibilities

"Ow, I'm okay" She rubbed her head as Bill and Fleur followed her down, all five of them a part of the former 'Help Harry and stop the bastard Dumbledore and evil Molly club'

However, things appeared to be different then what they seem

"I found it!" Tonks said excitedly as she had a book of curses and potions invented by the Blacks they hadn't given out to others "A mind altering potion that fits what we were looking for!"

Remus frowned. They had suspected something when he had sniffed a odd odor from some of Dumbledore's candies, only detected because of his greater sense of smell.

One of the very few benefits of being a werewolf, better smell

A potion in his candies, which lacked the pungency of a medical potion, they all knew Dumbledore could miss things.

Could this be it

The group of five examined the potion "This potion, while complicated, has all the details...it implants and keeps an idea strong and powerful in someone's mind for a period of up to 5 years. As it probably only started once Harry had that horcrux in him, it would only require 3 dosings, in any food. Its virtually undetectable unless ones either extremely paranoid, like Moody, or a Werewolf. It would appear that someone obviously is tricking Dumbledore into believing that only that confounded plan the person or persons implanted in him" Tonks said in amazement

"But who?" Sirius growled

Bill sighed "Its more difficult now to pinpoint it. Ragnok dig some more interrogations, which included some mind related searches, to find that the convicted Goblins hadn't always put the stolen money in the Weasley account. Monies entered the Parkinson, Trewlaney, Bulstrode, Sewlyn, Runcorn, Crabbe, Goyle, Bagman, Umbridge, Fudge, Flitwick, Crouch, Longbottom, Podmore, Carrow, Vector, Sprout, and Zabini accounts as well, instead of the Weasley, all of them adding up to a rather impressive additional of Galleons respectively."

Remus looked panicked "THAT MANY CONSPIRATORS!" Bill frowned.

"Many of these accounts belong to the richer families who might not have noticed such increases. It appears that whoever was stealing the money, and altering the mind of Dumbledore, had a very elaborate plan"

"Any of them could be a suspect" Sirius added "After my father died, my mother wasn't in her best of mind. My brother was missing, so she left the doors open in case anyone brought news of him, while she drank herself to sleep. Anyone, if they knew where to look, could have copied that potion down while she was drunked out"

Fleur nodded "They appear to be more focused on the death of Harry than monetary gain, so they set it up so that either the Weasley's would take the blame, or so it would be difficult to figure out the exact perpetrator" she managed to speak clearly in British English.

"Where's Scooby when you need him" Tonks frowned. All but Remus didn't get it.

"What, I happened to like that old Muggle cartoon" she said defensively "I got my desire to be an Auror from that show"

Remus chuckled "I have my vices"

"Yes, muggle kids cartoons and chocolate" Sirius snickered.

However, just as they all chuckled, the house shook.

"What the..." again the house shook

"This is the Ministry of Magic! We know your in here, Sirius Black! Come out now with your hands up, and you will not be be given the kiss!"

The five exchanged looks

"How in the world..." Tonks said in a hushed whisper.

"Snape, as Dumbledore's double agent, had to reveal some information, among them the location of 12 Grimmauld Place, and the fact it has magical wards that would keep him from entering, or Snape from giving it to him" Remus frowned "It would appear that Lucius must have slipped it to Fudge that I might be here"

Sirius frowned "You guys get out of here...I'll take them" he gave them all stern looks "My will is already filed and the Goblins will know when to release it...now GO!" Sirius drew his wand at the ready as the door blasted down, just as Remus quickly made a Portkey from a nearby pencil and rapidly escaped.

Luckily for them they never left Order items lying around.

_The next day, Hogwarts_

Dolores, was smiling.

Very creepily, disturbingly, smiling

Cheshire cat like, smiling

"What the hell is going on with her" Harry hissed to Hermione, as everyone who wasn't with the ministry was freaking out at Umbridge's smile.

She was never happy like that.

The daily prophet flew in, as Hermione gasped.

"H..Harry" Harry saw the paper, and blanched.

_Sirius Black; Dead_

_"It is my greatest pleasure to confirm the death of wanted criminal, Sirius Black" Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge declared just hours before this printing._

_The infamous escaped prisoner was cornered in the old Black Home, Grimmauld Place, by a team of two aurors and a curse breaker. The prisoner, somehow with a wand, battled the dark wizard catchers and the curse breaker, defeating them but not without suffering a reducto curse to him, ending the man once and for all._

_The three ministry employees are currently recovering in St. Mungo's_

_"With Black out of the way, we have the fullest confidence that all of these crazy claims about the return of You Know Who will finally be over" Said our pride and joy, the Minister_

Harry was shaking in horror, if he hadn't had that horcrux removed his emotions would be all over the place right now, and even with it gone it was barely held "But...but how..." Hermione had a frown.

"Three? That doesn't seem right..." she turned the page, and her eyes shot open.

"Harry...it gets worse"

_Barbarians beaten at De getijden  
_

_In response to the continual attacks on our kind, the Ministry decided it was high time those fools learned why one doesn't mess with the British. _

_So earlier yesterday, a team of 12 Aurors and 2 Curse Breakers were sent to disipline the Dutch magicals at the Dutch magical village of De getijden, the Tides Meeting Place as said in a proper tongue approximate. Striking without any quarter for the barbarians, 30 of the animals, amongst them 20 of their spawns, were killed while all of their food and magical supplies were taken to our, much more needing hands here in Britain._

_The supplies included two years worth of food, several hundred pounds of Potions ingredients and 100 thousand galleons  
_

_"Let this be a lesson to those animals never to mess with us" said our esteemed Minister, "For we are pure"_

Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the non Ministry followers in the school mourned for the thirty (to most but to those in the know, 31) innocent lives killed yesterday)

"Hem Hem" the toad croaked, not lethally "In celebration of our Ministry taking out a vile criminal once and for all, and showing our power to foreign barbarians, classes are cancelled for today!" the teachers snapped their heads at her.

She had that evil grin of hers "I can do that, for I am the Inquisitor" most of the students, shocked with what had happened, either reading the news or hearing about it, left in silence.

_Dutch Ministry of Magic_

Never had any more fury ever became the tall, dark haired Dutch Minister of Magic, Yordi S. Kroot.

A former Dutch Auror, he didn't gain his last name, translated into Beetroot, for nothing. He beat many a dark wizard back in his day, mainly with a mastery of Herbology he had as a former Herbology Professor.

"AURORS! TO ARMS!" he had received word that he would have the assistance of many nations to avenge that cruel attack, amongst them forces from Magical France, America, Ireland and Canada.

They would not get away with this...they would pay


	17. Harry vs Umbridge, Britain vs World

Faves 306

Alerts 374

C2's 31 DPD Fav and Nakashima Kazuma's Favourites

Review Replies

Leaf Ranger; Of course, with the altered time table, this will provide several opportunities for fixing a few things

goku90504; While they don't leave Order things lying around, there were still personal things. A note from Arthur that Kingsley could come over for Meatloaf, a sock from Tonks, things that could easily incriminate one of them. As such, Sirius stayed behind to protect those facts from being found out. They would have come back later to clear all of that up

Ceo; This wasn't really meant to be a funny chapter

Raw; Yes and No.

LeprechaunJV; No, he's dead. A bit different then death by veil, isn't it?

Animeman; Think more like Persian Gulf

Narutodragon; This isn't Harem War...and muggles would notice that

Zorobak; Don't worry, he will have a fight now

Anotamous; I'm not saying he said it, exactly. He could have told them more, indirectly. For example, instead of saying Grimauld Place, he could say his parents place, Kretchers's haunt, I mean if a place is Fideliused, it doesn't mean people would forget its there, if he hinted at it being the old black home, Bella or Cissy would know what he meant

Cat writer; The will is already registered and secured, and the Goblins are still armed at the ready. And Voldemort is still alive, he's just out cold

azphxbrd; The will is verified so it will remain as it is.

Panter; Changed it

RB; Well, lets see if they live to see it

Narijo; I know a guy name Jordi, but I never saw the name written down. That's where it comes from

Naruhina; Your be seeing

Spiritual Entity; No, he just believed no one would attack Britain in revenge

You know, I miss the old Cartoon Network shows. Its part of the reason I looked into that Fusionfall game thing they have on the site, may not have the Computer power for it. But I like the idea of it (What I don't like is seeing them add some of those newer ones in it). I wonder if I should try a FF story, not with all those nano things, but more focused on the showing of the older cartoons, and newer ones that I can tolerate? Would people read it? I've seen the Fusionfall section on Fanfiction, its not that strong yet. And I've heard bad things about the X overs sections, particularly the more broad ones. Would you guys read a fic like that or not. Again, I'm just coming up with ideas since one of my stories is coming to a end in the foreseeable future.

However, decides that idea, there are about three other big ones

1 Bleach harem story (Hampered by the exact way to do it)

2 Third Naru Harem Story (Hampered by myself pulling out most of my stops in the last two stories so I'd be running low on new ideas)

3 Harry Potter time travel soul bond Harem story (Hampered mainly by the fact that I have no idea how to keep it going for long enough. Though, out of all the three I just stated above, it would be probably the story that would be the easiest to pull off)

_Time to begin_

_Open Field near the border of Northern Ireland, a day later  
_

Gerrit Quinn was a red headed man with thick side burns and a powerful chest. The head of the Irish Aurors, he was holding a watch in his hand...

"3, 2, 1..." several people spiraled onto the ground around him, 51 various wizard and witches dressed in various Auror style gear, and leading them was.

"Ah, Madam Russo" Gerrit shook the hand of the punk dressed head of the American Law department, and as that the person who had command of their magical forces.

"Gerrit, its been far too long" she smirked as she looked over the border "So, we get to finally give it to those British bastards, eh? I hope I get to see North Korea as well" she chuckled darkly.

"We didn't come here to discuss your vendetta with the North Koreans, we have British to deal with" Gerrit frowned "So, who do we have here, I see 10 of my own command..."

"And 10 from mine, as well as 5 each from Canada, Mexico, South Korea, New Zealand, Australia and Brazil. The Magical Europe fellows are under Kroot and taking the Chunnel. Those fools won't see it coming" after all, it was likely that the Brits didn't even know it existed.

"Well they better do a good job, and not just with those morons in London" Gerrit grumbled "We had enough problems with Death Eaters last time, ever since Dumbledore spoke of their return we've increased our security, more so ever since the prison breakout. Though our job won't be too difficult here" Gerrit held a map of the northern isle in his hand "I have a handy pal in the Ministry who has the list of all Magicals as registered by the Ministry"

"You know, not all of the idiots are Pure Blood, right?" Alex quipped. Gerrit smirked.

"Ay, but even the ministry legally lists the residences of Muggle Borns and those living with Muggles. Its how they place blame on Muggle Borns, or people like Harry Potter, for magic in their area. I won't say they list squibs, but I still can find every magical past the border. And note the M's" several of the residences had a M stamp around them.

"Those are the government alligned fellows who approve of the Government's way of things. Those who we are to capture and interrogate, and most of them are in and around Belfast. Everyone else, we are to be civil too" Alex huffed.

"I don't do, civil. There's a reason I brought a 10th Auror after me, I'm going solo" she had a evil grin on her face

"What?" The head American Auror frowned.

"Sir Dofus" her brother "gave me a specific assignment during this invasion. I am sure you are aware of the apprehension of one Artemis Fowl by our magical relief forces in Russia" who had been sent to help out the Magicals who had been suffering heavily during the Soviet rule. Gerrit growled.

"Yes, the Fowls, I know of them" That particular Magical family was infamous on the black market. While they weren't, evil for say, they were a name in the magical underworld. Dragon Eggs, particularly powerful ward materials, anything that was regulated, but not particularly evil or malicious, for say, like Blood Quills or enslavement potions, they were the people to go to "Ever since you got the old man, his son Artemis Fowl the Second is a hundred times worse. I don't know if I should be thanking you guys or not"

"Well, during the trial, he was able to give us some useful information, which in exchange for he will be let out a few years earlier. In that, was the hangouts of one Balor O'Doherty" Gerrit growled.

"That Death Eater!" he had been Gerrit's classmate at Saint Patricks Magical Academy, the Irish Magical School. He had killed a dozen Muggle Borns, and had been captured by Gerrit a few days after the vanquishing of Lord Snakey.

However, the British had made a I.C.W case to transfer him to their custody, and there were laws that stated that criminals from a magical nation had to be trialed in that same nation (Artemis had been transferred to Ireland for the trial portion, the reduction was later)

He got off with the Imperio argument

"I'm to apprehend him, and then" she held a bottle of Veritasium "Get the man to talk, but with a magical amplification" Gerrit smirked.

"I wish you good luck with that, and be sure to leave a lick in for me too, but be careful, he particularly likes the Crucio" the punk frowned.

"I've heard President Dofus sing in the shower. That beats the Crutacius hands down"

_The Ministry of Magic, Minister's of Morons Office_

The pudgy bowler wearing Fudge had a happy smirk on his face. Black was dead, the barbarians had learned their lesson, and with a recent law, Potter would be silenced forever.

He'd sent Aurors to take care of Dumbledore after that.

However, as he finished, Percy Weasley burst into his office.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" the Minister said, somewhat annoyed. The red head was, not pleased to say the least.

"What was that all about! When I recommended we seek out alternative food options, I meant perhaps purchasing a muggle farm...not attacking another country!" Fudge grinned.

"True, but this way is much more efficient, and more attuned to the Statue of Secrecy" Percy sputtered.

"E..Efficient! The other nations won't just allow us to attack them like a bunch of pirates!"

Fudge scowled "So what? They listened to Potter and disregard us! they deserve punishment" Percy shook in rage.

"I may see Potter as a attention seeking brat, but a massacre...that's too far." he seemed dejected, as he gave Fudge his Wizengamot hat as Scribe.

"Last night, Penelope gave me a choice" he commented to himself about his girlfriend, who came from a non Wizengamot magical family. After hearing about the attack, she gave him an ultimatum, leave the Ministry, or leave her "And I'm making it now. I quit. I can't, this isn't right" Percy turned and walked away as Fudge stared at him in shock.

"But...your my Junior Assistant, you can't just leave..." Percy stooped briefly.

"I haven't left yet...but now" he opened the door "I am" Percy slammed the door as the Minister stared in shock.

Well, he was a Weasley...

Speaking of which...

A balding man appeared only five minutes later, looking a lot like his former Junior Assistant.

"Arthur" Fudge said with distaste. The Wizard head of the non Wizengamot House Weasley was not amused.

"I should have done this, when you put a boy on trial for Underage magic like a Death Eater!" he tossed his resignation on the table.

Damn Blood traitor, so he lost two Weasleys, big deal.

"Well well" Fudge said darkly "That's two Weasley's in one day. Perhaps now I can have some peace" Arthur looked shocked at that one, before he turned and walked away.

Fudge had two dozen more employees leave after the two blood traitors; Tonks, Shacklebolt, Doge, Bones, Perkins, Cresswell...

So what, more Blood traitors. Probably all chummy with Dumbledore.

He could move someone respectable to Amelia's post after this, Thickness perhaps.

However, he was later confronted with someone, unexpected

"Lucius?" he said in surprise to his old friend. The blond haired male was, unamused.

"Care to explain what you just did?" Fudge had a grin.

"Were you not the one to recommend to make the lessors pay for our survival?" Lucius gripped his cane harshly.

"I meant Muggle Borns, Muggles...not Purebloods" Lucius frowned "And I saw your list of targets...one of them was the Malfoy's ancestral french home!, as the number 1 target!"

Fudge muttered something under his breath "But I assure you, we left them alone because of your..."

"I happen to know quite well the weather was horrible the other day, horrific winds and rain, and that's the only reason you changed it at all! I am not amused, Fudge, I am not amused!" the man turned and walked away with a billowing cape, before pausing.

"Oh yes, but before I leave, I should inform you of something. As Sirius Black is now dead, the votes are no longer in my proxy..."

"Because they are in young Draco's?" Fudge smiled, but Lucius had a scowl

"No...I checked and they are no longer attached to my house...but oddly you'd find that they are in limbo. This implies that another person of Black blood will inherit the votes. The question is, who?" and with that, Lucius departed.

_Hogwarts School; outside Gryffindor Tower_

Harry, returning from a class the day after the 'holiday' that Umbridge had declared, as a voice called out behind him...

"Hem Hem" Harry turned around to spy the toad, who had a evil smile on her face. Her voice was in full sweet, I hate you, mode.

"Yes?" he said tensely. Umbridge's evil smile was still there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how nice to see you. I do believe we need to talk" Harry frowned.

"Talk about what?" none of them noticed two heads pop up from the roof above, the head of a merry man and a noble man.

"Friar my good man" the noble said "You best be alerting the staff"

"Yes Nick" the other ghost passed through the roof as the confrontation continued.

"I do believe that now you should give up your charade that You Know Who has returned" she said seriously. Harry glared at her

"You expect me to lie?" She puffed

"I expect you to stop"

Harry had a furious look "You expect me to tow the line of a dictatorship who prides in killing children! I will not follow a bunch of inbred idiots who view themselves as superior" Umbridge's face scowled

"You, nasty, filthy little, half blood lying Potter!" she ribbited "Its time you feel the sting, of the Homeland Security Policy, just called by your betters, the Wizengamot!" she drew her wand "The requirement of all Ministry officials, to kill all enemies of the state, by any means necessary...AVADA KEDARVA!"

"EXPERLLIARMUS!" the red spell collided with the green spell, shorting the two out.

Nick was pale, as several other ghosts became witnesses to the battle, unseen by either. Several portraits began to appear around the hall, amongst them former Headmasters such as Fortescue and Dippet. A couple of house elves also appeared in the shadows, amongst them one named Dobby.

"Harry Potter.." He eeped.

Umbitch had a evil grin on her face.

"Oh, you attacked a teacher!"

"YOU USED A UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Yes, but I'm legally allowed to, you aren't legally allowed to defend yourself!"

"Screw your laws, they're insane!"

Umbridge drew her wand again "INCARCEROUS!" dozens of ropes flew at Harry

"PROTEGO!" a wall of energy formed to block the ropes from striking him.

"CRUCIO!" Harry yowled in pain, cringing on the ground, as Umbridge drew her wand.

"AVADA..."

"W...WADDIWASI!" Harry gritted, barely getting the magic going as a small object, her wand, was sent flying into her stubby nose, knocking her to the ground as the Crucio magic cancelled out. Harry panted for a brief moment, before drawing his wand again.

"STUPEFY!"

"AVADA KEDARVA!" the two spells collided with a small explosion as Potter and the Toad glared down at one another.

"Your making it worse for yourself, Potter!"

"At least my curses aren't illegal!"

"AVADA...!"

"SILENCIO!" Umbridge held her throat, her voice gone as she charged at Harry, her hands ready to strangle him...

"STUPEFY!" three stunners struck into the toad's back as she collapsed to the ground. Standing at the end of the hallway were Professors McGronagal, Flitwick, Snape and Sinastra.

Harry began, before his head of house spoke "We heard from the Fat Friar, we know she attacked first"

"Well, The Headmaster told me, anyway" Flitwick commented to himself.

"And I can further say that Harry Potter didn't attack the Toad first!" Dobby spoke, coming out of the corner. At Harry's shock, the elf bowed "I am sorry, Harry Potter Sir, but the Toad was very clear in ordering that we House Elves were forbidden from leaving the Kitchens. The Toad apparently wanted me quiet, Harry Potter"

"And I can testify with the Elf as well" Nearly Headless Nick floated down, with several portraits, ghosts and elves spoke in agreement.

"To think, she'd attack a student like that" Sinastra said, unnerved. "And with Unforgivables"

"I do believe making that brilliant use of the Silencing Charm" Flitwick smiled "Is worth 50 points to Gryffindor" Snape smirked

"You might have done something useful for once, Potter. Now, I do believe I have a suitable place for her in the dungeons, to, recover from this incident"

_Dinner_

Many students, aka all but the ones who were Ministry aligned, were happy to see the absence of the toad.

"Attention students, I am pleased to inform you" Spoke the voice of Dumbledore "That Professor Umbridge is currently, indisposed. Until a replacement teacher is avaliable, all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are cancelled" Cheers erupted from everywhere, as Dean whispered to Harry.

"Your, um, going to keep the D.A up, right?" Harry nodded

_Meanwhile, outside the Ministry entrance_

The entire complex of the Ministry was surrounded in a shimmering golden dome, as a hundred wizards from Magical France, Netherlands, Spain, Germany, Poland, Italy, Greece, Russia, Hungary and Belarus stood around it, wands drawn.

"Commander Kroot" a French Wizard frowned "Its Protego Maxima!" the wizard said astonished.

"I thought it only existed in movies?" A polish wizard frowned

Kroot frowned "We don't have the power to break a shield that powerful" the only ones who could hope to do it alone were people of the category of Dumbledore or Voldemort, with the Elder Wand. Even then, if they weren't the master of that power, it would be immensely dangerous to do so.

"Sir, the anti Disapparition, anti Floo and anti Portkey Jinxs are in place" a Hungarian Wizard informed. "They may be in there, but they can't get out"

Kroot had a scowl "Then we will just have to wait them out. I doubt they stockpile food in there. Now, send a message to send the best Magical French cooks here!"

A french wizard frowned "And why would we do that?" Jordi grinned.

"Because, by the time they get here, the British will be hungry"


	18. Darkness exposed, angered lust

Faves 321

Alerts 393

C2's 31

Review Replies

All; I apologize for the wrong chapter posting, I was tired that day.

Leaf; Well I didn't have the justification for beheading yet, so I decided to show her dark nature instead manifested by magic

Nightwing; Well I have practice with Naruto fights so I converted it to work here

Anatamous; The ministry has to have some way of dealing with the Fidelius. If not, anyone could use the charm and be unassailable (Eg a criminal Fidelius charming a farm). So they have charm cancelling devices. These devices are also why the Potter's left their manor, because the Death Eaters were getting close to obtaining them. As to hinting, it could easily have been Kretcher who talked and they might just suspect Snape

Ceo; Just don't become a storyholic

Zicou; I uploaded the wrong chapter, so I uploaded this chapter that was supposed to be put up and removed the mistake chapter

RB2312; Flitwick gave the points.

Animeman; Exactly

Catwriter; Don't worry, I'll deal with that

Azphxhd; He is, recall the lemon?

Begin

_Riddle House, a day later_

Voldemort's eyes flickered open, rising from his bed like a vampire.

"My lord, you have awoken" Rookwood bowed as he rose.

"Yes, I have. What is the status" Rookwood frowned.

"Forigners are invading. The Ministry is surrounded, and they are torturing them" Voldemort appeared surprised.

"They are using Crucio? I wasn't aware that was legal anywhere aside for North Korea" Rookwood frowned

"No, they're torturing them even more evilly than that"

_Meanwhile, Ministry_

A dozen inbred wizards were lying on the ground, moaning in agony.

"FOOD!" as the smell of fresh french bread, sizzling meat and every other delicious smell that can be made while cooking.

"YOU MONSTERS, LET US OUT!" Fudge demanded, yowling. The other employees then took notice of him.

"Turkey" Fudge looked around

"Where!"

"Turkey" Fudge gulped.

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"CHOCOLATE TURKEY!"

"AHHH!"

_Back to_

"This is why I brought up the idea of a french Death eater corps" Rookwood mused "They are sadists"

"We're save that for the French Campaign" Voldemort commented "I take it you all realize that being found by these invaders would end for you all, most unpleasantly" Rookwood gulped.

"Yes my lord. Also, there is something, else" he gulped. Voldemort frowned.

"What else?" Rookwood was nervous

"Well, someone appears to have inherited the Black Votes with the death of the former, and voided Sirius Black. However, they didn't pass to Lucius's son" Voldemort had a scowl.

"But that idiot said..." Rookwood rose his hand

"Normally, if the head to a house dies, without a heir, his title passes on to the closest living male relative by blood, in this case young Draco. However, if he wrote a will, he could claim anyone with Black Blood heir" Voldemort scowled

"That could be ANYONE! AND HOW DOES A PRISONER AND ESCAPED CONVICT FILE A WILL!"

"The Goblins don't recognize him as a prisoner, he could have easily stayed in Gringotts at some point filing the will. Legally speaking, he could stand in the middle of the Bank, naked, and the Ministry legally couldn't do anything"

"Of course, when did they ever stick to rules?" Voldemort muttered sarcastically.

"However, according to Serverus, the most likely candidate...is Harry Potter" Voldemort was silent.

"Harry Potter" he asked in a tense calmness

"Yes my lord, apparently he is his Godson. The Potters did marry into House Black, and he does have it"

"HARRY POTTER!" he roared in fury "That damn boy...capture him before he writes a will of his own! Only I can kill him"

"Well, technically he could choke, get hit by a car, suffer an extreme allergic reaction to a bee sting, have a heat stroke, drown..."

"CRUCIO! I DO NOT NEED DETAILS!"

_Meanwhile, Hogwarts_

Harry didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him

"You know, the Decree's were suspended you know, Draco. You don't need to follow me like a lost puppy" Said blond lost puppy was glaring at him, alone.

"You think your so hot Potter!"

"Well, I prefer it if a girl would comment on that" he said wittingly. Draco glowered at him

"Hell, I'm straight! You do notice that I, unlike you, have three lovely girlfriends. Your the one who'd I have to ask if your straight!" Harry frowned, before he noticed something

"Hey, aren't you usually followed by two giant sacks of meat?" come to think of it, Crabbe and Goyle have been quiet solo recently. Draco humphed

"I don't need them to defeat you..."

"Petrificus Totalis" he was suddenly body locked, as one red headed Weasley girl popped up behind him.

"Thanks Ginny" Harry grinned as the red head wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, and by the way" Ginny gave Harry a huge and tongue invading kiss "He's not gay" they left him there

_Later that day_

Covered in dirt and grime from the Herbology lesson, Harry frowned again.

"Let me guess, your annoyed at me?" he looked over his shoulder to spy the tall, blond form of Zacharias Smith.

"Potter, you think your so tough, but your little fantasy world..."he would have continued to rant, if his legs hadn't buckled together as they collapsed.

"Thanks for that one, Susan" The buxon red head smiled as she avoided stepping on the piece of trash beneath her.

"No problem Harry" she gave him a kiss on the cheek "Now, I do believe its study time"

_Meanwhile, Holywood (not rock star, horribly polluted, home of a death god in some book continuities Hollywood), Northern Ireland_

A skinny, tall man with short cropped blond hair and a wand was dueling against Alex Russo in a courtyard of a manor.

"TAKE THIS AMERICAN SCUM, AVADA KEDARVA!" She smirked

"STUPEFY!" the two spells collided with one another as the Irish man smirked.

"You can't beat me, you stupid girl!"

"Accio moron's wand!" the wand was summoned away from the death eater, who gulped.

"You really need to learn how to gloat, its all about timing you see..." his body locked up as he non verbally froze him "Now, is the perfect time to gloat, I think I'll start now, HA, WHERE'S YOUR CRUMPET NOW, BRITISH!"

The death eater then had to deal with a hour of gloating before she mercifully stupefied him and apparated them away to continue her brother's plan

_Hogwarts_

A group of students loyal to the ministry; taking up representatives from all the houses including Crabbe, Goyle, who ignored Malfoy, Zabini, Mclaggan, Montaque and Smith

"So, Potter's got himself a little FRA action, that little Half Blood..." Smith snarled

Draco frowned "As much as I hate to be the one to point it out, he is the last of a old family. While the law says that he can, he doesn't deserve it"

"And he's taking all the good looking ladies!" Mclaggan whined "Those Indian twins"

"Those useless (A/N, I do not partake in racisim, and personally view that those who are racist deserve prison, or as in the words of the great round, hateful one, _HANGING IS THE ONLY WAY TO DEAL WITH THEM_, and thus I don't know how to really put it in typed print, so just fill in a fitting racist word if you know it, but I don't need to know the word, please). Please, your better off with a British witch, far more civilized" Montaque huffed.

"But their fucking hot, TWINS! And last I checked, there aren't any more of them, so..."

"Hem hem" Draco coughed, race aside he never felt comfortable about insulting girls.

Potter yes, the weasel yes, girls no...

"There's also Bones. The best chest in the year, tons of political power, and she belongs to Potter" Smith growled.

"Potter and Bones together, that's a lot of votes" he'd have to send a note about that to his father later, that could come up as a problem.

"He has the female Weasel...no problem there, Blood traitor" as that had nothing to do with her being a female, just her being a bloodtraitor, went sir Ferret. "And that Mudblooded Granger" brainy know it all. He just disliked her, her status as a person with breasts wasn't withstanding. "And, that girl who is always...well the girl in Potter's Weasley's year who appears to be crazier than my aunt" and that's saying something.

"Though, I swore there was a seventh..."

"Greengrass" Goyle mumbled. The Slytherin's twitched their heads.

"Greengrass...BLOODTRAITOR!" Crabbe snarled.

"SHE'S MINE!" Montague snarled "Potter can't take what belongs to me..."

"Will you quit that!" Draco snapped "What do you think you can do? You can't corner that girl, Dumbledore always seems to know, I thought you lugs learned that when you tried to grab a few girls!"

"Hey, I didn't!" Zabini muttered "I only go after rich witches"

He obviously took after his mother

"Just relax, morons" Draco huffed "Soon the Ministry will be back and Dumbledore gone. Once that's done, then you can go after as many girls as you please, without his intervention" Montague chuckled.

"Oh, is the little Ferret not going after..." Malfoy scowled.

"Hey, three girls is plenty enough...and I'm not going to be the one to ask them to let a fourth in" it would be safer to doodle Potter's scar onto the dark lords head.

_Meanwhile, outside the Ministry_

"Got him" Alex smirked, holding onto the defeated Death Eater in a head lock. The Dutch commander smirked.

"And I have them" he pointed backwards to a small band of reporters from the daily prophet. "All unbreakably vowed to report only the truth and nothing but the truth, ignoring all pushings from the locked up chickens over there" he pointed to the Ministry

"The ministry still recieves Daily Prophets over a special connection, one that we couldn't use for our mission" Jordi Kroot muttered "But still, lets get this guy talking, Enververate!" the man twitched to life, and eyed Alex for a second.

"GET HER AWAY! EVIL, EVIL!" they looked at her concerned

She chuckled "There's a reason they talk, without dark magic..." she smirked at the British news people slash minions of the Ministry.

They seemed oddly, nervous at that. Did they use dark magic on prisoners? Well, Dementors at least.

Alex took a bottle of clear Veritaserum, before sighing.

"You know, I might as well clear up any worm holes now. You!" she pointed at a random Belerusian wizard, who looked up.

"Come here" he approached.

"Your a capable legilmens?" he nodded.

"Occulmency?" he shook his head

"Good, now I need a quick favor to help make this work, so have a few drops" he opened his mouth and took a few drops of the potion.

"Watch carefully, Paparazi" she smirked at the Prophet folks.

"Now then, name"

"Bosco Krum" he said in an accent.

"Are you related in any way to Viktor Krum?"

"Yes, he's my second cousin"

"Are you Eastern European?"

"Yes"

"Boxers or Briefs?" Jordi shot her a look.

"What, its a test to show off that the potion is genuine, oh just watch!"

"Neither" Alex froze.

"Um...well carrying on, tell me, is the captured magical insane or in anyway unfit for trial" he examined the captured death eater.

"No"

"Is he under any form of control"

"No" The death eater did not like what was going on.

"Is he capable of any Occulmency?"

"No"

"Good, that's all" the wizard shivered as Alex approached the wizard, and after forcing the rest of the potion down his throat, drew her wand.

"Vectumsempra!" a wind cut sliced his arm, revealing a dark mark. Alex smirked as the death eater began to sweat.

"Good, very good, you jolly old fellows better be listening" the press nodded "Now, name"

"Balor O'Doherty"

"Are you a death eater"

"Yes"

"Did you lie to avoid Azkaban?"

"Yes"

"Has Lord Voldemort" he and the press twitched "returned"

"Yes" the press was looking at one another in shock...was Potter...

"Did Harry Potter see it?"

"Yes"

"Did he duel Voldemort"

"Do not say my Lord's name, but Yes"

"Have you and other death eaters been trying to convince choco pants that Harry Potter is a attention seeking brat?"

"Yes"

"Does the Dark Lord..."

Jordi gave her a look, he did not to know if the Dark Lord wore Boxers or Briefs.

"Fine, I won't ask that...then tell me, who are the death eaters in disguise"

The death eater appeared to be about to speak...

"AVADA KEDARVA!" a green light struck the Northern Irish Death Eater, causing him to hit the ground. Alex turned her head to spy a dozen black cloaked figures appeared above them.

"DEATH EATERS!" A reporter screamed in panic. Alex huffed.

"Your a bunch of wusses"

"AVADA..."

The task force fired

"STUPEFY!" they fell to the ground like shot geese.

Alex huffed "You really overreact to them, you know"

The next day, Hogwarts

Everyone had a Daily Prophet today...as Harry grinned.

"So, they finally admit it" he smirked "And better yet..."

_He who must not be named returns_

_In a brief statement yesterday, recently disposed Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more in his last adress following his deportment to the magical Netherlands to stand trial for crimes against magical humanity._

_If convicted, he will be put to death and the Ministry of Magic will have to repay 100,000 galleons to each family who lost loved ones to the raid, per head.  
_

_During the recent I.C.W sponsored invasion of Magical Britain, aimed at the former_ _Minister, along with the recently detained Undersecretary for breaching the Education Guidliens of the I.C.W and for Child abuse (See page 5), head of the American Magical Law Enforcment Department, apprehended a death eater named Balor O'Doherty, before interogating him under Veritaserum with the aide of a Legilism wizard. The wizard confirmed the Dark Lord's revival, as stated by Harry Potter, the boy who Lived, and Albus Dumbledore, before other Death Eaters silenced him from revealing their numbers._

_The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more'._

_Recently instated Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, is currently working on preparing the Ministry for a war footing against the return of You Know Who, while several I.C.W magicals remain in the country to make sure he doesn't make any of the former minister's mistakes._

_He also has taken to approaching those who left the Fudge administration due to the Dutch Raid to return to the Ministry in order to see to the protection of magicals from the return of You Know Who.  
_

Harry smirked "Well, that's nice to here..." he noticed something taped to his paper

Will reading of Sirius Black, June 21st

**Expect time skip to end of year**


	19. Time Skip, Express to War

Faves 327

Alerts 416

C2's 34, Beautiful Destruction: Power and Love, Poppers, Ladies of Potter ~ A HarryJamesPotter x female(s) Community...I must say some of these names are interesting. Poppers, most amusing

Review of the Replies

Leaf: The Latter

Raw; He's like Fudge in a way, he believes British Purebloods are better than American Muggle Borns like Alex

Naruhina; Draco, while he and his family are still pro death eater, he isn't a rapist. Notice how he didn't go after any of the girls, even girls like Daphne or other purebloods.

Reishin; Oh, I plan to do something like that

Anatamous; I just thought that they'd need some sort of security for magical criminals who use the Fidelius to hide from the police. It also is an explanation to why the Potter's hid at Godric's Hollow that doesn't make Dumbledore into a Bearded Voldemort.

Ceo; Last I checked, Mr. Malfoy hasn't attacked Harry yet, aside for the end of Year two.

RB: Some might, some not so much

Animeman; And he shall be gone

So, anyone here on Pottermore? I need to know interesting info bits from it. Also, I have a HP challenge up on my profile if anyone wants to take it. I did manage to find a Pottermore insight on Wand Wood, with the aide of the Harry Potter Wiki of course

BEGIN

_Hogwarts Express_

The year had flew by after the deportation of Fudge and Umbridge. The study group, despite no longer really being necessary, continued on, particularly for the up and coming O.W.L's

Dumbledore brought in the expertise of Lupin to finish the O.W.L courses, prior to putting out his own Education Decree out, two out actually

_Educational Decree Number 63; All decrees as posted by the prior High Inquisitor are now void_

_Educational Decree Number 64; Any harassment involving a teacher due to conditions they possess such as having Giant blood, Goblin Blood, being a Centaur, having Lycanthropy, ect will result in automatic detention for a month and 50 points from the offenders house_

Slytherin quickly lost points

Ron, his plans now screwed, became bitter and self absorbed...but then took to realizing that he wouldn't be given a free job so he had to practice up on his other tests.

The ministry loyals made several moves on Harry's girls during the remaining year, Draco limiting himself to confronting Daphne on being with a Blood Traitor, while on the other end Crabbe and Goyle tried to feel up Susan and Parvati.

The idiots then suffered long bouts of detention

Even Ron tried to get Hermione for himself...and got shown the Bat Bogey Hex courtesy of his sister.

Fred and George left Hogwarts after the final game of their season, where Gyffindor took the Cup once again (Aided by their record making win over Slytherin). As people who had passed their O.W.L's don't need to stay in Hogwarts after that, a simple resignation was enough.

They were sure to release their fireworks into the offices of Snape and Filtch prior to them leaving, blew up Myrtle's toilet and set the Slytherin's brooms on fire...but managing it so discreetly no one tracked them to the crime.

They ignored their mother's rants...and saw their joke shop become an instant success, as they sold more than joke products; ranging from girl skin care products, to kids toys, to even defensive objects.

However, because many Gyffindor Wizards and Witches were on the bad side of Umbitch, and later Slytherin had many idiots, and in addition because many D.A members knew of Luna's issues and quickly took to stopping the bullies by point deduction, Hufflepuff managed to take the championship this year.

Neville found himself with the love, and unconfirmed soul bond, to both Hannah and Lavender. Anyways, at the end of the year three F.R.A's were active in the former fifth years; Malfoy, Potter and Longbottom.

The current Minister of Magic, with the former and his assistant now suffering the fates of Death by Dragon and Umbridge Life Imprisonment in the Magical European Prison in the Sea of Monsters (A particularly sea creature infested area of the Mediterranean), enacted several agressive policies to protect areas of particular...risk.

Mainly, Hogsmeade and heavily Magical communites, along with Diagon Alley.

However, the returned Amelia Bones, back to her old position, did manage to locate the lack of a trial on Sirius Black and several mug shots a death eater mole, who had been shot down and captured by the I.C.W force and was currently with the rest of the downed prisoners with Mrs. Toadsy, of his torn prison uniforms, that clearly showed an unmarked arm.

She then had a reinvestigation of the case, where Dumbledore, with Harry, and probably due to Dumbledore, Snape, testifying Pettigrew's involvement and his innocence.

Sirius was then stripped of his criminal status...and more galleons were sent to the Black Vaults to go to his heir as compensation...which people were taking to believe was Harry...

Which might explain why some of the Death Eatery Slytherins were more apt to try and curse him in the corridors

But while magicals were gaining protections, the Muggleborns in Muggle residences...well ol Rufus isn't perfect, but a lot better than Fudge.

A Quarantine was established around Britain, with the island completely locked down magically, for the Death Eater's would recruit Collin Creevey to replace the Dark Lord before they took an airplane or something of the like. Northern Ireland, meanwhile, was occupied by Irish magical forces, for the Irish would not risk any sort of Death Eater activity there.

Particularly after the attack on the I.C.W force, the body had elected to a more, quarantined approach, while focusing the occupation on Northern Ireland and the Channel islands in the immediate. While inspectors would still come in at random, the body was hesitant to risk a permanent presence.

Harry and the seven girls he was with F.R.A'ly had their eyes closed, and their cloths on.

Dumbledore, with the mystery of the potion brought up with him, decided that Harry, was not to go back to Dursleyville.

Harry had never mentioned the Dursley's to anyone who was a Death Eater type, and Snape hadn't either, so the Manor that was thought to be destroyed was a much safer place to reside then Privet Drive.

Particularly as seeing the Ministry knew where he lived, so thus Death Eater's could pick it up, and try to coax him out, by murdering random civilians.

Just as a door slammed open

Harry opened his eye to spy a fuming Ron

"Potter" he snarled "So, gloating about getting everything again?" Harry frowned as the girls stirred.

"Really, keep it down, waking people while they're dozing except for when we're at the station is really impolite"

Padma entered the conversation "What do you expect, he's hardly polite" she remembered the Yule ball with distaste.

Ron ignored her, again very similar to one ball of Yuletide cheer...for most "I'm a prefect..."

"And so are Padma and myself" Hermione said with a glare as she came in as well "So buzz off"

Ron glared "Ginny...I thought you said..."

Ginny glared at her least liked brother (Formerly Percy) "That my Fangirl Days are over? I did, and I'm not a fangirl, so go budger off!" she drew her wand.

Flashing back to the Bat Bogey's, Ron wisely fled.

_Skip a few hours ahead, Platform 9 and 3 quarters_

The steam shrouded the great red locomotive as it came to a stop, its great wheels breaking as the doors to the carriages magically opened, as a mob of students burst free, to their waiting family members...

As a long faced, pale, dark haired burly man and a squad of 5 other's in dark robes stood in the raptors above the train.

"Remember, we must capture Potter...be free to kill as many Mud Bloods as you please" the Death Eater in charge, Dolohov, spoke to his fellows Rowle, Gibbon, Jugson, and the Carrow Siblings.

They had done little raids here and there to keep people on there toes. The Dark Lord had ordered small raids on several Blood Traitor manors or significant Muggle targets; Longbottom, where Death Eater Sylvester Rowle had been killed by Granny Longbottom, destroying a Muggle building complex in Glascow owned by a bunch of Muggle McDonald's, with golden arches, the last of the scheduled Hogsmeade trips, had they not decided to cancel it, involved a few death eaters blowing up Zonko's, and a jab at the Abott Manor, where one Lady Abott was killed by the hand of Bellatrix.

Lucius and the Dark Lord had planned this raid in particular, Harry Potter could not become the Lord Black. They were to capture him, and bring him to the Dark Lord to kill.

"One...Two...Three...FIRE!"

"AVADA KEDARVA!" six bright green streams of light flew down at the oncoming children.

However, as most of them were horrible inbred purebloods, burn marks just merely grazed the train, but Rowle's did hit a red head...

A tiny little Owl fluttered away as his dead owner crushed his cage with his dead body.

"RON!" a dumby woman cried out in agony. A large majority of the familes began to panic as green jets of light burst forth from the raptors.

However, the D.A...

Ginny seemed a little saddened at the death of her brother, as they drew their wands. All of the activate members, aside for the absent twins, were at arms.

And that was 33 of them.

"REDUCTO!" a blast from Harry's wand smashed into the rafter above, dislodging the upper rafters. The death eaters narrowed in as they apparated off and flew in on the mob of children.

The raptor clattered onto empty pavement, the adults having fled from the very scary group of five inbred death eaters.

For the only Order member who had been there this time was one Molly Weasley, as the rest of the order had no need to confront the Dursley's who had already been informed Harry was not to stay with them...and that they should consider moving to Uzbekistan, and Molly was mad with grief at her son's death and swamped away by the mob.

How they explained the commotion outside the portal was anyone's guess

In fact, the only person there was one reporter, who had been originally planning to swamp Harry to get a exclusive scoop, but now was hiding behind a pillar, writing down what was going on.

"Stupefy!" the D.A fired at once, as the Death eaters appeared surprised that kids would fight them.

No one fought them except for the Order of the Phoenix, or the really brave Aurors, half of whom probably were Order members.

Luckily, they had a backup plan, as he sent mental message, as the backup team of Pettigrew and 12 new Death Eaters who had just been recruited flew in.

"PROTEGO!" Gibbon, Rowle and Dolohov blocked the stunners before they hit, and they didn't fly at the rookies, but stunners from Justin Finch Fletchey and Cho Chang had hit their mark as the Carrows fell down, unable to fight.

Rowe and Gibbon quickly found themselves dealing with 32 wands at once, and even if they were being careful not to hit anyone and thus not really aggressive, it was still difficult for them to even get in a Avada Kedarva.

Dolohov, however, was dueling Harry

"STUPEFY!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" the two spells collided as Harry fought the experienced Death Eater.

"SO, VOLDEMORT WANTS ME THEN? IS THAT WHY YOU AREN'T KILLING CURSING!" Dolohov snarled.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF THE DARK LORD'S NAME! REDUCTO!" Harry didn't need an arm, after all.

"PROTEGO!" a magical wall blocked the explosive magic as Harry rolled out of the impact

"INCENDIO!" Dolohov's cloths caught on fire as the man screamed in agony before using Agumenti to dose his smoking pants, as Harry got in.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Dolohov's wand was knocked out of his hand as Harry went in for it.

"STUPEFY!"

Dolohov waved his hand to create a weak shield charm to reduce the Stupefy to just a powerful blow to the stomach as he slid across the stone. He frowned...

This guy was, too skilled for a kid. The Dark Lord...he said under no circumstance was Harry to die by any hand other than his own...

He did a silent Accio to recall his wand

"STUPEFY!"

"STUPEFY!" Two stunners met in an explosion.

Meanwhile, Rowle was suffering the horrors of Ginny's bat bogey hex after Susan had body binded him, as Gibbon lost his wand to Hermione's Expelliarmus.

"You dare, you mudblood!" He yelled as he wandlessly dragged his wand to him again, Hermione with her wand ready "AVADA KEDARVA!" a green bolt flew at her, as she dodged it and struck him head on with a Confundus chamr.

"MICKEY!" he was spinning around, loopily as the death spell flew, right at Harry and Dolohov.

Dolohov cursed "Idiot...REDUCTO!" a blasting spell was fired to strike the killing curse...

Thing is, it passed right through the weakened curse, the power fading off, as it struck Gibbon in the chest.

Hermione had to protego herself from the mess.

Harry smiled at what he saw; Pettigrew was struck down by the former Patil twins, as Parvati levitated him Padma stupefied him, so he was just hanging there...unconscious, Luna got one of the rookies with an intersting use of the Patronus charm, the mist doe mule kicking him to distract the idiot before she Descendioed him into the pavement, Daphne stupefied another rookie after her sister Astoria made a very, Slytherin, use of the Ticking char. The other 10 rookies were taken care of by Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Terry, Hannah, Nott, Ernie, Collin and his brother, Natalie with Eleanor and Laura, and Tracey in various methods and ways.

Dolohov frowned, they lost one death eater, and somehow it was all by a bunch of kids...

As Aurors apparated in in a armed force, seeing the whole thing...

"Retreat, you all obviously need training" better to be taken down by the boy who defied his lord, then a second year as they apparated away.

As the death eaters scrambled away, aiding their downed comrades as they apparated away, the leader of these particular Aurors, one Amelia Bones, who had been worried about her niece, paled.

"Mr. Potter" she said plainly.

"Yes?" he said politely "Madam Bones?"

"How is it, that a bunch of kids fight better" she was harsher now "THEN TRAINED AURORS!" she turned on the part of the force that generally fled at the sight of anyone in a mask. She turned back to Harry.

"None the less, impressive, all of you"

The next day, a paper went out

_Hogwarts students fight off death eaters (A/N, Madam Bones kept Scrimy from changing the article to something more, ministry benificial, and it is good news, sort of)_

_As the students of Hogwarts returned home, a force of 19 Death Eaters commenced an attack on the returning students, most likely aimed to capture or kill the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter_

_One student, Fifth Year Ronald Weasley, was killed as a group of 33 students, led by Harry Potter, fought off the Death Eaters. Harry Potter himself fought the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov, one of You Know Who's most powerful, defeating the death eater before all but one, who had been hit with a miss aimed Reducto Curse, retreated as Aurors_

_"His skill, it was like that of one of our best" The Head of the Department of Law enforcement, Amelia Bones, said in a statement "And he trained the rest of the fighting students"_

_Due to improper education from the former Undersecretary to the former Minister, Harry Potter had created a secretive study group for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, along with several others. Teaching several students, many of them muggle born, this is a important reason as to why this years D.A.D.A O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's are said to be particularly high this year. (For more information on why this group was secret see page 4)_

_The Boy Who Lived was quoted as saying, most modestly "Its nothing, really, the Death Eaters are hardly that tough. I'm not saying some are, but most of them are only deadly because of the Killing Curse. We're just kids who completed our O.W.L's, we're not Auror's or anything"_

_However, recently appointed head of the Auror Office, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quoted in saying "The kid could make a fine auror, in fact I can see many fine future aurors in the making here"_ _(A/N, that was just meant as a compliment on his part, the paper is still the paper)_

Meanwhile, Voldemort, who had ordered Bellatrix to go and remind people why they weren't to be underestimated, by massacring a hundred Healers, all of whom were well trained, to remind them that not all Death Eaters were pathetic, had a lot of drilling to do.


	20. Times at Potter Manor

Faves 331

Alerts 428

C2's 31

Review reply

Leaf; And they shall be dealt with over time

Naruhina; I will try...nothing big like the last time but a few smaller ones

Animeman; You could say that

Reishin; Its true, ask Dawlish

Ceo; I couldn't have that happen, could I?

Raw; That might not be a bad idea...thanks

Anatamous; No, and probably Herbology

azphxbrd; Well the Prophet only gave Harry's name, and while Pettigrew might be able to point out Hermione and Ginny...they are with Harry

RB; Not exactly...

You know, I recently read that there was a unbalance of woman to men in China...so that got me thinking on a few things.

Your see some results of that here.

Oh, if any of you are Pokemon fans, there's this story called Pokedex that I noticed on KrspaceT's faves, and while I'm not one for Pokemon, I still find it impressive the guy has over 200 chapters to it. That, my readers, is commitment.

Now to begin...and does anyone know of any good Harry Harem stories that aren't ultra dark, Azkaban fics, really suckish, or already on my favorite list?

_The Dursley's..._

The once pristine family room of Number 4, Privet Drive, was now disrupted by the fall of two large bodies and a smaller one, as Voldemort stood over Harry's dead relatives.

For they had not heeded the warning that Dumbledore had given them back when Voldemort's return was first announced, many months ago.

"You lugs had nothing I needed" Voldemort said darkly as he drew his wand.

"MORSMORDE, FIENDFYRE!"

He apparated away from the rapidly burning household...that quickly spread across the road in the great Privet Drive Fire of 96...as it came to be known.

Only the arrival of several aurors saved the town from complete ruin.

_Meanwhile, Potter Manor_

The demise of his relatives was far from Harry's mind, as he and the girls lounged in the family pool.

After the attack by the death eaters, Harry had immediately decided to have Frollo take them to the manor, though he was sure to ask for the permission of the parents...first.

It wasn't too difficult on some of them; Hermione's parents had left Britain on the advice of Hermione after the war came to be publicly declared, Pettigrew could easily point out who they were and use them to lure Harry out So, she needed a place to stay

Luna's father and the Patil's parents were also quick to agree, for they already knew of the soul bonds...for Xenophilius had a tome for Lovegood house and the Patil's had received a message from the main estate about their bonds.

Harry had to send several polite, but firm, comments that he didn't need any sort of dowry...he had enough so taking money from the Patil's seemed...Dracoish.

The only problem he had gotten from Luna's dad was a beginning of a speech on ancient magical soul bond related benefits...most of them involving a lot of sex prior to them.

Perhaps that's where Luna got her perversity from...she got everything else from him too

Amelia...had been a tougher case. While she was happy for House Bones...and for Susan...she seemed almost ready to reducio him in the balls

"And, when exactly did this occur?" She had asked him.

"Around..Christmas"

"Were you..."

"We weren't drunk"

Apparently, she had been originally worried Susan had only been attracted to the Chosen One stuff the Prophet was spitting out, or that he was using his fame and strutting about, again very Dracoish, and enjoying it.

Needless to say, she quickly changed her tune when she saw things as pure love, and soul bonded.

The Greengrasses...well once it was proven she was the Lady Greengrass apparent...and he the Lord Greengrass, they let him off with a warning

"If you break my daughter's heart...you will suffer"

Harry was quickly finding a new horror in his life to replace the O.W.L's...Father in Law's

Finally, the Weasley's...that was an interesting case.

While they would have wanted to all be together to mourn Ron, Percy was still not coming back to the family (grouchy git had pride issues, and also Molly had showed...dislike, for Penelope, much like to Fleur...) and for those and other reasons, the three eldest brothers were having family issues with either space or dislike for at least one member. Also, graveyards were no longer safe, for they were death eater play grounds...so while Ron's body had been cremated, his ashes remained yet unburied.

For that reason, and for the fact that Arthur was concerned that Ginny might be a target for her participation, as Peter knew her much like Hermione, he had asked that she be kept safe somewhere.

And thus to Potter manor's swimming pool.

Prior to moving into the manor, they had made a stop at a Army & Navy Department Store, mainly so they could make use of the pool.

They all needed swimsuits (For skinny dipping while Tonto was around was out of the question...and at the same time probably only Luna was ready to be walking around naked together outside a bed), as Harry had never been given one (His one from the Triwizards was provided by Hogwarts and he had never had one at the Dursleys, who probably couldn't swim (He had gotten his first swimming lesson at Hogwarts first year as a long standing anti drowning class the first years take so Hogwarts doesn't have to deal with drownings in the lake)

Hermione had outgrown hers during the school year, and swimsuits were apparently rare in the wizarding world, as few wizards swam for any reason but to avoid drowning, and most of them were Muggle Borns.

So, after a long shopping trip (As the girls kept staring at awe at the diversity of clothing and marvels such as elevators, escalators and vending machines, and then discovering their inner girls and spending hours looking at clothing), they had eventually purchased some swimsuits.

Harry, who was in the water, had a pair of red and gold swim trunks. Also in the water with him were Luna, Susan, Ginny, and Hermione.

Luna was in a blue sling bikini...some sort of swimsuit that, while it started out like a one piece, split from the belly button up to just cover her nipples.

It was a very...Luna, swimsuit

Susan was in a yellow one piece whose top barely covered the top of her large breasts, Ginny was in a red Tankini that only hinted at her stomach in between the fabrics, and Hermione a red one piece that was more modest them Susan's, mainly because she had smaller breasts.

Meanwhile on land, Daphne was reclined on a pool chair in a green one piece, while the Patil twins were dressed in matching red and blue bikinis.

Of course, Harry could tell them apart even without the color

"You know, this is nice" Harry commented, floating on his back on top the water. Luna, whose head surfaced next to him, smiled in that

"What is?"

Harry sighed in content "Being around you girls, enjoying my summer for once. No Dursleys, no secret meetings, no Ministry...I wish things could always be this simple"

Daphne, who had a pair of shades on her eyes that she had picked up with her swimsuit, removed them "They will be once You Know Who is gone"

Harry didn't want to force them to use the name, so he wouldn't. The fear was too deeply ingrained in them.

Decides, he had some time before the Will was read...and seeing as the Goblins had sent a portkey to them to prevent the Death Eaters from just ambushing them at the Leaky Cauldron, they could afford to enjoy the luxuries of Potter Manor.

And one another...or more precisely Harry and a girl (For no frolics had occurred between the girls) and Harry was not one to ask them to.

While they hadn't remained, chaste, while in Hogwarts between their first time orgy and the Express, the girls still would take any chance they could.

_The Quidditch Pitch, grass below flashback 1  
_

Having taken Ron's Cleansweap 11, Ginny and Harry had been racing around, doing a bit of flying practice (None of the other girls were really into flying)

However, they had returned to the ground to deal with...urges

Thus two sated magicals, laying together in the grass.

Ginny, snuggled into Harry, who was using her breasts as pillows, as she frowned

"Harry...do you think my family will..." Harry brushed her red hair soothingly

"Ginny, I don't say I'm a seer, but it really depends on them. No matter what, it was your choice, and they can't make you change it. And even if they don't, your still family, and they can never hate you. They aren't the Blacks"

Ginny smiled "I hope so. I mean, Mom's probably best avoided, but she still got what she wanted, me as Lady Potter"

"Yes, but not the exclusive one. Once I do come on the political scene once I gain the Black votes officially, I do hope to see the FRA put under more restrictions...after last year..."

"And what, take away those hussies Draco has?" He frowned

"That would be sort of hypocritical...as far as I can tell he has it similarly to me. I try not to be a hypocrite, you know"

Ginny grinned "Your never a hypocrite, Harry, and perhaps I should reward you for that" she moved her mouth lower...

And Harry felt the reward

_The Library Flashback 2  
_

Harry, having done more exploring of the Manor, had managed to find its library.

A large room on the second floor, containing many books that previous Lady Potter's had enjoyed, as well as some House Elves such as Frollo and Tonto, who had kept obtaining them.

However, while Frollo preferred classics such as the Aeneid, the Odyssey and Moby Dick, Tonto was responsible for the small but growing Comic Book and Manga section.

He was quick to show Hermione...who began drooling in desire for non flesh things.

"How...many..."

Harry frowned "Frollo said there were about 40,000 books, about 15,000 of them non magical, which of those about 500 of them were Tonto's comics and Manga..."

Hermione snogged him quiet.

"Hermione, your not going to read them all...?" he finished as she let him breath.

She chuckled "Of course not, I'm not much for Comic books..." she then reached for the bottom of her shirt

"You know, I've always had a dream of making love in a library..."

Harry obliged

_The Dining Hall Flashback 3_

Harry had been informed by house elf that there was a 'special dish' that had been prepared for him, and Harry was rather curious as to what they meant.

Though he had an odd suspicion...

So as he entered, he was only half surprised to see a sexily posed Luna, in a apron. The fabric barely hid anything, as the legs were shown off to their full effect

And Harry's 'utensil' was quickly readying

And only, a apron

"Harry, I hope your hungry for some, sexquisite dining"

Bad pun...hot girl

Harry then had his fill of 'Luna with apron coating', and really needed to thank the chef

_End Flashback_

Harry had always hoped to be normal, but then perhaps he was just destined to never be normal.

However, as out of nowhere the seven girls in his life jumped into the pool and latched onto him, perhaps that was a good thing

After all, he was still a teenage boy who didn't like other boys...so perhaps this was karma paying him back for the Dursley years, and Voldemort...and a lot of things

_Later, Potter Library_

Luna, a quill held behind her ear, was reading a book.

It was late, and if she recalled correctly; Hermione was looking over some sixth year texts, Ginny was maintaining her broom, Daphne was changing into her night ware, and Susan was probably taking a shower.

That meant the twins were having some Harry time...it was fair after all, for they all had had their fun today besides them

The book she was reading, however, was not from the Potter Library, but a book that Hedwig had delivered to her from the Rookery

She was curious if it could apply to them

The book, having been a Chinese text that had been translated to English, had been a banned book in England for years, for what it implied.

It was called 'Blood, Love and Magic'. The book explained why fresh blood (Muggle Born blood) was stronger magically and why overly old blood (Pureblood) was dangerous.

The Chinese magicals, being one of the oldest magical societies, had many texts on this subject, and examples both modern and old, to prove them. In fact, the Chinese Ministry of Magic was actually the magical society that Dumbledore's idea of Muggle Born intergration (The taking of magical babies born of muggles and raising them as wards of magical houses) had been based off of.

For after the Revolution, magic had been under further scrutiny, which is part of the reason the Chinese Ministry moved from Beijing to a more remote location in Central China. Because of that, any child who displayed magic was easily at risk of being targeted, and in addition they had better controls so a child going to magical school for extended periods wouldn't be unnoticed.

So, they had instigated a muggle born magical extraction policy in the early 50's, and now forty years later had one of the most powerful magical power over of any nation.

They also had a FRA like system, which had sprung up due mainly due to the fact that a lot of the muggle borns warded to Chinese houses were females for unknown reasons. That would have left many unmarried Magical woman, who would find it difficult to marry a non magical. The system was controlled strongly to prevent abuse by the Minsitry, with only soul bonded cases allowed.

So, for that reason, she was interested in one particular section; Covens.


	21. Drunks, cars and cabbages

Faves 346

Alerts 441

C2's 37 (Correction from the 31 last chapter)Hemotem's Reads, Kingdom of Fandoms and My Datum

Review Replies

Ceo; You do remember that Draco and his family changed sides in Deathly Hallows, right?

Pinnellas; Luna does know how to avoid normality

Rb; You could definitely say that

Naruhina; The boy is Trouble, I've seen it. Its not bad.

Okay, I just want to comment on the people I've noticed are the most bashed in any Harry Harem fic...

Dumbledore; I can see why he might be a little, manipulative in creating a society that he see's as best (Let's compare him to Danzo then), but why does he get turned into Voldemort with a beard so often?

Snape; As Naruhina commented in Chapter 4, people seem to like making Snape a rapist who rapes his students. How about, no

Draco; Rapist bastard, even worse ego...well he's made into a virtual replica of Sasuke

Lucius; All the above, adding with wife abuse and real corruption.

Molly; Evil mother...invoking elements of Walburga. Evil mother hen.

Ron; The only word that works, is a caveman. Dumb, animal like when it comes to girls, barely intelligent, extreme overplay of his faults

Ginny; Made into a whore...really, just because she went through a few boyfriends...

And of course, the Ministry; Need I say it

Okay, so sadly people can be repetitive with their bashings. I tried to be different, wonder how well I did? Anyway, lets return to the story

_Outside Potter Manor_

Potter's bar, had several bars, bars that one Rodolphus Lestrange had frequently patronized. Using Imperio to get all the drinks he wanted, he easily quenched a horrific dry spell of over a decade tonight.

His lord's work had kept him from his drinks for ages, and now finally he had his chance to fix it.

However, he did have to wait until his high was over before he apparated back...drunk apparation was dangerous after all

In his loopy state, he hobbled across a tree line, as things began to change...

Was his still drunk?

He then noticed two people in the forest...naked...

Disgusting muggles, you only did that until you had a heir. Only animals mated like animals, frequently like verminous animals.

He snarled drunkenly, that was one of Lucius's few defects. He and his wife were muggle that way.

Of course, our drunken death eater might not be thinking that the fewer people in the gene pool, the more inbreeding, but then again, they probably see that as a good thing.

As the Muggle whore and the bastard muggle finished copulating, they then looked over to him...and he noticed that the muggle male had black hair and glasses, with a lightning scar

Potter?

"AH! REDUCTO!" the Lestrange male hit the ground, a hole now through his chest. The girl, now holding a wand, and ticked off.

"That...that pervert!"

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder "Daphne..." she calmed down, slightly.

"Okay, where is that house elf! Frollo has some explanations to do!" she steamed ahead through the woods, as Harry called back

"Hey, you left your cloths!" he said as he got a good view of her butt...as she turned around, blushing.

_A little later, Potter Manor Dining Room_

Harry and his seven girls stood before Frollo, who was examining the body of the death eater Daphne had killed.

"How did he even get past the wards!" Harry demanded again. Frollo frowned, as he swept him hand over the death eater's stomach, and grimaced.

"He was drunk"

"So?"

"Alcohol is a ward breaking material. Its a fact, if obscured and rather unknown, that alcohol impacts the ability of wards to block people, and oftentimes drunks end up on magical properties for that reason. This not only is the origin of many of the views of muggles as drunken idiots, but also the origin of several anti magic attacks on houses in the past. That's the only reason that death eater got through. Its probably good you silenced him before he reported you were here again"

"So, exactly what wards are here anyway?" Hermione frowned. It didn't seem like how the only way to get past the ward was a simple drink.

Frollo glared "Few inside the warding business know of this, that adds up to a few Goblins, House Elves and Dumbledore. The art of warding is rarely studied, however it is immensely powerful. Voldemort could only break down a few of the wards; for example the Prewett and McKinnon wards. The wards here are more powerful, and I've made sure to maintain them. I even managed to come up with a nice little ward for blocking the trace, hence why you didn't have issue from blasting Mr. Lestrange down. Anyway, Voldemort would need the Elder Wand to break through these wards"

"Elder wand?" Paravti frowned..."You mean that old legend?"

"Legend..." Frollo was cut off by the sound of a car horn beeping loudly.

"A car?" Susan frowned, she wasn't expecting a car to be here

Frollo frowned "TONTO, DO NOT MESS WITH JAMES POTTER'S DELOREAN!" but, before he could apparate away, Hermione caught his attention

"Frollo, you don't think its possible that you could, maybe give me some lessons" She asked as heads turned "I always thought it would be a useful skill, driving"

Frollo smirked "I see, well that's not a bad idea. Driving is a nice way to travel, not only out of magical detection, but its safer then Apparation. I remember how joyful James was to obtain his Delorean, and I feel sad that it hasn't been out for a good spin around the block. I can create a temporary practice course around the property, and seeing as you become 17 in September, perhaps you girls can come back during the Winter Break and get a license. If a second one of you also had a license..."

"Then even if Voldemort takes the Ministry, he'd be unable to track us down!" Harry said in shock.

Frollo nodded "Exactly. We also have a Volks Beetle your mother has a more family oriented car, compared to the flashy Delorean two seater. Assuming the master doesn't get any more girls..."

"I'm good"

"...Then you should have enough seats to use the cards if worse comes to worse. However, I will require your aide, to create a constant transfiguration spell rune to constantly transfigure air into a clean gasoline like substance"

Hermione had wide eyes "That's...genius"

Frollo chuckled "And hard to believe I got that idea when Tonto wanted to have constant transfiguring doughnut supplies"

_Diagon Alley_

Hundreds of vendors of 'protective' magical items now crowded the alleyway. With a range of supposedly protective objects for sale, these vendors were trying to make the most of people's fears.

Fear was relatively far from the mind of Draco Malfoy or his ladies as they ventured to the alleyway for a day of shopping...

How Draco got talked into it, we may never know

"Its, quiet" Hesperia noted, looking around at the few patrons and boarded windows, covered with wanted posters and dark arts warnings.

It was, overall, depressing.

And the tumbleweeds that seemed to be blowing around didn't help.

"Humph, it appears that the mud bloods are in hiding" Millicent grinned "Just smell that clear air"

"True, Millie, but its not just them" Pansy looked around with her puggish eyes "Everyone's in hiding"

Draco added, drawling "Well, people's fears might be useful for once..." for one disadvantage of the F.R.A was the fact that he ended up carrying the groceries.

He may care for his wives, but he wasn't a pack mule

"Anti Dark Arts Cabbages!" a vendor with green and gold clothing, with a tanned, aged face, called out, his cart next to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hesperia smirked.

"Really, who'd be dumb enough to buy one of those?"

The merchant continued to call out to buy his cabbages as the quartet walked onwards to Twilfitt and Tatting's ...before a dark robbed figure burst out of nowhere next to the owl supply store.

This death eater has a very interesting back story...when he was a baby he was assaulted by a Daily Prophet Owl who wanted to get payed. Ever since, he and his inbred magic had been terrified of owls, and this terror evolved into hatred.

And now the cursed birds would burn.

"DEATH EATER!" the cabbage merchant yelled out in terror, before grabbing a cabbage "BACK!"

The Death Eater glared, what was this guy, a stupid muggle? "AVADA KEDARVA!" the killing curse struck the cabbage, and went straight through it to hit the man. His dead body flew across the empty air...straight into his cart.

The cart shattered as the dead body knocked it down, causing the hundreds of false anti dark cabbages to roll at him like a avalanche. The Death Eater began rapidly flailing his arms as he ended up on top of the vegetables as they rolled him down the alley way...straight into a trash can, his but sticking up in the air.

He apparated away, now hating both owls and cabbages

_Meanwhile, a hidden wood (AKA, Camp Death Eater)_

Dozens of junior death eaters stood on a grassland, shoulder to shoulder, with Voldemort himself overlooking them on a nearby hill, as he drew forth his wand and cast magic.

For each death eater at the training ground, a dummy with black hair and glasses rose up straight ahead of them, about 20 yards away.

"Okay, remember, you each must hit your target, in no less than three curses. Should one of you fail, you will go without supper. FIRE!"

...They went hungry...

Voldemort frowned, this was still an improvement, for more made the hit this time then the last. His Death Eaters had to be the elite, the fearsome, and he had to get these green horns up to snot.

With his Horcrux's gone, and being unable to make a new one as he tested out with his wand, he had to tighten his operation.

That debacle at the train station was a major issue. While he was feared, as well as Bellatrix and a few of his other senior death eaters, few now feared this fools before him...with probable good reason.

Two people he considered the pillars of resistance; Dumbledore, and Harry Potter. While he, worse come to worse, outlive the buzzard, he was no fool to believe he could outlive the boy now that he had no horcrux's.

So, he would have to take, a new path to immortality, as Bellatrix appeared behind him, with a tome on Alchemy.

"Excellent, Bellatrix" while Voldemort disliked having to redo things...like his failure in 91. However, with the Black fortune going to Harry Potter, and said boy being somewhere yet unknown, the stone would take care of both their financial, and his immortality, related needs.

At the same time, immortality would be a useful way to obtain new minions, and keep his good ones. His elite.

But, should worse come to worse...Potter had inadvertently provided him with a backup plan for his reign...or perhaps it was dynasty...

"Come Bellatrix...I do believe you need to be, rewarded, for your services" for after all, as his most powerful follower...she would produce the most powerful heir.

It was always possible it was because of the Lestrange brothers she had never been pregnant, but if not, perhaps a Panacea.


	22. OWL results!

Faves 358

Alerts 449

C2's 37

Review Replies

Animeman; Its big, flashy and expensive...it screams James (I don't think they had Ferarri's in 81)

Raw666; They also want to keep the Death Eater's in Britain so they won't attack other nations. The I.C.W hopes that now Britain can deal with the Death Eaters on there own...but if that fails they have plans

Reishin; He calls that his backup plan...and imagine the power of a kid of Voldemort and Bellatrix (KrspaceT has one, I can't remember his name but he was powerful enough to handle a enhanced Seras Victoria and her daughter in combat)

Anotamous; Again, magicals dismiss the potential of Muggle tech, for example I mentioned the Chunnel and how they probably didn't know of it

Leaf; I do have to waste some time until the will reading...

azphxbrd; Old Voldemort isn't exactly a slouch, you know. He may be evil, but he's good at it. He's not the Box Ghost

Harliquin; I was just trying a new cabbage based gag...

Well, lets do this, I should at least make a chapter or two more of filler to set things up for later.

WARNING, THIS CHAPTER AND AT LEAST THE NEXT ONE WILL BE FILLERY! FILLERY! FILLERY! FILLERY! You get the point

_Malfoy Manor_

Six people sat around a table, enjoying a morning meal; Lucius, his stunning blond wife Naricssa, Draco and his three wives, Hesperia, Pansy and Millicent.

"I must applaud your cooking, Millicent" Lucius said cooly "It is quite, delectable" the big girl blushed.

"Well, I have a talent for it" and her mother doesn't, so it was developed

Lucius stood up "I must be off, I have official business from the Dark Lord himself at the ministry to attend to" as House Runcorn, House Parkinson and House Bulstrode were aligned to the Dark Lord's cause, he could say this.

Lucius was a powerful death eater, one of the stronger ones in fact, so he didn't need to go to Camp Death Eater, instead he was dealing with the 'new ministry'.

New, as in the Minister was not buyable.

Lucius, instead of bribing the minister for the benefit of the Dark Lord, was making sure of the departments and their buyability.

So far, they were just as they were before, only Amelia was a problem as a non buyable department head, along with Rufus and a few of the minor officials, such as Arthur Weasley and Dirk Cresswell.

However, the Improper Use of Magic office wasn't, so he had reason to make sure that they were in his pocket.

For with the masses of dementors and other dark creatures out these days, it was only a matter of time until Potter appears on the underaged magic radar.

Finding him was a major issue for the Death Eaters, they could not allow him to become Lord Black.

However, before he left, he looked up to see four Owls flying down to the table.

"OWL results already?" Lucius asked in surprise as the children shivered.

He smiled coldly "The terror of the letter...read it Draco" he said sternly.

He wanted to hear his son did well, after all

And so Draco opened his O.W.L letter

(Skipping that lovely O E A P D T listing)

_Draco Malfoy has achieved; _

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy A_

_History of Magic E_

_Care For Magical Creatures P_

_Ancient Ruins O  
_

_Draco Malfoy has qualified for N.E.W.T courses in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Charsm, History of Magic and Ancient Ruins_

Lucius eyed Draco...for a minute...two minutes...in silence

"Good job" he said finally. "Eight O.W.L's, only failing that joke class by that Savage Hagrid" and, more than most Purebloods get "Now, I must be going" he apparated away, as Draco visibly relaxed in his seat.

"Excellent Draco" his mother smiled "Now, I do believe you ladies should see your own results"

Pansy opened hers next...quaking in terror

_Pansy Parkinson has achieved_

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology A  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_____History of Magic E  
_

_____Care for Magical Creatures P  
_

_____Ancient Runes E  
_

_Pansy Parkinson has qualified for N.E.W.T level courses in Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic and Ancient Ruins_

Pansy sighed in relief, that wasn't too bad a grade set

Hesperia was next up in reading her doom, slash grades

_Hesperia Runcorn has achieved_

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms O  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_____History of Magic E  
_

_____Ancient Runes E  
_

_____Arithmancy O_

Hesperia Runcorn has qualified for N.E.W.T Level courses in Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy

Hesperia breathed out relief for not bombing the OWLS

Millicent was last, and with a gulp, opened hers

_Millicent Burstorde has achieved_

_Potions E  
_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense A  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_____History of Magic E  
_

_Care for Magical Creatures P  
_

_Ancient Runes _A

Millicent Burstrode has qualified for N.E.W.T level courses in Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, and History of Magic

They sighed in relief...they had all done much better then most purebloods...

How sad

_Potter Manor, Kitchen_

Their own O.W.L's had arrived

"I failed everything" Hermione shivered

"Hermione, really? I'm the most likely to do that" Harry soothed.

"This is the bookworm who aces everything in her sleep?" Parvati chuckled

"Hermione...'sigh' let me go first. I mean, if I passed my O.W.L's, you will of course"

"That's not guaranteed"

"Why do all Potter ladies have to be perfectionists?" Frollo grumbled

"Because, they are, perfectionists at everything"

"TONTO"

_Harry Potter has achieved_

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense O  
_

_Charms O  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy A  
_

___History of Magic A  
_

___Care for Magical Creatures O  
_

___Divination A_

_Harry Potter has qualifed for N.E.W.T level courses in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures_

Harry smirked "See Hermione, your perfectly fine if I passed them"

"Hell, if Ron passed an O.W.L your probably fine" Ginny said sadly. Would they send his O.W.L results?

Hermione still seemed to be panicing to herself, as Daphne smirked

"Well, you know waiting just makes it worse...so lets see" Daphne took a look at her own

_Daphne Greengrass has obtained_

_Potions O  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

___History of Magic A_

_Arithmancy E_

_Muggle Studies O_

_Daphne Greengrass has qualified for N.E.W.T level courses in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies  
_

"As I said, waiting longer just makes it worse" she said with a Slytherin like tone...

Hermione snapped "FINE THEN!" she said nervously, as she took a look at her own scores

_Hermione Granger has achieved  
_

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense O  
_

_Charms O_

_Herbology O_

_Astronomy O_

_History of Magic O  
_

_Care For Magical Creatures O_

_Ancient Ruins O_

_Arithmancy O_

_Hermione Granger has qualified for N.E.W.T level courses in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care for Magical Creatures, Ancient Rune sand Arithmancy_

Hermione frowned "I still should have taken more classes"

Susan frowned "Hermione...you are aware that would have been a very difficult endeavor to take more classes than what you already have?"

Harry frowned as well"Hermione, you nearly snapped when you tried to take more classes"

Susan's eyes went wide "Wait...she did..."

Daphne nodded "She took Muggle Studies, and Divination, 3rd year...she left Muggle Studies because of her workload, despite being top in the class"

Parvati frowned "She probably would have failed Divination anyway"

Parvati then took a look at her own scores

_Parvati Patil has obtained_

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_History of Magic A_

_Divination O_

_Care for Magical Creatures E_

_Parati has qualified for N.E.W.T level courses in Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination and Care for Magical Creatures_

Parvati smirked "I knew I passed Divination"

"Does that count as Divination?" Tonto muttered to himself

"Hardly" Padma smirked at her twin "Divination is all about guessing, if you ask me. All you need is to be lucky"

"Take that back!"

Friendly sibling banter was exchanged, as Padma looked at her own results

_Padma Patil has acieved.  
_

_Potions E  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense E  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_____History of Magic E  
_

_Care for Magical Creatures E  
_

_Arithmancy E_

_Padma has qualifed for N.E.W.T level coures in Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care for Magical Creatures and Arithmancy_

"Hagrid really was a better teacher this year" she commented "That and you, Harry..."

Susan gulped "So, I am the last person"

"No, technically that would be either Ginny or Luna" Harry joked "They have O.W.L's next years"

"Don't remind me" Ginny shivered

"I'm going to need some Wrackspurt repellant"

Susan then checked her own results...

_Susan Bones has achieved_

_Potions E  
_

_Transfiguration E  
_

_Defense O  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

_____History of Magic _A

_Muggle Studies E_

_Ancient Runes E_

_Care for Magical Creatures E_

_Susan Bones has qualfied for N.E.W.T level courses in Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures_

Susan let out a breath of relief, her auntie would be pleased

"The D.A worked" Harry grinned, that Taisune guy was right to make it a full blown study group

Later, a couple dozen letters showed that many others got similarly good grades, thanks to the D.A, with many requests to keep it going


	23. Afternoon going ons at the Manor

Faves 364

Alerts 458

C2's 37

Review Replies

Ceo; I tried to be accurate

Animeman; Either related or aligned, or at least liking their ideas

Raw; Dumbledore knows, he was hoping Harry'd do something like that

Reishin; He's been here, and won't be back

RB; I'll bring that up if I need to

Have you seen my latest story? Its a HP story, and it already is gaining major attention, already in 2 C2's and with 10 reviews. Its my take on a Harry Potter timetravel story...Harry coming from a destroyed future and returning to his pre Hogwarts body

However, the time travel device, created by Dumbledore, has a nasty little side effect, it creates random changes to the timeline, ranging in anything from Hagrid losing his accent, to Dumbledore having a harem of girls (To be explained in later chapters). Because of this, Harry has no idea what to expect in the new world he had created.

It is also one of my challenges, so if you like it, you can try it out for yourself as well

Well, its time to keep up the time consuming chapters, since I have work issues because OF THE DAMN HURRICANE MESSING UP MY CONNECTION! URG, still I bless whoever invented the portable power generator, I'm on day three of non regular power

Begin

_A path of grass on the Potter Estate_

The large orange, hairy, cat Crookshanks was stalking along the pathway, his long part Kneazle tail in the air, as he slowly approached the pecking form of a sparrow.

His eyes glinted like lanterns as he closed in on his prey...

**BEEP BEEP**

The bird flew away as a loud horn blared, as a silvery car flew down the road at nasty speeds, as the part kneazle flew off the path, looking alarmed.

As the car passed, the cat, the furry creature eyed the car, and glared at it like it with a snape like dislike, before stalking off somewhere else

_Potter Garage_

"You, are all hazards on the road" Frollo mused as the gathered Hogwart's students frowned.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" Daphne frowned.

Frollo took out a list "Tell me if I'm wrong, but last I recall" he turned his gaze on the non muggle raised people "You all drove at the average speed of a Racecar driver" he then looked at Hermione and Harry "While you two drove slower, than a double ended newt"

"Hey...we were being safe!"

Frollo glared at them "That's almost worse! You must always follow the rules of the road! If you don't go the correct speed, people do stupid things to get past you! Just like Tonto when he did his first, and only attempt at driving..."

"It wasn't my fault!" he wailed from someways away "And it wasn't that bad"

"Chernobyl was that bad, Tonto!"

"Um, what?" Ginny asked, unaware of what Chernobyl was. Harry, Hermione and Frollo exchanged looks.

"Um...let's put it this way...it was one of the biggest disasters in history" Harry said simply. They had been trying to explain non magical concepts for a while...and they hadn't gotten to nuclear power yet, or how it goes boom when people aren't careful

"Anyway..." he conjured 8 books titled Driving for Wizards Made Easy, with a subtitle of 'and somehow unnoticeable to muggles', by Autos Amigitos "Read these by tomorrow, particularly in speed control and parking. Please do...I will not cause another disaster that is worse that Voldemort, Mum-Ra, Megatron and Doctor Doom duking it out" he apparated away.

"Who, who and who?" Padma frowned as Harry sighed

"Muggle fictional villains" Dudley liked the first two's cartoons and Dean had a few comics featuring the last one.

_The Kitchen Table_

Susan and Daphne, along with a goblin representative from the bank and Frollo, were sitting at the table, with Susan's legal mind and Daphne's Slytherin mind organizing the up coming will reading.

"I'm sure you understand how likely it is that someone will try and make a move during the will reading" Daphne commented, for after all, legally Bellatrix could be present due to her being in the will, and legally the Ministry couldn't get her

"We are making preparations" The goblin nodded "we will be sure to hold the wands of all beneficiaries..."

"But, won't we have to give up our own wands as well" Susan commented. Daphne frowned

"That's a good point" The goblin frowned

"I see your point...well we could place some magic cancelling runes around..."

"That might work" Susan frowned "Those are only illegal in the Ministry's domain, which the Bank is not"

"And Rufus should respect that" Frollo added in "Mr. Chocolate, however, wouldn't have"

"Don't we know it" the Goblin sighed "That man made many demands to have human guards from the ministry at the bank...obnoxious he was"

"However, there is also the point that Dumbledore, or his controller, could make a stink about we being there" Susan added "Only Ginny and Hermione are in the will"

"He took care of that" the Goblin added "He added a place, for Harry's ladies...he knew of the F.R.A and of the new Lady Black, so he left a spot for her, so you all will be covered there."

"However, there still is Mr..."

"Ginny said she send a letter to her father about her status...before telling him to keep it secret from the rest of the family a while ago..." Daphne smiled, having told Ginny herself and given her advice on how to write it "While he was, a little put off, he is happy for her, and has no plans to murder Harry anytime soon" assuming he didn't leave her, that is, which would never happen

"So, we have our bases covered, it would seem" The Goblin mused "Very well"

_A table in the library_

"Hmmm" Tonto was sitting at a table with Luna, as he was examining the map of the world, focusing on Sweden "Your Crumple-Horned Snorkacks...they remind me of a creature I once encountered while in the Siberian Ice Sheets many years ago...before I was banned from the continent of Asia for something that was completely not my fault (The Gulf of Tonkin was an accident, just like Chernobyl). Why then do you search Sweden"

Luna had a distant look in her eyes "That's where all the sightings are"

Tonto frowned "The creatures I found are swift footed, antelope like creatures. If I must guess, they may migrate" he looked at the map "Sweden must be on their migration path...and Petropavlosk-Kamchatsky must be the other end...the sightings you get are in spring, while my sighting was in the fall...with so few magicals in Siberia there is no wonder that they could only be noticed in Sweden"

"That's interesting" Luna said, suddenly alert "Daddy would be delighted to have this information"

"Now then, to your Heliopaths...I encountered them once prior to my banishment from the European half of Russia..."

_The Potter Ball Room_

Harry had fought the dark lord, out flown full grown dragons, dealt with the evil toad and sword fought a 50 foot snake that kills with its eyes

However, this was many times more dangerous, painful, mentally scaring, horrifying, agonizing and cruel than all of those combined.

"Harry, you need to be in better rhythm with me...now then one step, two step..."

Parvati apparently thought he needed dance lessons. It might also be revenge for the Yule Ball, one of the two.

"Harry James Potter, dancing is sadly a required skill for gatherings. Now, you are going to understand dance and be able to dance, even if it kills you"

Part of Harry was begging for Voldemort to kill him now

This was worse than Umbitch's detentions!

However, after several lengthy hours of dance practice, Harry had somewhat adequate skills at dancing, and Parvati and her stunt double Padma didn't have too much foot pain from being stepped on, and most of that resulted when they went into waltz practice.

_The Quiddich Pitch_

"Okay Hermione, do you have a grip on the broom?" Ginny asked as Hermione had an uneasy grip on a broom the elves had.

Hermione had expressed interest in possibly learning how to fly, and now Ginny was holding her to that desire

"Shouldn't we get to the homework" Hermione whimpered for her safety net. Ginny chuckled

"Your not hiding behind your books today. Now, ride this broom!"

"You know, I can think of how Luna would use that as blue humor"

"Don't think, just ride" Ginny frowned as she said that...Hermione not think?

Was that possible?

Hermione gulped, as her broom began to rise into the air...as she took to guiding it, flying in the air...

Well, maybe just around Ginny at a very short distance, but she was flying anyway.

"I'm doing it...I'M DOING IT..."

"Alright, now can you show that you can fly in a way that isn't an orbit around me. I'm not Percy in believing that the world revolved around me"

_Speaking of Percy, Ministry of Magic_

Amelia, Percy, Arthur (The two Weasley's having issue looking at one another), Kingsley, Dirk Cresswell and Amos Diggory stood before the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour

"I have gathered you all here" he said coldly "Because you all left the Ministry under the ministry of one Fudge"

"Yeah, old melted fudge" Kingsley joked, seeing as the Dutch had him put down by dragon.

Rufus had a slight grin "Quite...,however there is still a legacy, of dark chocolate in the ministry, and its not the good kind. I don't need to point out that we still have corruption problems"

Everyone scowled, it was really disgusting

"For that reason, I have gathered you all here as a secret new sect of the Ministry; the anti corruption department" he turned his seat around "Formerly, you had to go to me to approve of any firing of a ministry employee, however now" he was particular with the members of the Auror and Law Enforcement offices "If you see any evidence of corruption, you are to fire them without hesitation, or go to me if your not the department head without hesitation or legal red tape" he turned also to Dirk

"It is no secret that, with the revelation that Sirius Black was not a murderer, that he may have left the Black fortune to Harry Potter...in fact it isn't. The will was verified by myself personally as such...by the way, I may want to your warn you Percy...you might want to make sure you have a few hundred galleons on you"

Percy looked worried at the warning from his minister

"So, I fear that it may be possible the Death Eaters may attempt to mess up the will reading via the goblins, so I need you, with Amos watching the other parts of the department, for any schemes with the goblins"

"Fudge turned the M.O.M into a hunk of rotten trash...and now we're left to clean up his legacy"


	24. Tonto's Omake, Eight past disasters

Sorry, I really am having issues at my home, I'm still without power from Irene and its sending some of my family off the deep end...so I have to Omake this chapter to keep my momentum going

(Unlike my Omake's in my Naruto stories, I lack the data on them to use, so instead, I'm going to show a few of Tonto's antics)

Well, lets put Tonto and Frollo into perspective, Vincent saved Frollo in the late 1850's, and Tonto is about 120 at the current time, with Frollo about 160 years of age.

Well, lets go, the Omake's are not in time order

_Omake 1_

Tonto was in a small cabin like room, bored out of his mind

"This damn thing is moving too slow...stupid Americans and there apparation/portkey wards, they even stop our house elf travel..."

Tonto twitched, as he grabbed his stomach..

"Urg, I'm hungry" he took out a sandwich, before frowning

"Its too cold...I know I'll light it!"

He forgot the Hindenburg was a no flame vehicle

_Omake 2_

"Pretty pretty, shiny shiny!" Tonto admired the treasures of the tomb of King Tut, the boy king of Egypt.

He had been told to, take a leave of absence, after a minor incident involving accidentally charming the hated Black Potter's voice to be twice as loud, so he came to Egypt.

If the Goblins could make it rich, so could he

However, as he admired the inscriptions, he noted a few words on the wall

"He who uses magic will ..." he frowned

"Okay, that's either 'be gifted with churros' or 'curse all muggles who find this tomb'..." he decided to cast a spell

Needless to say, Tonto got no churros

_Omake 3_

Tonto was running around the down and low income slums of London, calling out frantically

"Jack! Jack Rippy" he had lost his pet Troll and it had gotten away into London. He really hoped he found him soon...

After all, he had a odd desire to rip females to bits

_Omake 4_

"Lets see, curses...curses..." Tonto was reading a book on various curses that he had stolen from the Lestrange Library for the hell of it, and he was rather annoyed at the Cannons for beating his favorite team just last season.

"Oh, the terrible luck curse...the Tonto curse, how interesting..." He had an evil grin on his face

Lets just say, he still cackles at his revenge

_Omake 5_

"TONTO!"

"Yes Frollo?"

"Why are we in this volcano?"

"I'm scared of Lethifolds, and I thought we'd be safe here"

"Krakatoa is not safe! ITS A DAMN VOLCANO!"

"Its perfectly safe as long as we don't start it up...by the way have you seen my fireworks?"

_Omake 6_

A young girl was yawning outside her home, as something sparkly ran across her path, illuminated in the light of twilight

"Huh?" it was so fast, so beautiful...it could only be a vampire

However, it wasn't...

"REMEMBER DIGGORY!" Tonto had turned into him via a elf spell and was running a marathon in his memory across the world.

_Omake 7_

"Are you sure that this will work?" A scientist asked a much smaller scientist, who was in reality Tonto in disguise.

"Oh trust me Dr, it will work out fine"

"Are you sure, this bomb could destroy the world?"

"Well, then I won't have to pay for my electric bill...fire up Trinity! Let her rip..."

Toot

"Oops..."

KABOOM

The bomb, while perfectly operational, caused those two scientists to vanish forever

_Omake 8_

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you its high time you put your money into muggle stocks. Its the way to get rich these days"

The red head looked nervous "But...I never tried this before"

"That's no reason to be scared"

"But, I might loose all my money?"

"Oh come on, its 1929, the future is bright, and its not like the stock will crash tomorrow...come one have a bit of faith"

The Lord Weasley the next day began his life long quest to kill Tonto for loosing all of his money to his idea

**I'm sorry this is short, but I am really having time issues today. I also thought an omake was a nice thing to try here...**

**I HATE YOU IRENE! I BARELY HAVE INTERNET ANYMORE!**


	25. Covens and Potter History

Finally, the power is back baby! I can go back to work now...so I'm going to try and treat...or at least be different

Faves 380

Alerts 486

C2's 40

Review Replies

Leaf; I do live in New England...its nice really

Jkarr; You'd hope so

Ceo; I had barely any time for chapter writing last time, so I tried a tactic I use on occasion with my other stories

Animeman; Not all disasters come from him

Naruhina; I thought Twilight would be the worst of disasters, no

_St. Mungo's_

Lucius lay, lacking any form of consciousness, his dark mark arm missing...

Exactly as planned, if he wasn't lacking any form of intelligence at his current state he'd be smirking

_The lair of Voldemort, Flashback_

"A frame up job?" Voldemort asked, interested as Lucius nodded

"Yes my Lord, after all, the Minister has begun to move against anyone whose corrupt or marked.." luckily few of their moles were marked "So, its about time this, incriminating thing is removed...and in a way that will make me seem as far from being your servant as possible"

"I see..." Voldemort appeared interested...

"Also.." Lucius frowned, as he showed his fingers...that were turning black

Voldemort seemed, unmoved "It would appear that my defensive curse...evolved over the many years it hid...from the magic that still existed in that shack originating from its magical inhabitants...these things happen on occasion...unpredictably"

"Yes...quite" Lucius, was mildly disturbed "The curse, as far as I could discern, was mitigated by your preparations enough as to take longer to work, and be much less lethal...however if it grows any more..."

"I see your point"

"Have a death eater squad attack me and some...problematic ministry members at some point, strike me non lethally, but in a way that will remove my arm...Serverus's Sectumsempera perhaps. The curse will be gone, I will be removed of suspicion, and attacking me will strike great fear, after all I'm a influential man"

**Next day, Potter Manor**

_Lord Malfoy Crippled_

_Late Yesterday Evening, a squad of Death Eaters surprised a group of Ministry Officials, along with Lucius Malfoy, 41, inflicting several casulaties_

_ "I was terrified to here about this" Said Pius Thickneese, Department of Law Enforcement member and old friend of Lord Malfoy "People had suspicions he was a Death Eater, but why would he be attacked!"_

_The Lord Malfoy's arm was severed by an unknown spell, and he remains in stable condition as St. Mungo's. The other dead minister officials include two Obliviators and One member of the Department of International Cooperation._

Harry and his girls frowned.

"That's a load of Bull...I saw him at Voldemort's resurrection!" Harry snarled

"Slytherin" Daphne commented. They looked at her curiosly

"Its very sneaky, really. Remove his arm, the arm where his mark is...and they couldn't find evidence of him being a death eater. Attack him, and they would never believe him to be a death eater...its very extreme but effective"

"I still don't understand why he'd agree to it" Harry frowned "If he's anything like his son...he wouldn't take that much pain for even that...there's something more"

"Perhaps his arm was damaged by a curse...only he knows" Frollo frowned "Now, the will reading is tomorrow...so I do believe you have earned a day off...seeing as you all are driving much better...so I and the rest of the House Elves will be...hmmm, where can we go that Tonto isn't banned...eh we're just go to Disney world and pretend to be guys in costumes...have fun" he apparated away, as Luna got that look.

It was obvious what sort of fun would be going on

_In the Master Bedchamber (Lemony)_

Harry was on the bed, laying face up, with his seven girls around him...

All of them lacking any sort of clothing

"You know, there is just something about doing this that never gets old" Harry smirked as all the girls were trying to hold onto him

"Oh come on, who wouldn't want a whole harem?" Luna smirked as her blond hair covered Harry's face.

"Well, I never actually dreamed of having one myself" he admitted "I always hoped to be, well, normal"

Daphne gave a short laugh as she humped her chest along his right arm "You have to accept that you can never be normal, Harry"

He smirked "Well, maybe if you girls give me a reason"

Hermione's bushy head rose up between Harry's legs "Gladly" she eyed his pant wand, and crawling up to it, placed her mouth on its end, slowly sucking down the fleshy thing.

Harry's eyes rolled as pleasure coursed through him, which only intensified as Susan got on top of him, and began pushing her breasts into his chest.

Harry had a smile on his face as the giant melons of flesh pushed into him, which was soon shadowed as a recently shaved pubic area hovered above his face

He nodded as Daphne descended onto him, his tongue going straight into her core, as she began to show his similar state to his blowjob in her facial expression

However, as Harry was getting, and giving, pleasure with three witches, four were, not, and getting rather lusty.

And amongst the ones who were suffering from lack of Harry, was the residential pervert Luna.

However, she had a lusty, little plan in mind.

So, Luna snuck up behind a lusty Padma, and turned her head around, before locking her lips to hers.

Padma's eyes shot wide...before lust took over as the kiss deepened...shocking and arousing the girls who could see it...

Harry was blinded by Daphne's brilliant hips and pubic region, but heard...the noises

As if possessed, Parvati lunged at Ginny, as the four non Harry occupied girls began grinding against each other, before transisting into the 69 position, where they ate out the other's pussy

This was having, a giant effect of the arousal of all those around, so quickly all everyone but Susan and Hermione, who weren't getting real direct stimulation, quickly organisimed.

However, as soon as Harry did, Hermione rapidly surged up and rode Harry, as Susan pushed Daphne off so she could get oral stimulation

Things continued in the frenzied manor as before, as the witches seemed to be willing to play with one another as well as him, which went on for hours, until they were all highly spent, exhausted and covered in sticky fluid.

"Urg...what happened" Harry managed to say as his witches seemed stuck to him and one another...which probably was the case

"That Harry" said Luna, the only witch who wasn't unconscious "Was the bond of a Coven at its height of passion"

"A what?"

Luna chuckled "You may have been trying to explain to us the interesting things from the Muggle World, but you still have so much to learn about the world the magic. but then again, a coven is hardly the most talked about of things"

"A coven, Harry, is a web of soul bonds, a soul bond greater than the sum of its parts. A coven can only come into existence when multiple soul bonds are finalized on a single person, which while illegal under the F.R.A for non family survival, is perfectly capable otherwise. Generally a male and several females, though covens of multiple males and a single female are not unheard of, a coven also requires the multiple people involved being able to care for the others, as friends and equals. A F.R.A based marriage, with a hierarchy in place, for instance, could never form a coven"

"So, what does a coven do, except for increasing sex drive?"

"But Harry, that is the best part"

"Luna..."

"Oh, alright. A Coven's natural, biological, evolved for purpose is a tighter nit group, mainly meant for the increased strength of those involved, and thus for their offspring. The ancient hominids that first developed the magic gene formed bands based of this to ensure that the strongest magical genes were passed to the next generation, and also to make a close nit group. However, most importantly, the magic of a coven's members becomes stronger, the more so the more members the coven has"

"I hope your not expecting me to get more girls..."

"Oh no, I'm not"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Harry, now where was I...oh yes. Later, before the existence of magical government as it is now...organized and centralized, this also had a power benefit for the wizards and witches in them akin to monarchy. Several coven based empires existed at various points before the statue of secrecy, ruling magicals over a wide area...you'd actually be surprised of the two families that were most infamous for that in Europe"

"Who?"

"The Potter Coven Empire, that ruled Magical Britain, Ireland, Scandinavia and the Baltic coast of the Baltic former soviet Republics and Russia..."

"Great, I'm royalty...just what I needed"

"It doesn't actually matter...the empire peacefully dissolved, unlike its rival empire, that ruled the magicals on the continent..."

"Let me guess...Malfoy"

Luna had an odd look "Why would you think that?"

Harry frowned "Because...its Malfoy"

Luna chuckled "Oh no...the Gaunt family was the other ruling body, the descendents of Slytherin himself. While House Potter kept their riches and are still around, the Gaunts resisted, and the family was left in financial ruin with most of them dead"

"Descendent of Slytherin..." could they be related to Voldemort...just great...just great

"Um, why did they disband?"

"Because House Potter only ruled to try and protect the magicals from the Gaunt's human supremacy, blood supremacist...well practically everything people like Voldemort and Toad Lady want to employ, the Gaunts did as well, and House Potter was their enemy"

Harry was mildly disturbed at the thought of Voldemort possibly being related to Umbitch...well Umbitch was pretty inbred, and Voldemort looked inbred as well...

"Anyway, the empires disbanded, as the magical governments became identical range wise to their non magical counterparts. However, while the concept of covens itself was never declared illegal, they eventually were forgotten in the west, aided by the old governments who were scared of someone gaining power that way"

"Just the west?"

"I see you caught it. Covens are still common in some parts of the west, particularly in China, where there are many more female magicals than male, and such power is still necessary to protect themselves from the muggle government, which is probably the most anti magical muggle government in the world, and probably the one most likely to expose magic, but that's besides the point, and also in Islamic muslim countries where polygamy is not as frowned upon"

"So, pretty much I'm just more powerful, and have a better sex life?"

"Yes Harry, just that...unless of course you want to create a magic empire?"

"I don't!"

"And neither did your ancestors, but they had a habit of saving anyone who needed saving, you know a saving people thing" she stared at Harry, as if pointing out that he was like that as well "which made covens form and their senses of right and wrong eventually forced them to conflict with the Gaunts coven empire, fighting fire with fire."

"After all Harry, saving people in the magical world has its own power"

"Then how come I don't see multiple wives with the Potter's from that time period?"

"They keep that part of their history, somewhat under wraps, after all Harry, imagine if this was going on, and the F.R.A didn't exist? How do you think that would make you appear, or your family as a whole"

Harry gulped at what he'd have to hear in the Daily Prophet if the F.R.A wasn't present

_Harry Potter, or Harry Player_

And, if the Potter's also had an inherent dislike for attention and fame (Which his father might have been skipped over for that)...he saw the point.

Though, the curse the family had would have been broken long before


	26. The will reading

Faves 386

Alerts 492

C2's 40

Review Replies

Raw666; I wasn't actually thinking like that, but that's a good idea

Pinellas; It is quite likely

Leaf; I felt as thought I should try

Ceo; I shall

Animeman; A guy can only try

Naruhina; Well, Luna's the most likely to be a pervert like that...amongst the females anyway.

You know, I've been keeping an eye on Pottermore, and some interesting stuff has been revealed, that I find out second hand via the Potter Wiki...but I'll do a spoiler thing to allow you to skip it

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minerva is a Half Blood Widow, Alchemy can be taught at Hogwarts, the founder of Hogsmeade was a Hufflepuff , Quirrel and Ollivander are Half Bloods from Ravenclaw, Qurrel was a horcrux like thing...and other stuff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well, lets get to the story again, then.

Oh, and I've noticed Voldemort's across the universe have a nasty habit of torturing Bellatrix after these things...however as he had a feeling for a while that such a thing would happen and it was out of his control as he couldn't find Harry, no Bellatrix's will be Crucio'ed this chapter

_Gringrotts_

The day of the Black Will Reading had finally arrive, and the Goblins, who could sense a coming storm of anger, had placed several magical cancelling wards in the room for the will reading, seeing that it was very unlikely they' had knives or guns on them

As it was, however, they advised that Harry and the girls sit apart

"Best not draw such attention to yourselves" Ragnok had commented.

So, the girls took seats all around, but, because of Harry's concern, not far from one of the dozen armored goblins in the room.

However, quickly those in the will began filing in, with only the dead Ron, and Bellatrix, not present, as Ragnok took the stands

"I, Ragnok; the King Goblin, presides over the will reading of Sirius Black the Second, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The will, validated against all challenges...and the two fakes that were submitted to us" one from the Fudge administration that would have sent the money to the ministry, another from some death eater to make Draco Lord Black

"I now ask, if the required representatives from the Ministry and from Gringotts are present" technicallities

"Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

"Goldrut, Gringrotts head teller"

"Good" Ragnok smirked, "lets begin" he began to recite the will

_To my Cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_

_You are a disgrace to my house, and your just plain nuts. Your one of the poster children for what's wrong with Pureblood culture, that Umbridge freak that the Ministry stuck to Hogwarts is the other. I'm very glad you never gave me relatives. For your horror, I hereby annul your marriage, and banish you from the House of Black, and I'll be taking back the 80000 Galleon dowry that came with you_

Lucius frowned, this was not going to end well...it was expected, but it would be bad for the Death Eaters_  
_

_To my Cousin, Andromeda Tonks Nee Black_

_You were always my favorite cousin, and it was because of your decision that I got the gut to stand up to my hag-banshee that was my mother. As Lord Black, and without the idiots in our ministry wanting my soul, I hereby reinstate you into the House of Black. I also will give you the 80000 galleons I retrieved from 'dear' Bella. I swear, the next Bella you here about is going to be just as insane...probably doing something like jumping off cliffs or stalking crazy vampires or something_

'Blood Traitor' Lucius snarled, their money went to one of THEM!_  
_

_To my final cousin, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_I remember when your marriage to Lucius was drafted, Cissy. I know how scared you were, and though I loathe the Malfoy's, your happy now, and its not my place to destroy that. I do take note of your one child status, along with the unstable fertility of Andy, and Bella's hopefully sterility, so I leave to you every book in the Black Family Library that deals with increasing fertility. Just please, if you have a daughter, do not give her a crazy name like Walburga, or well any of your siblings names, no offense_

Narcissa sighed in relief, she was glad he wasn't so spiteful to force a divorce between her and Lucius...and what was wrong with Phlione?_  
_

_To Nymphadora Tonks_

_By reinstating your mum, I instate you. In reality, it isn't a really big deal, its just a fancy name for parties. Anyway, I leave you with 10000 Galleons, and some advice, my friend is a stubborn, but well meaning fool_

Tonks blushed from embarrasment, and annoyance at her full name_  
_

_To Remus Lupin_

_My last true friend, I leave you with not only 12 Grimauld Place (For the hope that your 'furry problem' meets my dear old Mum), but also I leave you an account with a measly amount of 70000 Galeons, which recaps itself every month with monies from the Black vault for the remainer of your life . You have no hope of returning it, since I'm dead, so use it to provide for yourself, particularly decent cloths, and perhaps a few little kids with pink haire metamorphs. Don't be such a noble git, your just make Harry worse. (And that is saying something)_

Remus looked ready to interject...but perhaps that wasn't so bad...now he didn't have to worry about dragging Tonks down with him...he felt bad for being a mooch...but it only lasted as long as he did, perhaps he should take Tonks to a Muggle restaurant he found while on Order business after this_  
_

_To Argus Filtch_

_Your attempts to get me and the gang as kids was always a source of amusement. But, to show that we respected you as a player in our youthal game, I leave you 100 galleons, 4 sickles, 8 knuts and of course, a box of dungbombs! Buy something nice for your sweat...catnip perhaps.  
_

_To Rubreus Hagrid_

_You are a good friend to Harry, so I leave you 10000 Galleons, and as I suspect you'd find better, the Black's book on dangerous beasts and how to tame them. My poor Great uncle Faunus tried and died with this book, but I know you can succeed...by the way a word of advice, do not scratch a Nundu behind the ears_

Hagrid chuckled...while Dumbledore made a mental note to be ready for XXXXX creatures_  
_

_To Minevera Mcgonagall_

_You were always a fun old bat, to me, to James, and to Harry. I leave you with 30000 Galleons, and the directions to this fine sea food place I found in Glascow...I'd have given you some Catnip or a toy mouse but I found that to be bad taste._

_To Bill Weasley and Fleur Delecour (Soon to be Weasley)_

_You both were a big help in finding the truth. So, I leave you with 60000 galleons together, and a little beach front property of House Black's called the Shell Cottage. Lovely little place, should be habitable. I know that some don't seem to like your love, but with this, if they rant, you can ignore it. _

Molly scoffed, her son could do so much better than with a half human slut_  
_

_To Fred and George Weasley_

_You both are truly heirs to the Marauders. I leave you with not only the complete list of our planks, put together by piensive memories from both myself and Moony, but 10000 Galleons. I know you already were funded a bit by Harry, but call this a bonus. Now, show the world some pizazz!_

'Sirius...what have you done' Minerva shivered_  
_

_To Ginny Weasley_

_I have a bad feeling you have found out things aren't all that good with you. You probably are in shock about something. I leave you with a full pardon to any foolish action that some members of your family had pulled against my godson, so even though you were an unwilling pawn, you will not be sent to Azkaban..its not fun. I also leave you a 10000 galleons trust fund, in case something happens_

Arthur frowned...what did Sirius mean

Molly was starting to panic_  
_

_To Percy Weasley_

_You are a git. I recently read into my history of my family that one Leous Black had a unresolved conflict with one Cedric Weasley in the 1400's. By law, I can demand a descendent to pay back the other descendent. By your ministries own laws, you now owe Harry, a descendent from Leous, 4000 Galleons. If not paid in two months, say goodbye to your job!_

Percy shivered_  
_

_To Ron Weasley_

_I heard what you have done, you gave several names to that toad! For that reason, I leave you with what you always wanted...I leave you with a House Elf, Kretcher, with an order to serve you until the next Lord Black says so otherwise. MUW HA HA HA! Be careful what you wish for_

Arthur and other order members growled, Arthur was utterly disgusted with his son_  
_

_To Draco Malfoy_

_Now normally, I'd banish a git like you, but seeing as your Cissy's kid, I shall spare you. However, I highly recommend you listen in for later. I also leave you with 5000 Galleons, it may seem small, but it can be used for bigger things later, things that can make you not so dependent on your father's money. (I have a odd feeling it may soon be gone) I recommend getting Goblin advised investments._

Draco scoffed, House Malfoy had several investments already...though perhaps he should consider making the house richer..._  
_

_To Arthur Weasley_

_I don't blame you for the bad eggs, Arthur. I leave you with the same pardon as I gave Ginny prior, as the head of house is liable for the action of others, in particular the git before you. I also leave you with a book on Muggle Air travel, so you may finally find out how planes fly. I at least find it interesting. I also leave you with 35000 galleons, try not to spend it all too quickly. Your family deserves it, or most of them do._

Arthur didn't like the sound of that...Sirius impled that someone else was rotten..._  
_

_To Molly Weasley_

_You, are a disgrace to humanity. You stole money from the Potter vaults. As it would affect decent humans, I will not demand it back. However, I hereby place a ban of your presence from the following stores which Black house gets rent from on Diagon Alley; Flourish and Blotts, Appleson's Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies and Magical Menagerie. I also recommend you avoid my little friends with the axes, the goblins...well you had to be here for the will reading, but other than that...RUN YOU OVERWEIGHT BITCH, RUN!_

Arthur was in utter shock...Molly did what...

Molly, meanwhile, attempted to sneak out ...but a goblin grabbed her, restraining her along with magic (And voice) suppressing handcuffs_  
_

_To Serverus Snape_

_An apology from myself and Lupin, perhaps once we were a little too quick to torture you in some way, however you are still a weirdo._

_As to that, I have set up a 5000 Galleon a month transfer to your own vaults, so long as you provide Wolfsbane Potion to Remus, untainted, until someone with sense fixes the laws in our corrupt land to make it so Werewolves can actually make this potion. Honestly, the Government is virtually all inbred...no offense to those who have brains in said Ministry of Morons _

Amelia was torn between being annoyed, and agreeing_  
_

_To Hermione Granger_

_I was never much for books, so I leave the brightest witch in Hogwarts with the remaining items of the Black Library not given out from earlier. I also leave you with 5000 galleons. Thank you for being such a great friend to my godson (And possibly more)_

_To Albus insert names at random Dumbledore_

_I hope that you have discovered the one who had tricked you by now...if not...YOUR BEING TRICKED! BEWARE YOUR LEMON DROPS!_

As talking started up, Dumbledore realize something...that control on him weakened when Umbridge banned lemon drops...perhaps she did a good thing after all_  
_

_To the other Potter Ladies not stated prior  
_

_If any law that our dumb ministry ever put out was a good one, I'd say this one is. Harry does deserve some love after his life, and if possible, get him to be less broody..._

_Well, in case that's impossible...1000 galleons to each of you  
_

_And finally, I leave the title of Lord Black, the wizengamot votes and the Billion Galleon Estate, to my Godson, and descendent of the House of Black, Harry James Potter. Good luck pup, your going to need it_

The room was quickly in an uproar...

Well, I hate to cliff...wait I don't hate to, Prohibe Scientia!


	27. Kreacher speaks Villain revealed

Faves 390

Alerts 497

C2's 40

Review Replies

Leaf; Yes, a cliffhanger

Ceo; Well, you can expect some of that

Naruhina; Do you think it would catch?

Pinellas; Lets see what happens next chapter then

Griffin; Hey, the other story of mine created two extra twin troublemakers...that Minerva must really be in pain

Harliquin; Nice someone noticed it

RB; Its part of what came with a not rapist Lucius. I've seen that so many times I wanted to change it up

azphxbrd; Harry legally can't arrest Lucius now that he can't prove he has a dark mark. Just throwing him away, even with him seeing him as such would make him as bad as Fudge

Animeman; Yeah

_On this most solemn of days; 9/11, let us all recall one thing, and one thing alone. Just as the Death Eaters are extremists, so are the terrorists. Purebloods don't all view muggleborns as scum, and thus not all Muslims are terrorists_

_Some of the nicest people I know are muslims, so never forget, that terrorists are the exception, not the rule, for those who follow allah..._

Curtsey message from myself

Well, I hope that you guys are willing to read my other HP story, after all I've been listening to how you guys respond to certain points and fix them accordingly

Also, did you guys get a email for this chapter? If not, please rant about it in your reviews (I want to see if its just me)

Begin

_Gringotts_

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE LORD BLACK!" Draco snapped, realizing something "YOU HAVE TO BE BLOOD RELATED! GODFATHER OR NO GODFATHER!" it was a law that the Wizengamot had quietly slipped through some time ago, to stop this sort of thing

Harry smirked "My Great Grandmother was Dorea Black" Draco growled, that was legally allowed.

"Good" Harry was happy had to see that Draco was deflated, for now "Now then, as the heir of the Black estate, I uphold all terms in the will of Sirius Black...with no changes"

Draco frowned, that was what the dark lord expected. Now, he could try and attack him, but then he remembered a quick warning from his father

'_Draco, don't do anything rash or my arm will be lost for nothing_!'

So, he'd have to wait this out...but then he got another idea

"You are aware now that as the lord of houses, you have to attend the Wizengamot whenever it is called" Pansy, Hesperia and Millie noted him with smirks.

For after all, the Wizengamot was called in often enough that Potter would be far too busy to interfere with the Dark Lord's agenda

Unless he assigned a proxy...

Draco lost his smirk...he had a bad idea that he would pick her...unless his nobility cut in and he refused to because of the target that would be on her back...

"I do believe I already asked one of my mother in laws to handle that annoying issue while I am, busy" Harry said cooly, before looking over to Madam Bones "If its not too much trouble"

He had sent a owl to warn her about that...

"Its not a problem, Lord Black" she bowed, as Harry sighed

"Please, Harry or Lord Potter if you insist on being formal..."

"WHAT!" Molly yelled out loudly, startling everyone who wasn't aware of her angry tone "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MOTHER OF LAWS!"

Harry frowned "I mean what I said...I got a little, roped in, to the F.R.A, and her niece, Susan, was the only heir to the house..."

"AND THE OTHERS!" This wasn't right, Ginny was supposed to be the only one, she was supposed to be her opening to the Potter accounts

She only had a hole to reach her arm through, but Ginny was her key to enter them fully

This Black thing, while a problem, would have to be worked with...

Harry sighed, this was going to be bad for his hearing

"Well, I appear to be really popular with the ladies of Hogwarts...seeing as I already have a lady for each of my two houses, and am F.R.A providing for the heirs of five others"

"WHAT!"

"Hey, they attacked me" he joked

"Its true" Susan chuckled. Molly glared at her with hate

"Though I will be clear, I am not helping anyone else that way" he said with finality, hopefully that just might stop fangirls "I do believe you will be happy to know, that your daughter is the Lady Potter..."

Molly, while happy, had to keep pretense "WHY DIDN'T..."

"He told me, Molly" Arthur said curtly "I simply thought that you'd react...harshly, if you were to hear" and now he was getting it

"BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN PAY A BRIDE PRICE!"

"Honey, that's for arranged marriages" Arthur said darkly "This wasn't one, so thus there was no need. He actually offered one, but I declined" he had a hard look as his wife looked at him"I will not accept charity"

"And also, my lady Black..., the former Padma Patil"

"WHAT!"

"SOME INDIAN..." Millicent began to screech before Harry shushed her

"Her sister, Parvati, needed help keeping the Patil line going, and she didn't want to get left out. She is a very fine and talented witch..."

"OH YEAH, HOW MANY O.W.L.S..."

"9 Exceeds Expectations and 8 N.E.W.T courses"

"And lets not forget. Mrs. Bulstrode" Minerva spoke up sternly "That you achieved but Eight O.W.L's, and only can take 5 N.E.W.T'S. I'd be quiet if I were you"

Millie blushed and gritted her teeth with a growl.

"What civilized ladies Draco likes" Fred snickered

"Then of course, Hermione..."

"But that Mudblood..." Draco might just have him here, he had originally expected that Hermione was the Lady Potter and Ginny was supporting her house line, or perhaps of house Prewett.

This would get rid of him!

"The Granger family, as the term goes, squibbed out" Ragnok informed Draco "While the family doesn't have Winzengamot seats, it still is a registered family, and it keeps not only its Gringott's account, but can be revived by your little F.R.A law. After all, Mr. Malfoy, Muggleborns are descendents of Squibs whose magic genes resurface, or at least that's the view by us Goblins"

"LIES!"

"Mrs. Granger does prove it, she has a Squib ancestor on our records. She might be unique, but still, you can't argue with blood"

"Then there's Daphne Greengrass..."

"A SLYTHERIN"

"Mrs. Weasley, Slyherin's aren't inherently evil" Daphne said coolly

"YOU KNOW WHO AND THE REST OF THE DEATH EATERS..."

"Merlin" Daphne said simply

"What?" George did not want to know

"It is a fact that Merlin himself, while at Hogwarts, was a Slytherin, and he's hardly evil" Dumbledore commented on one of his favorite facts he used to deal with anti slytherin related crimes"Also, let us not forget, that Peter Pettigrew is a Gryffindor Death Eater, Quirrell was a Ravenclaw, and my old friend, Horace Slughorn, is a Slytherin, yet he is hardly evil, a tad greedy perhaps, but not evil"

"Nicely put" Harry commented to the headmaster who he was unsure of, knowing of how he was a little messed up by potions but still...

"And of course, Luna Lovegood..."

Draco then paled...paler...if possible

"Wait...the head of those wierdos passed his seat on a while ago...your houses...with Madam Bones proxying them..."

Harry chuckled slytherinly "Oh yes, I see you caught on. I hold a majority of votes on the Wizengamot, so you guys need my approval, or my approval through Madam Bones, to do anything"

The death eater loyal people all gulped at once, it was worse than they thought. He had more power than they originally suspected, since they didn't expect Xeno or Amelia to pass on or proxy hold the votes...

However, the long commentary was interrupted by an ancient house elf with a snout like nose who apparated in with a slight noise

"Huh...Kreacher?" Hermione said in shock, why was the house elf to the House of Black here? Ron didn't get him because he's dead...so he should be Harry's, but Harry didn't summon him.

As he had that surprised look he had on the day of the Twi Wizard Champion choosings

"Kreacher doesn't appear to see that blood traitor weasley" he was talking to himself "So Kreacher doesn't have to listen to that wretched boy, oh Kreacher doesn't" the house elf turned to Harry

"Oh, Kreacher has to work with that mistress heart breaking boy's blood traitor godson, most upset is Kreacher"

"Um...not to be rude...but why are you here" Harry tried to be polite. The bloodshot eyes of the house elf turned towards Molly

"Kreacher here because Kreacher, while looking for that boy Kreacher was supposed to find, had traveled to the giant pig tower" those who knew he was talking about the burrow had scowls on their faces "But Kreacher instead found brewing Black Potion"

"Black Potion!" Remus went up aburtly, as did everyone else who knew about them "Was it the potion that affects people's decisions"

"It was that one, the potion that the Rat" Pettigrew "once used on the traitor son to make him think you were a traitor"

Everyone turned rapidly on Molly

"YOU MADE THOSE POTIONS!" Remus snarled, sounding a lot more wolf like than normal

Molly glared "I wanted what was mine, what that damn Muriel wouldn't die to give it. For a so called, great wizard, it wasn't that hard"

Amelia had an idea what was going on, having been briefed, and so glared at the Prewett "You are aware that your act will either send you to Azkaban, or to the Goblins"

Molly had a mad look on her face "Actually, I choose the third option" left out of options, not willing to face either, she non verbally and wandlessly blew herself up (This being a slight loophole in the wards, but then again only someone like Dumbledore or Riddle could hope to be deadly that way)

"PROTEGO!"

"MOLLY!" Arthur said in shock as the room was shielded from the blast. Even if Molly was shown to be evil, love is such an emotion that even that cannot completely erase it.

The room was in a stunned silence after that, as Harry turned to Dumbledore

"I'm sorry" he admitted "I thought for a long time you really were...well..." Dumbledore smiled

"It was almost me, Harry. You were hardly wrong to have those feelings, and I'm just glad that this is finally over. I do believe I'm going to have to be more careful with my candies now...I really should thank you for tricking the former Professor Umbrige to ban them, if you hadn't who knows what could have happened"

Kreacher looked at Harry

"Wells, you appear to be Kreacher's master...by a cruel act, so what must Kreacher do?" Harry frowned, he had house elves, but he wanted that quiet (After all, the fewer who knew about the manor, the better)

He looked at Arthur "Well..."

Arthur frowned "Harry...no. I never wanted a house elf, and if Ginny's with you I only have myself..."

"Can you cook?"

Arthur's ears turned red

Harry sighed to Kreacher "Kreacher, if you could help cook for Mr. Weasley, you can just stay at Grimmauld place the rest of the time and not have to serve me otherwise, is that okay?"

Kreacher gazed into Harry's eyes, before the old house elf realized something

"You caused bad locket to be destroyed...Kreacher will"

Harry had a confused smile, he had no idea what Kreacher meant, but if he seemed willing, he wouldn't have to fear Mr. Weasley being poisoned


	28. AN Where should I go now

A/N...okay guys, what should I do, I see several paths I can take now...sorry I need to figure this out

A; End it now before I pull it on too long

B; Go through year six and seven and hope I can keep it going

What should I do? No matter what, I will have a few more chapters, but if I go with A the climax will come quickly


	29. House Longbottom

Well, I've listened to your many comments, and I know what my goal is now. But what it is, I'll keep it to myself for now

Faves 407

Alerts 510

C2's 42

Well, with so many reviews...I will only answer the ones from the second last chapter

Ceo; Or something else

Jkarr; He does deserve it

Rb; I agree with you

Naruhina; A lot of stories do this

azphxbrd; Perhaps, perhaps not

Taboo; I'm glad to here it

I have a research poll up, so if you'd answer it

Sadly, because of my charger being busted, my updates may be a little erratic for a while, and not EROTIC, eratic. That means, unstable, no pattern, possibly missed. Be warned, the computer I am currently using lacks spell check

I will be able to order a replacement charger on Monday, so my updating may be affected for that time frame

So, 2012 brings us new seasons of Code Lyoko, Avatar the Last Airbender and a new Kingdom Hearts game. Lets all hope that no massive disasters destroy everything

Well then, lets go!

_Longbottom Manor_

The ancient yet still formidable looking Madam Augusta Longbottom had little to enjoy in her recent time.

She was one of the few to not gain happiness after the defeat of You Know Who by Harry Potter, as the day after death eaters had tortured her son and daughter in law insane, leaving her to raise their child, Neville.

Augusta was a old contempory of Professor McGonagall, having been in the same year and house as the old Chaser slash professor. After graduating, despite having to deal with the most useless subject of Charms and her Poor O.W.L mark, she moved on to marry her high school romance, and eventually had a son and two daughters.

All of them a credit to House Longbottom's noble history of grand warrior wizards, gentleman and being tolerant of muggle borns.

An only child from her rather poor and voiceless family, the Longbottom female had had a large family, wealth and a voice on the Wizengamot

However, how quickly the intolerence of others can destroy your perfect world

The Death Eaters of You Know Who were purebloods who believed that all others who were not pure blooded were unworthy of magic and even had the gall to believe that magicals should rule over muggles

The Madam Longbottom knew quite well that if they went to war, sheer numbers alone would bring the magicals to there knees, as it took far less time to train a gun than a wand, assuming air bombings, remite explosive bombs and nuclear weapons didn't take them out first

They were also very intolerant of anyone who disagreed with them. Anyone who didn't join or voice their support publicy for them, was the enemy

They attacked the Longbottom family early on, declaring them quickly as blood traitors; along with the Bones, Potter, Dumbledore and Prewett families.

And her daughters were amongs the earliest casulaties of the war (The Ministry failed to count the hundreds of Muggle deaths that occured prior to the war being declared)

Their deaths however, opened a fiery rage in her son's heart, that drove him to capture and se processed as many death eaters as he could

As Crouch was still in charge, those he captured got the dementors instead of the later ones who just bribed there way out, including several who were responsible for the deaths of Holy and Bertice

He and her daughter in law, Alice, became high ranked aurors quickly, gaining respect and fame , again and again earning the proud name of Longbottom. Even facing the Dark Lord three times and living

A feat matched only by the Potter's, and beaten by Dumbledore and Harry Potter themselves.

However, this led them to be hated immensely by death eaters, and seen as high ranked enemies. For that reason, once their lord was defeated that night at Godric's Hollow, the most loyal of the lot choose to go after them

They destroyed her son and daughter in law, leaving nothing but empty shells behind.

She was then left to raise her Grand son alone.

Initially, she was dissapointed in him, the boy seemed to lack the strength and magic of a successor to his parent's legacy of greatness.

Him being sorted into Gryffindor was one of her greatest surprises, she expected him to be a Hufflepuff

She also was surprised to see him actually do well in a class, his Herbology marks always did surprise her. They were his parent's weak points for their Auror training, yet he managed to be the contender for best Herbology grades in his year, only the extremely intelligent Muggle Born Hermione Granger was capable of rivalling him there

She was impressed about that one, Hermione Granger. If she wasn't with Harry Potter, she'd be getting Neville with that one.

Her grandson had also done quite a improvement to himself this year, his grades and confidence had soared like a eagle in flight. She recalled the O.W.L's he got

_Neville Longbottom has achieved_

_Potions A  
_

_Transfiguration A  
_

_Defense O  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology O  
_

_Astronomy E  
_

___History of Magic A_

___Care for Magical Creatures O_

___Muggle Studies O_

_Neville Longbottom has qualified for N.E.W.T level courses in Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Hebology, Astronomy, Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Stuidies_

Of course, it was what happened next that truly showed her how her grandson had become a true Longbottom, the very day he got back

_Flashback_

A glass of prune juice was being drank by the old lady, her nervous grandson shivering before her.

Her old lady stink eye in full effect

"So...you have friends?"

He frowned, what was she getting at "Yes, you know...Harry..."

"Oh, not that sort of friend, but a female friend...two of them..."

Neville gulped..."Um...well...maybe..."

Taking a sip of her prune drink, the ancient Longbottom madam held her hands together almost like a prayer hand signal, but in a malicious, calculating way.

"I know things Neville. You have two girls bonded to you. But, are you capable of holding up the Longbottom Name?"

Neville was nervous..."Well...I'll try..."

'"REDUCTO!" the wall was blown up as the two longbottoms were startled and drew their wands...

"Incarcerous!" ropes bound the elderly Madam Longbottom as five robed death eaters entered their manor

"The wards..." she knew she had forgotten something...curse her old age.

"Come with us" the death eaters ordered. After all, the Potter boy had a saving people thing, and the Longbottoms were perfect bait.

The death eaters sent a few stunners flying at Neville, who avoided them as he noted a salt shaker on the table

"LOCOMOTOR, SALT SHAKER!" he sent the mineral flying into a death eater's eye.

The death eater wailed as both salt and glass filled his eye, rendering it in horrible pain as he collapsed, the other four attacking Neville with gusto

"STUPEFY!" stunners blasted at Neville

"PROTEGO!" a shield blocked the stunners as his gran watched on in amazement

He did earn that Outstanding after all...she was half expecting a misprint or someone just trying to raise the Pureblood average.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" using the spell that Malfoy tormented him with in the first year, he locked a second death eater's legs together, binding him...

"STUPEFY!" a stunner knocked him in the chest, knocking him down.

The three death eaters that remained growled, this kid was a lot tougher than they expected.

As a magical pureblood, he should be fearing them, but here he was fighting back

Perhaps they had to deal with him, with a bit more edge

"CRUC.." Neville was quick to stop it

"SILENCIO!" the death eater was silenced as Neville fired

"STUPEFY!" the death eater collapsed, as the last two were really getting annoyed at his persistence.

A death eater blasted a curse that impacted into the Longbottom pantry, causing the inner food to spill out...

Like organs from the entrail expelling curse. Yikes

"CRUCI..." Neville had another trick as the silenced death eater regained his voice.

"DIFFINDO!" Neville with a severing charm sliced the tip of the offenders wand, exposing a dragon heartstring.

Much like Ron's broken wand from his second year, the spell backfired on the user, the death eater convulsing on the floor...

"CONFRINGO!" a blasting curse was blasted at Neville from the final death eater, blasting the end of his own wand off.

"Frank's wand" Augusta said in shock, wondering if she would have to intervene (Neville was doing so well it might be worse to enter the fray now)

The death eater had a grin of sadisim only Umbitch could have given prior

"So, Blood Traitor, I think its about time you learn why we Death Eaters deserve respect" Neville looked up to spy a vulture statue on top the cabinet (His gran really did like Vultures for some reason), one that was rather close to the edge...

He knew what he had to do

He tossed his wand into the air, as his gran looked apalled at him.

The death eater had a huge grin "You surrender!"

Neville had a grin "No...you surrender!" the ruined wand hit the edge of the statue, knocking it over as it fell onto the Death Eater.

With a grunt he hit the ground, as the Crucio'd Death Eater grabbed his comrades and apparated away

_End Flashback_

That was brilliant fighting from her grandson, he managed to overcome odds that many magicals could not have. After that, she had taken him to get a new wand to replace his fathers.

She did have to wonder, if he did that with his father's wand...how well could he fight with a wand that was his and his alone.

Adding to it that he now was using that F.R.A to restore House Longbottom to its former glory...Neville might just prove himself to her yet.

That what he did was skill, and not a fluke...she had to be sure

Still, she was a lot easier on him after this, though she still had quite a few words with the Brown girl, as she, unlike the Abott, had followed the Ministry's line for a part of the year.

Hopefully with Neville she'd never be that stupid again


	30. Sweeping changes

Who says I'm doing what you think I am. my story writing abilities have evolved from Mysterious Power, I am much better at hiding things.

I am much more skilled at giving just enough hints but not to a point its obvious. My learning curve is hopefully obvious enough to be seen

Oh, sorry for the delay guys, nasty after school work

Well, where was I, oh yeah a 2000 word minimum chapter

Faves 414

Alerts 517

C2's 42

Review Replies

Leaf; That was what I was hoping for

Ceo; You know unless something occurs its every three days

Rb; Well, I can't say I can pull out lemons in my current computer state, I lack the time I really need with this new monitor I need

Raw; As that would reveal my choice, classified

azphxbrd ; Old people know many things, they know all

Animeman; Five

Naruhina; Thanks

Harliquin; I agree

Please vote on my poll, its a research one

Also, I will be fillering as much as I can in my stories until I have my real computer back, as I lack my normal study and focusing abiltiiles on this old machine I have in reserve

So, I am focusing on expanding my stories information and doing small things to add them up. As soon as I have my Laptop back with charger, I will be back on doing the big stuff

But for now, I am seeing a few little bits cleared up and dealth with

_Well, meeting of the Board of Govenors_

A group of a dozen old men were sitting at a table, looking very nervous

Why, to be exact, because the man who controlled Britain politcally was sitting at the end of a table, with a muggleborn and a slytherin behind him...

Muggles and devious snakes...a horrible combination

"Well well, the infamous board of govenors" Hermione said with a evil grin that more belonged on Daphne "We've heard things about you"

"What..." a timid voice asked

"Well...how ol Malfoy had bribed and black mailed you all in removing Professor Dumbledore..."

"He wasn't dealing with the problem!" yelled one of them at Hermione

"Its hardly easy to deal with a problem that they can't track, like a 1000 year old hidden secret" she countered

"That you allowed that Umbitch into the school..." Harry added

The board shot up "See here!"

"It was a legal order from the Ministry!"

"That was against international law" Daphne smirked

"Is it even legal for them to tell us what to do!"

"Yes it is. The Government agreed to the restrictions...probably not reading them though..."

"Now then...as the majority of the government, and thus those who choose whose on this commison...your fired"

"WHAT!"

"Sacked, replaced, let go...your pick" Hermione grinned

"So...please leave now" the group, mumbling darkly, tuned to leave...

"Also, be free to meet your replacements" Harry smirked as the door opened

Harry and the rest of the Potter crew had noted how most of the group on the Board of Govenors were Slytherins, and thus a Slytherin viewpoint was quite strong.

While they needed a voice, Slytherin also had to share it

So, from each house, a rep from three different houses were chosen to be a member of the new board of govenors.

"Meet the new members of the Board...Lord Jordan, Lord Brown, Lord Wood, Lady Chang, Lord Goldstien, Lady Mcdougal, Lord Macmillian, Lady Abott, Lord Branstone, Lord Davis, Lord Pucey and Lords Higgs"

Later

_Potter changes board of Govenors_

_The Lord Potter, having already solved a ancient issue involving slight manipulations by an outside party due to potions, has chosen to refresh the board of Govenors who manage hogwarts_

_"With the new time, comes the need for new faces. However, I do believe in the need for euality._

_Indeed, despite admitted distrust for most Slytherins, the Lord Potter has placed 3 Slytherins on the new board, and none of them, nor any of the others, are his in laws_

_"I can't be giving them special treatment, that was what Fudge would do"_

Harry smiled, he might be able to change this and more

For you see, several things are being changed with Harry's high power. For while harry Potter has not taken to controlling every law, and his authory of votes only being played when we wants to block or see a certain bill move as he seeks

For instance

_Repeal of Anti werewolf Legislation_

_In his continued assult on Fudge era policies, Lord Potter has moved to target another policy he dislikes, the Anti Werewolf Legislation_

_"One of my best teachers, and certainly the best Defense Teacher, Remus Lupin, is a werewolf" he commented "An opinion shared by many others who had him as a teacher. And because of legislation passed by the former administration, he cannot get work, nor can any other werewolf."_

_This also has defensive value beyond merely aiding an old friend_

_"There are rumors You Know Who is seeking Werewolf Aid" Head Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt commented (His use of his name ommited) "Best attempt to nip this possible issue on the bud"_

_In other news, all Werewolf related parts of the Ministry are now firmly in the Being division of the Ministry of Magic._

It is said that Remus celebrated this news with glee, and his metamorph lover (Lucky ol dog)

After all, there is a quite simple reason that out of the ten odd metamorps in britain, only Tonks lacks the whole, prosititute mindset

_Dementors removed from Azkaban_

_The Dementors, in wake of their betrayal to the side of He Who Must Not be Named, have now been formally discharged from Azkaban, by action of Lord Potter._

_"The use of Dementors on even Death Eaters as done is Azkaban is unethical" he commented to the press "While they deserve torment for what they have done, there are still limits"_

_Albus Dumbledore had for years requested their removal from the prison, believing the very same and seeing the very same outcome._

_"Dementors are dark creatures, and they hold no true loyalty to us. If You Know Who (real name ommited) offers them a better deal, they will take it, and they have"_

_When asked about alternative methods of keeping the remaining prisoners incarcerated, the Lord Potter commented_

_"The Auror corps have sent aurors to temporarly enforce their imprisonment, as curse breakers work on a warding solution. The prisoners will be guarded to a new standard, one that does not involve the sucking away of happiness"_

_As this was decreed_, Harry recieved several letters of commendation from foerign groups for correcting the issue.

_Beasts and Being Rights enchanced_

_During the Fudge administration, there were noticable attempts to place non humans under tighter restraint, such as tagging Merpeople, Gringotts subjugation and less funding to house elf services_

_However, the Lord Potter has made moves to correct these issues_

_Under several new bits of legislation; several species of intelligence who are sorted as beasts, Merpeople, Leprachauns and Centaurs, were given increased rights. Amongst them were the options to once again take being status, turned down to disdain of being in the same category as Hags or vampires, but under a legal view that keeps them on paper_

_"All of these species are intelligent and deserve full recognition as such" he commented_

_Goblins were also given several rights, amongst them the requirement of the Auror office to assist them in catching depters to the Goblins, such as former head of the Department of Sports, Ludo Baman, when there depts exceed 1000 galleons_

_Hosue Elves were also expanded in their legal rights. Any person who detects evidence of house elf abuse is now ableto inform the Ministry of Magic, and have the elves inspected._

_Maimings, beheadings and other treatments of them of a similar nature will result in the House elf's removal, a fine from the offendor, and the elf being placed with a different family._

_"Few rights are avaliable to Elves. I recognize that freeing the elves won't do them any good, and in fact it will only hurt them more, but seeing them with a chance of escaping abuse is what I hope for"_

_Finally, Dragons keeprs are now required to use more effical methods of restraining, harvesting and training dragons, with a request going out to the Goblin nation as well_

Harry was given quite the reward from Hermione after this

Meanwhile, Dobby was jumping around in joy, creating magical spark fireworks from his hands and hugging anything he could

Snape had to waste and hour avoiding his hug, in vain

A loud of chorus of mersong filled Hogwarts lake as they got hold of the request to them

Arrows showered the sky from the Centaurs in salute to him as Hagrid informed them about it, as he celebrated Dragon rights

All across Ireland glowing Harry heads were formed by our little gold makers

Ragnok meanwhile had a several squads of armed goblins at the ready

"We must be swift in capturing the debptrs. Move without mercy!" now that the Ministry would not nor could protect them

"AYE!"

Of course, the Dark Lord was quite pissed at all this, but in particular, this last one

**Equal opportunities International treaty signed**

He set the article on fire as he fumed much ike it did.

Harry Potter was changing everything...helping non humans, weakening his dementors, taking away his werewolves and making it so that he couldn't retrieve lost death eaters

The rest of the articles just made him more despicable, as he destroyed the foundations for a pureblood society!

All others had to be below them, not elavated!

He knew what must be done

Potter must be eliminated before he did any more damage to a society that he was destined to turn into a gobal empire, of purebloods dominating all, magical or muggle.

He had originally had hope to kill him himself, but now he saw that it didn't matter who killed him

He must die


	31. The Ultimatium

The delay was due to the last bit of work regaining my laptop, but now that it is back,

Faves 424

Alerts 533

C2's 42

Review Replies

Ceo; I thought they'd be

Raw; So true

Leaf; True

Godzilla hammer; Not a good free thing is it?

RB; Very true

Animeman; The Goblins are normally good in these stories

azphxbrd; I thought it was right for them to do it

Naruhina; Why would he want to?

Now, let us go

_Daily Prophet_

Loud bangs and shouts filled the area as several death eaters cursed through the newspapers ranks. As reporters and writers fell to the ground, most of them twitching as the head worker cowered in the corner

For Voldemort himself was over him

"Well then...what to do...I could make you work for me...but the Aurors would quickly deal with that. I could kill you, but what would that do?"

"I could, comply" he whimpered. A snake like smile formed on Voldemort's snake like lips

"You could...that is true, but there is something of more, immediate necessarily you an do for me"

_The next day_

The seven Potter ladies and the Potter sir were eating their breakfast...as Dobby apparated in

"Dobby?"

The house elf was making wild gestures "HARRY POTTER SIR! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE REALLY THINKS YOU SHOULD BE READING THIS!" he wildly tossed a daily prophet at Harry, who read it with a shocked look

_**I Challenge Potter**_

_**By VOLDEMORT**_

_**GREETINGS POTTER. I MAY NOT KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, BUT I KNOW HOW TO SEEK YOU OUT**_

_**YOU CANNOT AVOID THIS MESSAGE**_

_**I CHALLENGE YOU, TO A FINAL DUEL OF MAGIC TO END THIS, ONCE AND FOR ALL**_

_**MEET ME, WHERE THIS ALL BEGAN, IN 48 HOURS**_

_**IF YOU REFUSE, I WILL KILL AN ENTIRE MUGGLE CITY! **_

_**COME ALONE, IF I SEE ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU, THE DUEL WILL BE OFF AND TWO MUGGLE CITIES WILL BE EXTERMINATED!**_

Everyone looked terrified, even Harry

They knew that no matter what they did, Harry wouldn't refuse this, his saving people thing would be in over drive.

"Do I even have enough training?" D.A or not, Voldemort was no death eater, he is equal to Dumbledore in power. "I mean..."

Luna had a hard look "You have more magic hands down, due to the coven, but that alone doesn't equal victory"

They all were in a cold sense of despair, before Dobby pipped in

"Um...where it began?"

Harry had a dark look "Godric's hollow, where my parents were murdered. He should of died there...and I intend for him to make up for that"

With a grave look, Frollo and Tonto apparated in

"We overheard" Tonto commented "And I request transfer to the Potter Beach House Frollo!"

"TONTO! Anyway" Frollo frowned "We may have an way to even the score"

"You do?" Daphne asked

Frollo nodded "The Magical skills of Sir Baldimort" weak chuckles "Are of an advanced level due to natural talent, and additionally honed in his nearly 70 years of life. Because of the coven strengthened magic, you have the talent, but experience is not something that you can obtain easily"

"So, we steal a time tuner, and blast harry with spells until he technically has that much experience!" Tonto smiled as Frollo glared at him.

"Tonto, that is immensely dangerous! That sheer bending of time could open a black hole!"

"RACIST!"

"NO, BLACK HOLE AS IN SUCKS IN UNIVERSE!"

"STILL, DON'T BE RACIST!"

"I wasn't...urg. Black, White, Yellow, Stick, slang ruins far too many words. Anyway, we must then focus on gaining any magical skill possible to give you an edge!"

"But you just said time tuning..." Parvati began, before the Elf cut her off

"Yes, but as Luna said, Coven is the key word here"

They gave the blond a confused look, as she explained

"It is common for those in magic covens to try to obtain rare abilities such as Metamorphmagi..."

"I recall in the history texts that a Metamorph existed in both the Potter and Gaunt empires" Tonto added in "I believe that gene resurfaced in that Nympadora Tonks, who as you know came from the Black Family, which is spin off from both of the families, the Gaunt Lines being more recent"

Somewhere, Dora twitched

Someone used her name! That, evil, annoying, name

"Seer ability" all but Parvati shivered at the thought of being like Trewalney

"Animagi talent" Harry suddenly thought something that made him a little green

"I will not get that desperate"

Ginny seemed to be thinking the same based off her twitching.

"Parseltongue"

Daphne frowned, Harry didn't have that anymore...they checked

"Legilmency and Occulmency" Daphne and Hermione exchanged a look

"and best of all, immunity to red eyed rabbits" Tonto finished for Frollo as they gave him odd works, including looks from Frollo and Dobby

"I know they are a serious problem for magicals...somewhere. If I recall, it is filled with powerful elves and few Dragons...and a species that give Dementors a run for their money...Na'Bac, Sa'Zac...something?"

"Um, ignoring that, we also can work with another concept, that if one person learns a spell, that the spell can be quickly be learned by the rest of the coven" Frollo summarized "Now, you have a bit more than a day, so I'd recommend pouring through the Library"

Harry had a serious look "Dobby...tell Dumbledore to ready the Order" they all gave him shocked looks "Also, alert the D.A"

"Harry..." Hermione looked at him shocked, he read what Voldemort...

"Just because he wants me alone, doesn't mean the Death Eaters will be quiet" Harry said severely, as Hedwig flew down to him

"Wait, where have you been..." she had a letter for him, which he opened with a frown

_Harry_

_I know what was on the Paper, and it is indeed Godric's Hollow_

_However, the Death Eaters will be there as well, The Dark Lord No Longer cares who kills you, as long as its done_

_You must be ready to deal with them all, even if they suck they still are too numerous_

_Theodore Nott_

"Nott..." he just squealed on his dad...but why?

Daphne broke the silence "Nott doesn't follow his father" she explained "When his mother died, he would have been raised by his father, and likely become a Draco, but my family took him on as a ward with joint custody of him because his mother had been a third cousin of my own"

"Why?" Susan asked, that was unusual

"The Nott Family, while rich and influential, was starting to suffer from Inbreeding, he and his father are the only Notts. The Senior Nott was already rather infertile, but his son isn't, as checked magically. He was originally going to be the last resort option should I be unmarried and thus elevate our family to Wizengamot level, but you sort of preempted that" Daphne smiled happily "It was probably a good thing too, he's more like a brother than a future husband anyway. I also know he has feelings for Tracy..."

"Okay...okay" Padma interrupted "We get it, now I do believe we have some research to do"

_Many books and hours of training later_

Harry was exhausted from all the last minute training and research, and would have collapsed, if his seven lovely, and naked, wives hadn't grabbed him

"HEY!" he said in surprise as they forced him onto the bed

"Harry...we were thinking" Daphne frowned "There is a good chance that something bad could happen...so" they noted two cauldrons in the room

"One of the cauldrons is a fertility potion, one drink and your automatically in the right position in your cycle to become pregnant" Hermione explained

"Wait...but if I live, which is what we all want..."

Susan cut him off "The other is a stasis potion. It freezes a woman's cycle, fetus included. It has an antidote to unfreeze it, but that way, if we have more chances with you later, we can delay it until we finish School"

"Also, love was what protected you from Voldemort...perhaps a large dose of it will make sure you live" Ginny said sweetly as Harry was indeed shown immense love, compassion and joy

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco was lying in bed, his three lovelies clinging onto him like vices as he was thinking

He was to fight with the Dark Lord against Potter soon, to make sure he died, and that he got the power of the Black House, but he was concerned

What if he or one of his three sweets died? What if he ruined the family and made his father's arm lost in vain...

But, if he refused, and the Dark Lord won, which was very likely...

The Malfoy family had a motto; _Famille avant tout_, Family Before All. The Malfoy family always came before government, Dark Lords and morals

Would he one day have to make a choice, to choose his family before the Dark Lord...perhaps even fight him

He had a slight smirk as he thought of killing the Dark Lord, and gloating about it

'Hey Potter, I already killed the Dark Lord. So, your fame is mine!'

He chuckled before he silently used a memory charm to remove it...he didn't want that to be heard

_Dumbledore's office_

The Tall, elderly wizard frowned as he looked into the moon with his half moon glasses

"Fawkes, it would appear that as soon as I'm free of that control, the moment my controlled self wanted has finally come" the elderly wizard held the Elder Wand in his hand as the Phoenix called out

"I hope that Harry prevails, but if he doesn't, I will be there, to test something"

After all, the power to vanquish the dark lord might have referred to however Harry had taken out Tom's horcrux's, he still needed to ask how he did it. Now, he was anyone's game

Perhaps that was the real reason behind the prophecy, or perhaps not. No matter what, however, Harry should live...

For that would be the Greater Good for the wizarding world, if Harry defeated Voldemort and not himself


	32. Frollo and Tonto, the end game starts

Faves 430

Alerts 532

C2's 42

Review Replies

Animeman; Occulmency anyone? Snape may say its not, but its min reading. The Dark Lord is highly capable of it, and any thought from his minions can be read, and likely will be.

azphxbrd; I spent a lot of time pointing out that this Malfoy family is not a horrible one internally, and that Cissy would never leave Lucy. I dislike that portrayal of them and I at least try to keep their one good trait alive, their sense of family

Leaf; He has a day to recover before the final battle

Well, its time for the final battle to begin, and time for the ever difficult thought of what to possibly do. I have some ideas, I may go back to Naruto or I may do a M rated Percy fic, both harems...I could do both but I have a horrible work load on me so if I finish this story, I can only do one of them

The Naruto fic would involve Naruto and an alive Kushina, but with Kushina as a Succubus and Naruto a half Incubus. It would also be the story with no Sakura bashing. Some I would consider to be used in the harem would be Hinata, Fu, Shion, Kurenai, Sakura, Fuka, and likely many more (More than the other Naruto stories I've written)

There would be bashing of the council of civilians that doesn't exist in canon, Kakashi and Sasuke. Other bashings may occur at my discretion...he he he

The Percy Jackson fic is an idea of mine to use yet subvert some of the themes in the fanon, particularly the Percamis section and the forgotten hero subset. I would likely use Annabeth, Thalia and Artemis in the harem, and likely would create OC's for said harem as well as an experiment

Expect bashing of characters other than the above aside for the Hunters, Hermes, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hades, Persephone, Nico, Chiron, Hestia, Sally, Tyson, Jason, Piper and Leo, other exceptions may occur

Unless I get a breakthrough thought, the PJO is the most likely, also if you liked this story, please read Altered World.

Also, I have a not feature but still to be updated story to focus on old CN shows I miss and the good ones I like. Fusionfall Prequel, and it already seems to be good with my portrayal of one of CN'S finest villains (Who somewhat looks like Slytherin, according to Harry)

_Potter Manor_

"So, the battle continues again" Tonto frowned as he looked into the moon. Frollo, who was with him, scowled

"What battle?"

Frollo turned to look at the head Potter Elf "The battle between right and wrong, good and evil, ying and yang. Today it manifests between Harry and MoldyBoy, yester decade it was between Dumbledore and McMoldysnake, and yet a half a century ago it was Dumbledore and Grinderwork..."

"You said his name wrong"

"Who cares"

"He would"

"He's stuck in his own tower and is a pitiful old man...yet somehow still alive...must be a power thing, that stronger wizards live longer, despite the fact they always seem to be fighting themselves"

"It is weird"

"Very much so. I hope at least that this will allow for people to change their views, after all legally our kind, werewolves and non humans may have rights, but look at Reconstruction to see that such laws can't always work. A counterculture needs to develop to steer away these views to finally eradicate them. The corruption being dealt with in the Ministry is a definite step in the right direction, yet the D.A might have done even more"

"More?"

Tonto smiled "It may have begun to show that all four sects of wizards; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin can work together, and in particular the last one is important"

"Why so?"

"Frollo, what do you think of when you hear the word, Ravenclaw"

"Intelligent people who are immensely handsome, and Lockhart"

"Hufflepuff"

"Nice people who work hard an value friendship, and Smith"

"Gryffindor"

"Brave People who are strong and proud full, and then some"

"Slytherin"

"THE MELON LORD!"

"Exactly"

"Huh?" what was Tonto getting at, it was weird when he made sense...

And there were no flying pigs

"Why it is true that Slytherin has birthed a few bad eggs, have not every other house? Dare I remind you of Pettigrew to point out that evil is not always green and silver?"

"I know that, several Lord Potters were Slytherin after all, as was Merlin himself"

"Yet everyone sees only one man, and that is the Dork Lord, sir Cantaloupe head and Lord Baldimort. Its a major problem if everyone sees a quarter of the populace as inherently evil, and worst of all its not a prejudice like Blood Purity, for it is reinforced strongly because of how many Slytherins are either Death Eater or Government Corrupt. Even Slytherin is given no point to his actually genuine dislike of muggle borns"

"What!"

"They lived in a time period where Muggles feared magic, while muggles were slowly growing to a point that they would win a war with magic. After all, why would magicals hide from a weaker people, as so many magicals see the muggles as. Nowadays, the full force of the I.C.W would have enough trouble taking just Uruguay, let alone a major power. If a war erupted, the muggle communications grid would make it so even if say, they imperiused one government to submission, the hiding places of magicals would be found, and if the British were imperiod out, the French would bomb them out, ect ect"

"There's a reason Grindlewald would have failed even if Dumbledore had stood by his old friend in their 'greater good'. Even then, Muggle war tactics were far superior to that of muggles. Tanks can take a killing curse with only mild scorching, it would take two blasts to destroy one and just one blast from a tank to kill several magicals. A machine gun, would demolish all but the most powerful of shield charms, even those shield charms that magicals put around castles to stop armies of giants, vagabonds and weird snake people, after splitting the movie in two"

"Tonto, you really need to stop watching those movies, they ruin the books their based on"

"Sadly, they do rather well compared to others, just as Brom or Grover"

"And a nuclear bomb...Dumbledore, Volky, Grindlewald and Harry could all perform shield charms of the highest caliber, and they still would be vaporized. After all, nuclear radiation is sucked in by apparation..."

"So true...those poor Ukrainian Wizards, that are still looking for you with ropes and poison dart frog venom in a needle!"

"Well, they think I am in exile in the Bolivian jungle, so I'm safe"

"And now, muggle tech is evolving to a point that only a few wizard powers are superior to their muggle counterparts, and often then its arguable. Take travel for instance, Planes move faster than even a Firebolt with booster rockets and a wizard with a death wish on it, even the old ones from the 40's, and trains and cars transport products a thousand times faster than magic can, in mass" after all, most magicals can't magic up things they need, even Dumbledore can't transfigure his Lemon Drops from thin air

"They also are far better at accommodating others, for example the World Cup. Their are sporting events larger than even that in the muggle world, such as the World Soccer Cup, the Olympics, hell probably the Superbowl for the United States, and they accommodate the fans far better than at the world cup, hotels not tents for instance, with little overload on the transport systems and much less government involvement."

"Its like a changing of the super power status" Frollo commented "For many years the Magicials were the most powerful of humans, but now the Muggles are far superior, and probably have been for an immense amount of time"

"See, Statue of Secrecy enactment" Tonto added

"Exactly"

"Longevity and Medicine are something that magicals have over muggles still, but how quickly that is changing. Humans are living longer, stem cells could one day become new skele grow material, remedies for even the commonest of colds are evolving and many others. It probably helps that Muggles do not create biting shoes, cover themselves in hair or have curse orbs to strike them with strange and painful conditions medically"

"Very quite, perhaps this is why Blood Purity is so crazy, they are envious of muggles, and fearful of them"

_Godric's Hollow_

With the fact that Voldy most likely had death eaters in the area, with his allies and Potter ladies ready to strike, as he approached his family's ruined home

The ruined cottage stood next to a memorial statue of his family, stone castings of something that was lost to him before it should have

And the man who did it stood in the shadow of this statue

"Good Evening, Harry Potter" a dozen armed death eaters appeared around them "Prepare to die"

"Get a new line" Harry grumbled

"AVADA..."

"INCARCEROUS!" Harry quickly bound the extra death eaters in ropes "EXPELLIARMUS!" he blasted a disarming spell at the Dark Lord, who was forced to block it and stop his killing curse casting

"I'm afraid only you and I will be fighting here, Tom"

That was a way to tick him off

"I AM VOLDEMORT! AVADA KEDARVA!"

"EXPELIARMUS!" the spells collided, exploding with a great force but no Priori Incanteum this time

At the look, Voldemort smirked "A bit of Polyjuice potion can yield results. Even I will buy things the mortal way when it is beneficial, "Fiendfyre" he blew out of his mouth a flaming serpent, its burning tongue flickering snakily as it flew at Harry, its maw open

"Protego!" a shield charm formed around Harry, blocking the curse fire as the flames pillared around him

"Impossible, that power to a shield charm..."

Harry smirked, talk about power he knows now

"REDUCTO!" a blasting curse slammed at Voldemort, who used his hand to block the spell, but was pushed back as if hit by a giant cannon shot volleyball, before forcing it to the ground near him, where it left a hole the size of a house's foundation

"What power..."

Harry kept blasting curses and spells at the Death Eater King

"STUPEFY!"

"EXPULSO"

"GLACIUS"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

"INCEDIO!"

Voldemort kept struggling to hold back the raw force of the spells being blasted at him, barely being able to force the magic attacks back as the landscape was being roughly scared by their battle

Voldemort had eyes of blazing fury, the boy would die this day

No matter the cost

And that, is Cliffhanger!

Note, while I try to stay with the books and movies, I will on occasion use Video Game or Card Game spells to bolster the spell ranks, as well as making them up. I try to stay original and I do take people's suggestions


	33. The End Game

Well, time to finish this off, I actually came up with an original, but not crazy, way to end it. If I do say so myself, it wasn't half bad a way to end it all

Um...do to comments I changed the ending

Faves 437

Alerts 543

C2's 44, Welcome Worth Waiting for and Original or Alternative Harry Potter Stories

Review Replies

Ceo; Sorry, Harry will defeat Voldy one on one, he has honor at least

Reishin; You see why such things are feared

Leaf; War is the one thing that we specialize in

Animeman; Well, I've never seen Voldemort on a list of greatest villains, Sephiroth yes, Burns yes, Joker Yes, him no.

Anatamous; You know, that's a good point. Few if any have tested that, so perhaps it would require more magic to break

You know, I don't understand why all fanfiction sections are filled with crack Yaoi pairings...I just find that a tad disturbing. Honestly, the sheer levels of it is creepy.

Harrimort and Harco...anyone else mildly naceous

Well, back to the fight

_Godric's Hollow_

While the Dark Lord dueled the boy who lived, his minions were scattering themselves in the town, ready to do a celebratory town razing, when the boy was killed

However, they found themselves in hot water...or should I say hero water? True, this isn't Taki...just in case keep an eye out for giant trees and seven tailed death bugs

_Point 1_

Several black robed death eaters stood on a hill overlooking the town, waiting for the Morsmorde signal, as several cracks of apparation and spells flew at them.

Some of the quicker ones forged protegos as they found themselves face to face with Tonks, Lupin, McGonogall and Arthur from the Order

"Well, your spell work certainly hasn't improved; Quable" the Transfiguration professor observed one death eater "Now...prepare for your final failing mark"

"Professor, that was terrible" Tonks frowned

"It really was" Lupin agreed

"You should ask Fred and George for intro lessons" Arthur finished before the spells began to fly

"Pettigrew is mine!"

_Point 2_

From a dark alley, several more death eaters, impatient, were moving to enter the bar and imperio them some wine

After all, when the town got razed, the wine would be wasted anyway

"Oh boys" a voice said, as they turned to see two people dressed in black

"Who the hell are you!"

The two smirked

"We are trouble incarnate"

"The saviors of laughter"

"The bringers of surprises"

"And two fine beaters at that"

They threw the dark cloaks off of them

"FRED..."

"AND GEORGE..."

"WEASLEY!"

"We're double trouble"

"So prepare for trouble!"

Now that, is an entrance...And then they overdo it...

A large explosion formed behind them, as one of their new prank gadgets went off...

One that caused inflammation to any portion of a body it is applied to...

This test showed it was not to be used on ones erogenous areas, they were sure to add that onto the warning labels

_Point Three_

Several death eaters were in the sewers, these lowly ones being sent on the worst duties for the destruction of Godric's hollow

They were to blow it up from the fumes of the sewer system with fire spells, then apparate out of them

Of course, they have no idea that such an escape was impossible for even the Dark Lord or Dumbledore themselves, there was just no time

But, as the lowest scoring death eaters, they were the most disposable, Voldy was hardly going to put Bella down here

'Disgusting muggles, not vanishing their fecal mater, or having house elves to do it for them' They all were thinking about the smell

"I do believe you are now where you deserve to be, scum" a harsh voice snapped as they turned to spy Order members Moody, Shacklebolt, Jones, Diggle and Doge

"In my age, why am I in this filth?" Dodge grumbled as they drew their wands

"Remember man, constant vigilance! Fire spells, or any sparks, and this place explodes like a Blast Ended Skrewt"

"A what?" Diggle shivered

"Don't ask"

_Point 4_

A second wave of Death Eaters, with Rookwood, Macnair and Dolohov amongst them, were moving to aid their lord, as they were told to move in if the signal was delayed

However, they found themselves confronted by several powerful wizards...

"SERVERUS!" Rookwood snapped as their fellow death eater stood alongside Dumbledore and Hagrid in their path

"Yes..." he drew his wand 'For Lily...'

"THIS IS FOR BUCKBEAK, YA FIEND!" Hagrid surged forward at Macnair, slicing his umbrella of death to conflict with the executioner's axe the death eater still wielded

Dumbledore drew the elder wand with a flourish

He had made far too many mistakes, and now he was going to put them right

A storm of fire formed around Dumbledore, and Dolohov and Rookwood drew their own wands, using Protego to protect themselves as several of their conpatriots were not as lucky, as they got burnt, and their limbs seared off

Not killed, as Dumbledore never did do such actions, but out of the fight

"AVADA..."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Snape flashed his wand as a silver doe bounded out and smashed its head into Rookwood.

While the Patronus charm couldn't harm them, the pure light energy did mess up the casting of dark magic. Avada Kedarva sparked out as Snape cursed the former Unspeakable

_Point 5_

"Well well well, Potter's little party of blood traitor whores, and Mr. Longbottom" Bellatrix chuckled as the Seven Potter Ladies, with Neville and his two companions, confronted Bellatrix, Draco, Pansy, Millicent and Hesperia, the last three a little less than happy about being here

"Bellatrix" Hermione growled

She cackled "Harry Potter shall die on this day, and you will die with him, after we have a bit of fun here as the Dark Lord's reign is solidified!"

"Yeah, like Voldemort will ever rule" Ginny snapped. Bellatrix twitched

"How dare you...you blood traitor...CRUC..."

"Expecto Patronum!" a hare flew through Bellatrix, shorting out the dark spell as the spells flew

However, there was a distinct difference among the sides; Bellatrix focused on attacking, while Draco focused more on protecting his girls

Obviously, they really didn't want to be there, probably a fight or we kill your family, sort of thing

Taking note on that, they focused on Bellatrix, while still hexing the Slytherins for good measure

_Meanwhile, The ruins_

Voldemort was panting, the spell power from this boy...it was unreal

"Where, is your power coming from" Tom demanded, these spells were much more powerful than when he fought him in the graveyard, and no training could have produced such results, or dark magic for that matter

Harry smirked "I would say it comes from my friends" it is sort of true "But that would be tacky...EXPELLIARMUS!"

"AVADA KEDARVA!" the spells collided with an explosion again, filling the area with smoke

Voldemort swept the smoke away with his hand, as Harry stood, with two wands

"TWO?"

Harry held both wands at Voldemort

"The other wand I hold, once belonged to a boy who was once my friend. During the school year, I defeated him in a duel and thus the wand now is loyal to me. I retrieved it from his father..." Harry couldn't help but feel that the past Ron, the Ron he knew before their friendship truly began to fall apart at the triwizard Tournament, was with him once again

"AVADA KEDARVA!"

"EXPELLIMARUS!" two disarming spells flew to meet the killing curse of Voldemort. The spells impacted...

While the disarmer from Ron's wand slowed the Killing Curse, the second met it, and bounced it right back.

"WHAT!"

For Voldemort had no idea that the wand that he had discreetly been given while disguised from Olivander was actually the wand of Gideroy Lockhart.

For Ollivander wasn't exactly fooled even by Voldemort's good disguise, and so planted his own plan

A wizard whose wand's loyalty had shifted to Harry, now in the possession of the magical dueling him.

The wand of the old fraud now put to good use, it flew into the air to be grabbed by Harry, as the killing curse struck into Voldemort...who collapsed, a deflated, defeated

All around, death eaters began to scream as their dark marks began to melt away, Draco being very glad that he had not obtained one, making them easy prey for the Order of the Phoenix

Epilogue

_21 years later_

At the death of Lord Voldemort and the death eaters, much change was brought to the world of Britain

Under the administration of Ministers Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and, currently, and doing a surprisingly good and unbiased job at it, Draco Malfoy, the government regained good standings with the rest of the magical world

Though some might argue the paperwork was karma getting back at him

Having finished at Hogwarts; Harry had a brief stint on the International Quiddich Scene after playing a few seasons with the Chudley Cannons, winning them a championship in a spectacular play that earned him the spot to play in the Quiddich World Cup in his last year on the circuit, capturing the cup for England after a narrow victory against Victor Krum and the defending champion Bulgarian National Team in Canada

However, after being made by his wives to leave the scene after angry, and drunk, Bulgarian fans attacked him after the game, he joined the Auror Corps, becoming the head in a few years

Ginny, however, played for the Holyhead Harpies for several years before following Harry to the Auror corps with Daphne and Parvati

Padma, Hermione and Susan entered the Legal portion of the department while Luna became the head of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which became a much more respectable position in the ministry, with no more be headings.

At the moment, Hogwarts was now home to several of their children, who, at the moment, were in all the grade levels, along with members of the Weasly, Lupin, Longbottom, Malfoy and other families

One might see several of their names in the family room of Potter Manor

Hugo, Rose and Issac Granger

Albus, James and Lily Potter

Veridian, Flora and Fern Greengrass

Lorcan, Lysander and Xalia Lovegood

Taha, Ghanda, and Olimani Patil

Yadu, Sabhya and Jagathi Black

Elle, Derreck and Spencer Bones (Can anyone figure out what these names have in common)

Meanwhile, Tonto had disappeared to go on a grand adventure...

The poor elf was currently on the run from magical law from what happened on his adventure

But, other than that, the world was in peace...until some other dark person came around...


End file.
